The Caretaker
by JennaWilliams
Summary: Leon is not able to relax even on his off days, since he gets stuck doing his household chores and his off days are not that different from working days. On Claire's suggestion he decides to get someone to take care of those trivial household matters, so he could enjoy his off days. How would this decision affect his life?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a very peripheral story and like most of my work it's a romance story, featuring Leon and my OC. It's written in first person and more fast-paced than my previous stories. I am not really confident with this story, so I just hope that it's not that boring. I'll be updating every week on Tuesdays/Wednesday (depending on the country). Lastly, I want to thank my friends **Mercenary Nemesis and Shirahane Aikawa** for suggesting me names of certain characters but of course my OC is still called Kate.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of the featured characters, they all belong to Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 1

 **(Leon's POV)**

I woke up with a start by the sounds of doorbell ringing. It took me a moment to realize I was in the living room, still in my working gear. I had crashed on the couch last night because I was too tired to walk up to my room. I sat up slowly, my body was sore and ached like hell from sleeping on the not so comfortable couch. I shielded my eyes from the sunlight that entered through the big window in the living room. I looked at my watch and sighed in relief since there was still time for me to get to work in time.

My attention was again drawn by the person ringing the doorbell, since now they had started to bang on the door as well. I stood up and dragged myself to the door, with my dog at my feet, letting out a tired yawn. I pulled open the front door to find a very angry redhead, glaring up at me.

"You forgot!?", Claire said raising her brows in disbelief.  
"Sorry Red", I couldn't help but say rubbing my eyes, which found the sun still a little too bright.  
"Again?", she said dragging her bag in the house.  
"You know my work", I said and she looked back at me.  
"You know this is the point where I can't argue with you", she said and gave me a warm hug, "How you've been?", she asked me with an even warmer smile.  
"Same as always", I replied shrugging, "You?", I asked her back with a friendly smile.  
"I am great! Thank god I have less hectic schedule than you, though I have to travel a lot", Claire said as she climbed up the stairs to keep her luggage in the usual guest room that she occupies whenever she's in DC.

We talked a little and then I headed for my room, after all I had to head for work. I took a quick cold shower to wake me up properly, and got down. I moved to the kitchen where my dog was waiting patiently by his food bowl. I filled his food bowls and patted him once before walking back to the living room where I heard Claire cursing under her breath about something.

"Hey Red I am heading for work", I informed her, grabbing my car keys.  
"What about breakfast?", she asked very much like a concerned mother, as I walked past her.  
"Well you're familiar with the place, make yourself home", I said to her opening the front door.  
"I am talking about you, you idiot!", she said bumping into something, "This place is a mess!", she complained once again.  
I couldn't help but let out a laugh, "I don't have time for breakfast", I told her and then added, "Sorry for the mess, I'd clean it all tomorrow since I have off."  
"Okay then, have a good day", she wished me.  
"You too", I wished her back before heading to work.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

Claire and I tiredly flopped on the couch, and laughed out heartily at that. She had been helping me to tidy my place a bit. I was glad that she was around otherwise it would have taken me a lot of time to do this on my own. But after hours of efforts, my house did seem much better organized at the moment. I just closed my eyes and relaxed. I was supposed to be resting and getting rid of the work stress but I had to take care of these issues on my off days, which just made it all very tiring and not that different from my work days.

"So you have to clean this place on your off days huh?", Claire spoke from my side.  
"What other option do I have?", I couldn't help but question back, "Other days I am either too busy or too tired to even move."  
"Your girlfriend helps you around, doesn't she?", she asked.  
"She tried to once and then she went on commenting about how she hates dogs and Shadow took it personally", I told her remembering the incident.  
Claire let out a laugh, "Well her fault, she called him a dog", Claire said laughing and Shadow barked in agreement.

I felt something soft nudge against my knee and I opened my eyes to look at Shadow. He whined a little, "I am fine", I told him, messing the fur on his head.  
Claire raised her arms above her head and stretched, "Ah… I am hungry!", she said getting off the couch, "Let's go grab some lunch. It's your treat; since I helped you clean the place."  
"Sure", I said raising myself from the couch as well, "Where do you want to go?"  
"I just want to eat, it's fine as long as they have hygienically prepared food on the menu", she said getting her jacket.

I took my jacket as well and drove her to an outside café, since they are a little lax about pets. We placed our order and talked casually till the waitress got us our lunch. She served us and wished us to enjoy our meal and smiled at me, which I returned out of courtesy.

"Eating at a restaurant is so convenient", Claire commented eating her steak, "You just have to sit and wait for your meal."  
"Yeah true!", I agreed with her cutting my meat as well.  
We both took a bite of our meal and Claire all of a sudden rammed the table getting everyone's attention, "I got it!", she said a little excited.  
"Got what?", I asked a little confused.  
"Why don't you get a housekeeper cum caretaker? She'd clean, cook and can even take care of your house as well as Shadow for you", she spoke her idea really fast and Shadow gave an enthusiastic bark.  
I thought about it chewing my food, "Hmm… not a bad idea", I considered her suggestion.  
"So how about we check out some agencies after lunch and hire a maid", she asked with a smile and I gave her nod.

Once we finished our lunch, we headed from one agency to another in search for a housekeeper cum caretaker, but we couldn't really find anyone that would agree to the duties and responsibilities as per my requirement. Some just agreed to clean while others just agreed to cook, and ones that were fine with doing both didn't agree to look after Shadow. And the golden rule to exist in my house unharmed was either to be in Shadow's good books or hope that I was around to save them from him, and since I won't really be around the latter one was not really an option at hand.

"That was really a total waste of time and effort", Claire said as we walked out of the last agency that we knew.  
"Tell me about it", I couldn't help but totally agree with her on this one.  
"Don't be so dramatic, I have another idea to get you a housekeeper", Claire said with a smile and a determined look on her face.  
"And what is that?", I asked her, I wasn't really hopeful about this whole housekeeper/caretaker deal anymore.  
"Well we'd put a classified ad in the paper and I am sure some freelancer would turn up for the job", Claire replied confidently.  
"I am not sure if that's really a good idea", I said skeptically.  
"Oh c'mon just put it up for a day and who knows maybe you'd get lucky", Claire said in an encouraging tone.  
I sighed in defeat, "Alright, let's give this a try as well", I decided to just go along with it.

We went to a local newspaper and Claire put up the said advertisement. The editor who was in charge of printing such advertisements, suggested us not to put up the thing about taking care of Shadow, saying it was a little too much, but for me it was similar to asking to take care of my kids, so we went along with it anyway.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I drove back home after personally seeing off Claire at the airport, and although I was returning earlier than usual I still felt a little exhausted. The ad we put up did get me some people that wanted to work as the caretaker, but they all tried to convince me to either take Shadow off their responsibility or to decrease their pay by sending him to some dog house everyday or similar. Some people even had the nerve to suggest me to give him away and tried to make me see how it was a better solution than what I was seeking for.

I knew it would be more convenient for me to give up Shadow for adoption or something similar, but he has been with me for some 3-4 years, when I first found him as an abandoned puppy, near the rundown apartment where I used to live. I didn't want Shadow to go back to the conditions I found him in and hence it was important for this potential housekeeper or caretaker, to not only cook and clean but also look after him.

I pulled my car at the driveway and got out of my car, when I noticed a woman sitting on the porch steps. I tried to recognize her face if I knew her or we dated sometime in the past, but my memory didn't bring up anything about her. She stood up as I walked towards her. She looked as much confused as I was to see her.

"Can I help you?", I asked her finally, as I approached her.  
"Leon S. Kennedy?", she questioned and I nodded, "You put the ad in the paper for a job of caretaker, I came for that job."  
"Let's talk inside then", I invited her inside the house.  
"Yeah sure", she smiled formally.

I unlocked the door and Shadow came running to greet me. I patted his head once and invited the lady further inside, "Have a seat", I said, "I'd brew some coffee for you."  
"It's fine you don't have to", she said waving her hand in No.  
"Okay then so let's just skip to business. I hope you read the requirements of the job", I said being straightforward about the matter at hand.  
"Yes. I can cook, clean and do all odd jobs around the house", she said confidently.  
"You have to take care of my pet too", I reminded her nodding my head towards Shadow, "Do you have any experience with pets?"  
"Ah No", she replied shaking her head, "But I know I can handle it."

I couldn't help but sigh, the one person that agreed to look after Shadow was inexperienced with pets, "I am sorry but for your own safety, I can't hire you", I told her keeping it simple and straight.  
"Mr. Kennedy I really need this job", she said emphasizing on every word.  
"I am sorry", I said shaking my head in negative.  
"Oh okay then", she said standing up and not contesting my decision too much, "Thanks anyways. Hope you get the caretaker you're looking for", she gave me her hand.

I looked down at her hand before taking it. Her hand was really soft and delicate, that for a moment I got the feeling if I gripped it too tight I might hurt her, and for some strange reason it gave off a caring warmth. We shook hands briefly and she let go of mine but somehow it felt really odd leaving her hand, I could hold on to it forever. She smiled once again at me but it wasn't like the smile I was so used to get from the women, it was different and almost sad. She started to leave when Shadow barked and ran after her. He grabbed the hem of her dress and she stopped to look at him. He gave her a bark and sat near her feet wagging his tail and she looked at me for some explanation.

I was more than shocked to see Shadow's such behavior and that too towards a complete stranger. I looked up at her, she still had a puzzled expression on her face and was waiting for me to say something to her, "He wants you to stay", I said walking to her.  
"You're giving me the job?", Kate asked in confirmation, raising her brows in shock and I nodded, "Oh thank you!", she almost hugged me but stopped herself at the right moment, "I am really grateful!", she stated overjoyed from the news. She bent down and petted Shadow, and surprisingly he welcomed her touch and didn't chase her down the street.

"So let's talk about your responsibilities then", I said recovering from the surprises that Shadow was throwing at me today.  
"Yeah sure", she smiled standing up.  
"Well you have to take care of cooking and cleaning that includes laundry", I made it clear to her.  
"No problem", she replied accepting the jobs.  
"You have to feed and bathe Shadow. I'd take him for walk; you probably won't be able to handle him", I told her considering the extreme hostility he showed towards everybody he came across, "Let me give you a tour of the house", she nodded and followed, "You've already seen the living room. This is the kitchen. I want breakfast around 7:00 AM sometimes it's even earlier but I'd let you know. You don't have to be worried about lunch but yeah dinners you have to prepare."  
"Okay got it", she nodded in agreement.  
"That door leads to basement, washing machine is there so that's where you'd do laundry", I told her and then we walked back to the living room and headed upstairs, "My bedroom and other 3 guest rooms", I pointed it out to her, "I did post about providing accommodation but it's fine if you want to leave by night..."

"Well I don't have a place to live currently and I needed a source of income, so that's the major reason I came here", she said checking out the rooms.  
"Then make yourself comfortable", I said and she looked back at me and smiled beautifully.  
"Other rooms are too big for me, I'd take one at the end of the hallway", she informed me.  
"Fine by me", I told her monotonously, "So get your things by tomorrow, I mean start from tomorrow", I said as we descended down the stairs, "The sooner the better", I muttered under my breath.

"So how about I start now?", the woman asked seemed like she heard me. I couldn't help but be a bit suspicious about her being an assassin or more probably a con artist, "Well Mr. Kennedy, my old landlord threw me out of the house that I had rented, so I don't have any place to go. I used to work as a teacher before but I had to leave my job due to certain circumstances and now I have no source of income to pay the rent, that's the main reason I came here because you were offering a great salary and accommodation as well", she explained her situation.  
"What about your savings?", I asked her doubtfully.  
"Whatever savings I had went in the motel bills and food, for past months. And whatever I have or had wasn't enough to rent a decent place", she replied and it didn't seem like she was lying.

"Okay then, get your stuff and start now", I told her believing her story for now, "Now don't tell me that's all the things you have", I said eyeing her handbag.  
She laughed, "No, Mr. Kennedy. You probably didn't notice but I left my bag on your porch."  
"Okay", I said and she moved out to get her bag, which seemed a little too big for her, so I had to help her carry it to her room, "Thank you!", she thanked me.  
"It's okay", I said indifferently and she looked at me for a whole minute.  
"You look tired", she stated more than asked. I was a bit taken aback by that, "Shall I make you coffee?" I nodded and she moved to the kitchen and I followed, "Well where's the coffee?", she asked.  
"In that cupboard", I said pointing it out to her.  
"Thanks", she said with a faint smile, "I'll get acquainted to this place soon."

I just hummed in acknowledgement. She didn't say anything and I just observed her work her way through the kitchen for a bit before heading back to the living area. I settled on the couch comfortably and turned on the TV. I surfed through the channels to look for something to watch and stopped at the news channel. And listened to what was happening around the world.

"Here's your coffee", I was pulled away from watching TV when Kate offered me coffee.  
"How do you know I prefer black coffee", I asked her noticing she made black coffee without me asking her to.  
"I just figured", she replied, "You don't seem the type who would like milk in their coffee. You seem the workaholic type."  
"What makes you think that?", I couldn't help but ask, often people accused me of being one but she only knew me for a few minutes and claimed that I was a workaholic.  
"Well figuring from the time you head to work, the way this place looks and the way you look kind of spells it out, Mr. Kennedy", she explained looking around.

"Call me Leon", I told her and then realized I didn't know her name, "And you're?"  
"Oh right, I didn't tell you my name", she slapped her head, "I am Kathleen", she introduced herself with a smile.  
"Kathleen what?", I asked her for her last name.  
"I don't have a last name", she told me with a shake of her head, "It's just Kathleen, Kate for short."  
"I see", I just said sipping the coffee. It was odd for her to not have last name but I guess it wasn't that unusual either but it made her seem more suspicious somehow.  
"I should probably see what I can do for dinner tonight", she said in a casual tone.

I just nodded and she headed back in the kitchen. I again occupied myself with the TV whilst she prepared dinner. I just surfed through the channels and stopped at the comedy central to get some laughs, which was interrupted by Hunnigan's call updating me about my schedule for tomorrow. When I was done with call, the aroma of delicious meal reached my nostrils and I looked towards the dining table, where Kate was setting up the dinner, "Dinner's ready, Mr. Kennedy", she called. I moved to the dining table and sat at my usual seat, "I hope you enjoy your meal and I am sorry, there was nothing much in the kitchen, that's why I made pasta."  
"That's fine", I said as she served me food and just then Shadow barked.  
"I haven't forgotten about you, c'mon I'll fill your bowl too", she said and Shadow followed her in the kitchen.

A few minutes later she walked back and filled me a glass of water, "Do you need something else Mr. Kennedy?", she asked.  
"No", I replied, "You can have your dinner too", I told her.  
"I'll have dinner once you are finished", she said acting very formally.  
"Don't be formal. Although you work for me but let's just drop these unnecessary formalities. You can have your dinner with me", I said as humbly as I could.  
She smiled, "That's very kind, Mr. Kennedy", she was saying.

"Call me Leon", I cut in between, reminding her once again.  
"You are a very nice person, Leon", she said taking a seat on the dining table, "So how about we get to know each other casually?", she asked and I gave her a nod, "You live here all alone?"  
"Yes", I kept my reply short; besides I didn't even know what to add to the information either.  
"What about your parents?", she asked me again.  
"Dead", I again replied with just one word.  
"Oh I am sorry", she said sympathetically, "And no siblings either?", I nodded in agreement and she didn't ask any more questions.

"What about your parents?", I asked her back, her questions about my parents made me realize that she could always go back to her parents if she was having a financially unstable time.  
"Oh I grew up in a foster home", she replied in a casual tone, "My mother did not want me."  
"What about your dad?", I couldn't help but ask.  
"My mother never enlisted him", she told me not looking up and I realized this was probably the reason why she didn't have a last name.

I didn't know what more to say to her or what more we could talk about. She didn't say anything either, and our conversation died down. We ate in silence but I didn't mind it, after long hours of working I appreciated this silence and such peaceful moments were very much welcomed in my life. After the dinner, Kate cleaned up and I took Shadow for a night walk. When I returned Kate and I wished each other good night, and headed to our respective rooms.

I took a hot shower to wash the dirt and release tension off my tired muscles. I set the alarm for the next morning before lying down on my bed. Shadow jumped up on the bed and lied next to me. I ruffled the fur on his head and he wagged his tail happily. I closed my eyes to sleep and it wasn't hard to come by since I was already exhausted beyond human levels.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for taking time to check out my new story! I regret if you had any inconvenience in understanding the context due to some grammatical mistake or typos, I try my best to eliminate as much as I can. I'd appreciate if you could leave some valuable feedback, so I can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am very delighted to see the response that this story received; it was way beyond my expectations. I would like to thank **ShizukesAplus, Sin Jenkins, Sydney Jane Dale, Shirahane Aikawa, hodhod2011danger** **and KenLalaLaura** for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks a lot for all the support, favorites and follows.

* * *

Chapter 2

 **(Leon's POV)**

My watched beeped and I looked at it, it was a 6:30 AM, the time to end my jog. I whistled to Shadow, signaling him that we have to run home now. I jogged back home and entered my house from the back door that opened in the kitchen, "Good Morning!", I was almost startled by the cheerful voice early in the morning. I looked up to see Kate smiling at me. She wasn't up when I left for a jog with Shadow earlier this morning.

"Good Morning", I wished her back.  
"Your protein shake", she put a glass of drink in front of me and got back to the omelets that were already on the pan.  
"How did you know?", I asked her lifting the glass off the counter.  
"Well I thought usually people have protein shakes after morning jog or gym sessions so…", she explained not looking at me and concentrating on cooking, "You don't have it?", she asked turning briefly to look back.  
"No, I do", I replied, "I was just surprised how did you figure it out?"  
She just smiled putting another omelet on the pan, "Well professionally it's first for me to be a caretaker but I guess I was an unprofessional maid for my ex boyfriends", she said and her tone was more serious than joking.  
"Ah I see", I replied, not knowing how else to respond to it. I gulped down the protein shake while she worked around the kitchen, "I'll be hitting shower now, see you at breakfast", I said walking out of the kitchen and she just hummed in response.

I straightaway headed to my bedroom and walked to the bathroom to have a well-needed shower. After that I dressed for work and headed downstairs back to the kitchen. I found Shadow eating from his bowl and Kate putting buttered toast on a plate. I took a seat on the counter and she put a plate of buttered and jammed toasts and omelets in front of me. As she poured coffee for me, I couldn't help but think that this all was so convenient.

I looked down at my breakfast, it really looked appetizing. Shadow barked to get my attention and I looked at him. He was taking in the aroma of the breakfast as well, and barked once again begging for food and I just gave him a strict look telling him he is not getting anything from my plate because he just ate his meal, and he barked in disagreement, before settling back in his bed. I shook my head and started with my breakfast. The moment I ate her cooking, I couldn't help but think, 'At least she cooks like a pro.'

"So is it according to your tastes, Mr. Kennedy?", Kate asked me and I couldn't help but frown at her a little, "I mean, Leon", I just gave her a slight nod continuing to eat and she just smiled. She took a plate and sat to have her breakfast as well, "So, you work in Law enforcement?", Kate spoke after sometime and I looked at her. She was looking at my handguns, a little apprehensively.  
"US Secret Services", I told her the truth, if she's working for me then she has the right to know.  
"Oh", she said in realization and relaxed.

We didn't talk anymore and concentrated on having our breakfast. After breakfast, she took away the plates while I grabbed my car keys, "Uh… take care of Shadow and the place", I instructed her, starting to move out.  
"Don't worry", she assured me with a smile.  
"And don't try to walk Shadow, he doesn't look like it but he's very strong", I warned her and she nodded in agreement. I looked down at Shadow, "Behave", I just said to him, patting his head once and he responded with a bark. Then without further ado I headed to work.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I parked my car at the driveway and got out; the whole neighborhood was dead silent, well it was pretty much expected at 1:00 AM in the morning. I walked to my house and unlocked the door to get in and the moment I laid my eyes on it, I could tell the difference. Fortunately, nothing seemed to be missing and everything looked clean and proper. Shadow ran from kitchen to welcome me back home, and for the first time he didn't bring his empty bowl begging me for food. I walked in the kitchen to find his food and water bowls filled.

My stomach grumbled a little and Shadow barked once jerking his head towards the refrigerator. I opened it to find that dinner was waiting for me. I reheated it in the microwave and had my dinner. For a change I was contently full before I was heading to sleep. When I stepped in my bedroom it looked different from how I left it in the morning. I moved to get my clothes and noticed that the clothes, that I had dumped in the laundry basket this morning and last night, were already washed, ironed and hanging in my wardrobe.

As I took my sleepwear, I couldn't help but think how much work Kate did in one day. But it was more than evident that she did take care of the house as well as Shadow and did a pretty good job at that. She could have just pretended to work and slacked all day, and I wouldn't really have known the difference since I am hardly ever home, but she worked hard enough to make me see the difference just in the first day. But I couldn't just jump on conclusions, since it was just the first day.

I headed to the shower and followed my routine through to setting an alarm before hitting the bed, but before I fell asleep, I did took note of the fact that even my beddings were changed. It all really seemed too much convenient with a housekeeper around. I made a mental note to thank Claire, whenever we next meet, because she was the one who suggested me to have a caretaker.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I took out omelets, set them by the toasts on a plate and poured coffee for Leon. It had been over a month that I was working for him and things couldn't go anymore smooth. Taking care of the house wasn't much of problem either and Leon had no complaints. I doubted if he even noticed any change in the place, considering the little amount of time he spends here. The home was practically more of his dog than his. And though we were already on first names terms, but we hardly talked because the only time we get to see each other was during breakfast. Sometimes he would call me just to inform me not to make dinner for him, in case he was eating out. I wondered who he ate out with, because in span of one month I hadn't seen any of his friends and we weren't that close so that he would mention them to me. I filled Shadows bowl and just then somebody stepped in the kitchen, entering from the backdoor.

"What's cooking? I could smell it from outside", the man said taking in the aroma of the fresh hot breakfast I prepped up for Leon.  
"Excuse me, but who are you?", I couldn't help but ask in a puzzled tone.  
The man looked at me in deep shock, "I am sorry; I thought this was my friend's place. By the way, it looks so similar to his place", he looked at Shadow, "Even the dog", Shadow barked at him, "Shadow!?", he said, "But then?", he gave me the same look of confusion that I was probably giving him.

"Morning John!", Leon said in his usual monotonous voice, as he walked in the kitchen. He took a seat on the counter, pulled the plate towards him and started eating. The guy named John just stared hungrily at his breakfast, Leon noticed him and added to me, "Please prepare something for him too."  
"Okay", I said and put the bread in toaster and moved to get eggs from the refrigerator.  
"Mind introducing us?", John said to Leon, taking a seat next to him.  
Leon gulped down his coffee, "Kate, this is John he works with me. And John, this is Kate she works for me", he said introducing us and John's mouth twisted in a wicked smiled, "She takes care of the house, don't get any weird ideas."  
"Oh", John said faking an astonished tone, "Nice to meet you!"  
"Same here", I said getting toasts from the toaster and flipping the omelet.

"For a moment I thought I entered in the wrong house, then when you walked in I thought you got yourself a new girlfriend, while I was out of the town", John talked to Leon.  
"I have a girlfriend since way before you went on your work trip", Leon spoke calmly as always.  
"Yeah, well I hoped for you to break up with her by the time I return", John said sighing and I couldn't help but think what kind of friend says that.  
"Your breakfast", I said setting a plate of toasts and omelets in front of John.  
"Well to your disappointment it's going pretty smooth between us", Leon informed him and it was really a new thing for me to see him talk this casually to someone.

"It won't be going smooth, once she learns about your sexy caretaker", John said eating his breakfast and eyeing me over it.  
And before I could say anything Leon spoke, "John, show her some respect."  
"I am never ever showing any respect to your girlfriend, sorry", John said raising his hands in defense and denial.  
"I am talking about Kate", Leon said briefly looking at me.  
John looked at me nervously and said, "Don't think of me as creep lady. I meant it as a compliment."  
"As weirdly as he puts it, it was a compliment", Leon said with a slight smile on his face, this was the first time I was seeing him genuinely smile.  
"Yeah because this guy here won't ever compliment you, you know", John said referring to Leon.  
"Why would he compliment me, he's my boss not my boyfriend", I said it without thinking and very much casually, guess John was a much easier guy to talk with.

"Speaking of boyfriends, do you have any?", John asked me curiously.  
"No", I answered him.  
"Then want to go out with me?", John enthusiastically asked me out.  
"What?! No!", I said shocked out of hell, I mean I just met this guy.  
"He's just pulling your leg", Leon told me and inwardly sighed in relief, "He just messes with people, that's a hobby of his you can say."  
"No, I am serious. Do you mind if I date your housekeeper", John said to Leon, in a very serious tone.

Leon gave him a serious look, "Seriously?", he asked him monotonously. John gave him a few quick nods and Leon turned to me, "Will you go out with my best friend?", he said pointing at John. I couldn't help but stare at them dumbstruck and feeling at a loss of words. I was trying to think of something to say, when they both broke out laughing in unison. I was confused whether to be relieved or do I have to turn down John again, "We are just messing with you", Leon cleared my doubts.  
"No hard feelings", John said in a friendly tone, as they both got off their seats, "Thanks for the breakfast, you're a great cook."  
"Thanks?!", I said awkwardly and they both exited the kitchen to leave for work.

I really still didn't know if it was actually a joke and should I really laugh it off. I tossed that thought off my mind with a shrug and collected the dirty plates, when Leon walked back into the kitchen and I looked up at him, "Forgot my cell phone", he said grabbing it from the counter and then turned back to head out, "Uh Kate, I am sorry about that joke", he apologized sincerely pausing at the door frame, "We didn't mean to offend you."  
"Umm… it's fine, it was just a joke after all", I said waving a hand casually. I honestly still didn't know how to react to that.  
"John's like that most of the time, so it'll be better if you don't take him seriously because, believe it or not, he does have a hobby of teasing people and being a clown but he's a nice guy", he told me and smiled handsomely once again, "And I guess he'd be dropping in every morning to have breakfast with us, so I hope you don't mind."  
"No, no I don't", I assured him mirroring his smile.  
"Thanks!", he said and began to move out when he almost bumped into John.

"What's taking you so long, are you getting your wallet or a good bye kiss?", John asked Leon in an accusing tone.  
"C'mon we are getting late", Leon said totally ignoring his comment and pulled him along with him.

I stood on the kitchen door watching them for a bit. John struggled with Leon like a kid to get released, arguing something or the other about wanting to say goodbye to me. I still felt awkward and I didn't know if I should laugh at this scene, because it was funny as hell but I didn't want to offend my boss laughing at his friend or anything. John yelled goodbye to me and I just waved at him, finally letting out a laugh.

"Are they always like this?", I couldn't help but say to no one in particular and Shadow barked as if saying yes. I again laughed at his above average intelligence. As long as I have been here, seeing Shadow respond to such questions like this has always been quite impressive for me. I petted him once before getting back to my work.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and I apologize for any grammatical mistakes or typos, which might have caused an inconvenience. It'll be my great pleasure to know your views about the chapter. Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would like to say a quick thanks to all the readers and reviewers, **hodhod2011danger and Shirahane Aikawa** for their support.

* * *

Chapter 3

 **(Leon's POV)**

I used my keys to get in the house, the time I usually come back Kate's always asleep. I patted Shadow, who had come to greet me. I dragged my feet to the kitchen and Shadow followed me there. I was super tired, but more than that I was hungry. I took out the dinner that Kate had prepared and sat on the kitchen counter to eat it. Kate had good culinary skills as far as I know, "I should give her a raise", I muttered to myself enjoying my meal. I walked to my room once I was done, took a shower and settled on the bed and Shadow jumped next to me on the bed, making himself comfortable. I drifted off to sleep before I could even realize it.

I woke up with a start and instinctively reached for my gun. I looked at Shadow, he was all alert too. I strained my ears to pick up any noise, and sure enough I heard someone downstairs. I pulled on a T-shirt over my bare torso, because I usually slept bare chest. My grip tightened on my gun as I moved and grabbed my cell phone off the table. But before I could dial any number, the door to my bedroom flung open by itself, as the person on the other side kicked it open and shot at me. I rolled over to the other side of the bed to take cover.

"Stay put they have guns", I said to Shadow, who was ready to lunge at the shooter.  
I was in middle of thinking some strategy when I heard a familiar voice, "What's going on here?", it was Kate and then I heard her scream, "Let go of me!"  
"Shit!", I couldn't help but curse, I had totally forgotten about her being here as well. I peeked from the side of the bed and saw the perpetrator holding her at his gun point. He shot at me and I pulled my head back just in time to save myself.  
"Get out or she gets it", he demanded of me and I cursed helplessly.

 **(Kate's POV)**

I didn't really know what was going on; it all seemed like a bad dream. One moment I was sleeping, another I was woken up by a loud bang and then I was being held captive by a gunman. My heart was pounding in my chest and it would be a total lie if I said that I wasn't scared. I felt the hot barrel of gun against my forehead as once again the gunman tried to persuade Leon out of his hiding position. I stared at the spot hoping him to get me out of this situation.

"Okay", Leon said standing up and showing himself, "Just don't hurt her", he added looking at me and even though it was dark I could see the concern in his eyes.  
"Throw your gun away", the man said pointing his gun at Leon.

Leon looked at his gun and threw it, right in the gunman's face. The man let out a scream as it hit him in the face and before I could understand anything more, I was pulled away from the clutches of the man. My body collided with Leon's, as he punched the man in face, knocking him out. My heart calmed down a little, as he turned his head to look at me and I felt safe.

"Are you okay?", Leon asked me and I nodded in response.  
"What's going on here?", I asked him in need for some explanation, after all it wasn't something one gets to see every day.  
"He was here to kill me possibly", he answered, cautiously moving to his room door and checking the hallway.  
"We should…", I began, moving to his side and he pushed me against the wall, as I heard two gunshots.  
"Stay behind me at all the times", he said to me in an urgent tone, as I heard something, well more of, someone fall down the stairs.  
"Yes", I gave him another nod and he let me go and hurried out the room.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I hurriedly moved to the stairs and checked the lower floor from the upper landing. The man I just shot in leg was writhing in pain at the foot of stairs. I signaled Kate to follow and descended the steps, and kicked the gun away from the intruder. I looked around in the darkness, my senses super sensitive to pickup any sort of movement in the dark. Once I was sure that there was no imminent danger I bent down to the guy lying at my feet and put a gun on his head, "How many of you are here?", I asked him but he didn't say anything, "Answer me or I'll shoot you dead!"  
"Four", he croaked up and I knocked him unconscious as well.  
"Cowards", I couldn't help but say.

"Leon!", Kate yelled, as I heard a shot; luckily Shadow had leapt before the enemy fired his gun, and the shot went stray and didn't hit any of us. I moved fast and knocked him out too.  
"I told you stay put", I said to Shadow and he barked in objection, "Thanks, buddy!", I patted him smiling, "One more", I looked in the Kitchen's direction. I looked back at Kate; she seemed worried, scared and confused at the same time. Just as I was about to step in the kitchen I heard a shot and knew the bullet missed me by mere inches. I shot blindly at him taking cover behind the wall pulling Kate next to me. The enemy repeatedly shot in our direction not wanting to give me any opening but I was too fast for him as I took my aim and shot the gun off his hand, and swiftly moved to knock him unconscious as well.

I sighed in relief, turned on the kitchen lights and looked at the man lying unconscious on the floor, "I am going to call 911", Kate said, her voice cracking.  
"Somebody probably would have already called them by now", I said looking at her. She seemed scared, but I didn't understand why she was scared now that the intruders were down. And then realization hit me, she was probably scared of me, "I am not going to hurt you. I am not the bad guy here."  
"Well you shot two men", she said nervously, looking at the man lying on the kitchen floor.

"If I hadn't shot them, then both of us would probably be dead right now", I told her the truth and grabbed my shoulder, since it had been burning in pain for some time now, "Shit!", I cursed as I felt blood wetting my shirt. I looked down at my shoulder; the blood had already stained my shirt noticeably.  
"I thought you weren't hit", Kate said panicking a little, eyeing my shoulder in complete horror.  
"It's an old wound and I just severed the stitches", I told her, pulling off my shirt and examining my wound.

The bandages were soaked in my blood, and it wasn't really a pretty sight. Kate put a hand on her mouth letting out an anxious gasp. She rushed out of the room, possibly she couldn't bear the sight of blood like this and it was nauseating to her. I took out my phone and called Rebecca at once.

"Hello?", Rebecca answered groggily from the other end.  
"Sorry to call you at this hour but I severed my stitches", I told her, speaking in an urgent tone.  
"What?!", she almost shouted on the phone, probably wide awake now, "How? What were you doing?"  
"I'd explain it to you, but can you get here to patch me up. I don't think I can drive to hospital and my caretaker is pretty much freaked out", I told her, trying to bear the pain.  
"Okay I'll be there as fast as I can, just keep the pressure on the wound", she said and disconnected.

I put the phone aside, and settled on one of the counter chairs, and used my shirt to keep the pressure on the wound. I closed my eyes because of the pain and then I heard a loud thud. I opened my eyes to Kate slamming a first aid kit on the counter. She propped it open and it didn't seem like the usual household first aid kit. It was bigger and had things I didn't even know the name of, but had only seen in a hospital.

"Let me see it", Kate said urgently holding a pair of scissors. I let her have a look, she cut down the old bandages and stitches, and dabbed the oozing blood, "this is going to hurt, I don't have anesthetic." She re-did the stitches, put on antiseptic and wrapped the bandage on the wound.  
"How do you…", I asked her once she was done.  
"I served as a paramedic once", she replied without looking at me, starting to clean the mess, "I didn't think I'd be using this again", she looked at her kit.  
"Well I am glad you did", I said to her, if she hadn't then I might have lost a lot of blood by the time Rebecca gets here.  
"Well you could put that up in the job description next time you put up an ad for caretaker", she said in almost a scolding tone and faked a smile.  
"Are you leaving?", I couldn't help but ask. And before she could answer we heard the blaring of sirens, as police surrounded my home, "Shadow, get my wallet quick!", I ordered him and with a bark he disappeared.

I heard my front door being kicked open and at the same time the kitchen's back door was kicked open too, "Don't move or we'll shoot", one of the officers said and at the same time Shadow came back with my ID, followed by more policemen who might have entered the house from the front door.  
"Look I can explain, I work for the secret services", I showed them my ID.

The team leader of police force looked from me to my ID and took my ID, while his other mates kept me and Kate at their gunpoint. The officer examined my ID for its legitimacy and then only they pulled us off their gun point. They didn't take too long to call my superiors and Hunnigan was sent to settle the issue, with me explaining the incident to the Police in minute details. A little while later, Rebecca also showed up and I had to go over the story again.

"I told you not to use gun if possible", Rebecca said in a scolding tone, examining if Kate had properly bandaged my shoulder, while Hunnigan talked to the Police.  
"I wouldn't have used it, if they weren't firing at me", I told her in an obvious tone.  
"Well your caretaker sure knows how to patch things up", Rebecca said in a satisfied tone sighing in relief, "Did it like a professional but now we should go", she added referring to herself and her husband.  
"Sorry about the bother", I couldn't help but say.  
"Don't worry about it", Rebecca dismissed it casually and then she left with her husband.

"I explained everything to them but this gives me a lot of paper work", Hunnigan said moving to me and rubbing her head.  
"Well sorry about that", I apologized for the inconvenience.  
"Well it's my job", she replied with a sigh, "I don't get it, how they reached here and why they wanted to kill you?"  
"I left them alive, you can question them all you want", I said, feeling glad that I didn't have to take anyone's life.  
"Yeah good job", Hunnigan said looking at the handcuffed culprits, "What about her, did you do a background check on her before employing her?", she asked nodding her head towards my housekeeper.  
"No", I told her looking at Kate too, who was busy answering police and giving her statement. Although I had thought to do that in the beginning but later it just slipped my mind.  
"Well you should have", Hunnigan said in a reprimanding tone and then let out a sigh to calm herself down, "Anyways keep an eye on her while I get info about her."

"Thanks for your cooperation. We'd like to take your leave now, we might call you up if need be so", one of the policemen said interrupting our conversation.  
"Thanks for your cooperation as well", Hunnigan said and we both shook hands with the policeman, "I should be going too. See you at work tomorrow", she added turning to me.

I gave her a nod and Hunnigan walked ahead, as I saw her to the door. She slightly smiled at Kate, wishing her good night and Kate returned that gesture. Kate closed the main door once Hunnigan stepped out and let out a sigh as well. She turned and we faced each other, for the first time after all this ordeal.

"I am sorry about what happened", I couldn't help but apologize.  
"It was not your fault", Kate replied in a considerate tone.  
"I freaked you out, right?", I couldn't help but ask.  
"A lot", she answered truthfully, "It was my first time in a firefight."  
"You took it better than many professionals", I stated the fact, letting out a laugh.  
She laughed as well, "I know", she smiled, "but now you should get some sleep, I heard you have to go to work in the morning."  
"Yeah", I said and we both headed upstairs and towards our own room, "hey", I said as she was at her door and I was at mine. She looked at me, "Thanks!"  
"Anytime", she said dismissively and smiled adding, "Goodnight!"  
"Goodnight!", I wished her back and then went inside my room to catch some sleep.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

When I woke up this morning, I didn't have time for my morning jog. I went straight into bathroom brushed my teeth, shaved and had a quick shower. I pulled on my pants and grabbed my shirt. I put one hand in it, when I remembered Becky had asked me to change the dressing every day, and I couldn't help but curse, since I didn't have time to go to a hospital and it was impossible for me to do the dressing of my shoulder wound on my own. I was thinking that it would have been convenient if a nurse could just visit and change the bandages, when I remembered that Kate could do my dressing.

"Shadow, where's Kate?", I asked him, who was resting by the foot of my bed. He led me to her room and I knocked on it.  
She opened the door a crack and I could see that she was fresh out of bath, since her hair was wet, "I am sorry I am late but I overslept", she apologized seeing me.  
"It's fine!", I said dismissively and she relaxed, "Actually, I was wondering if you could change my dressing?", I asked her, "I don't have time to go to hospital."  
Her gaze shifted to my wounded shoulder and she said, "Yeah sure, come in", she opened the door wide and let me in her room, "I am sorry for the mess", she said folding her blanket, apart from which her room was perfect.  
"My room is a bigger mess than this but you already know that because you tidy it up everyday", I commented as she moved to her closet, letting out a brief laugh.

"Why don't you sit on the bed", Kate said grabbing her medical kit. I did what I was told, and she cut the old bandages and re-did the dressing of my wound. As she did that I couldn't help but notice that she was really close to me, so close that I was taking in her scent with my every breath. Her wet hair dangled on my good shoulder as she wrapped bandage on the wounded one, "all done", she said moving away, "I am sorry about wetting your other shoulder", she said grabbing her towel and dabbing the water off it, "Why didn't you say something?"  
"I didn't notice", I told her and she didn't really seem convinced by my answer. It was a lame excuse, but still she didn't say anything, "Thanks!", I thanked her standing up.

I moved to my room to pull on my shirt. I carefully put the arm, which was attached to the wounded shoulder, and reached to get the other one in as well, trying to make it as less painful as possible, "Want me to help?", I looked back and Kate was standing at my room's door. I didn't reply, and maybe she took it as a yes because she walked in my bedroom and helped me with the shirt.  
"Thanks again", I said buttoning up my shirt.  
"I'll go make breakfast then", with that she left me. I put on my thigh holster, pocketed my things and grabbed my jacket and descended downstairs.

As I neared the kitchen I heard John's voice, "Man, I could give anything to marry a girl like you", he said as I entered the kitchen. I looked at Kathleen, who rolled her eyes, "Morning Leon!", John wished me.  
"Morning John", I said taking a seat next to him.  
"I was just asking your caretaker to marry me", he told me, "Her handmade food is heavenly."  
"Yeah I heard", I said as Kate kept breakfast in front of me.  
"You don't mind if I date your caretaker right?", he asked me, for the millionth time.  
"Cut it out John", I couldn't help but say, "Give her some peace, will you?"  
"Are you jealous?", John said in a mischievous tone, "Is there something going on between the two of you", he added looking from me to Kate and then back at me. I gave him a serious look, "I am just kidding. I love the food you make", he complimented Kate's cooking once again.

 **(Kate's POV)**

"Thank you!", I said to him, it's been a few months, since I've met John, and yeah as Leon said he was a good guy with an annoying sense of humor.  
"We'll leave now", Leon said once they were done with their breakfast.  
"Okay take care both of you", I said and they both left for work.

I had my breakfast in peace reflecting about the things that happened last night for a bit. Leon and John really had tough jobs. What I lived through just one night, maybe they lived through it every other day. I didn't think much of it before because I was simply ignorant about it, but having a somewhat sideline experience I could say that they both were really brave men to put their lives on line for the sake of the country and people like us.

I quickly finished my breakfast, since I had a lot of work cut out for me today. I literally felt like I was trying to clean a scene of crime, in an attempt to erase all sorts of murder evidence, as I rubbed and cleaned the blood off the floor and washed Leon's blood stained T-shirt. The only thing I was missing in this experience was hiding a dead body.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I unlocked the door and Shadow came to greet me. I couldn't really pet him since my hands were full and then there were more important things like the phone that was ringing for some time now. I rushed to set the groceries on the kitchen counter and hurriedly moved towards the phone which was now down to its last ring.

"Hello?", I answered catching my breath.  
"Where were you? I've been calling you for ages", it was Leon and he seemed pretty mad.  
"I am sorry, I was out grocery shopping", I told him a bit annoyed myself, from being talked like that.  
"Get a cell phone, next time you go shopping", he said and I heard a door slam and looked back to spot Leon entering from the back door.  
"I won't waste my money on something like that", I said to him with a shake of my head, putting back the phone receiver.  
"Take my money", he said still a bit angry.  
"I don't want your money", I told him. I didn't want my employer doing too many favors on me.  
"Okay I'd cut it from your salary ", he said stepping up to me.  
"It's the same as wasting money", I gave him my reason.  
"Fine, give it back when you feel like it", he said putting a weight in his voice and literally towering over me.  
"Why are you getting so mad over a phone call?", I asked almost screaming back at him.  
"I thought you were dead!", he said and I realized he was actually concerned about me, and I was arguing about a petty thing.

"I… I am… I am fine", I told him looking away, since he was a little too close for comfort.  
"I can see that", Leon said backing away, probably realizing the same. He sat on the kitchen counter and held his wounded shoulder.  
"Is it hurting?", I asked him concerned, after all I was partially the reason he hurried back home.  
"A bit but I'll be fine", he replied and I offered him a glass of water, "Thanks!"  
"You should take off and rest", I said to him even though I knew my advice was falling on deaf ears. I have been working for Leon for over 3 months and I hadn't seen him take an off not even on weekends, sometimes he won't even come back during the night, but I reckon that he probably stays over at his girlfriend.

Leon muttered something under his breath, which I didn't quite catch, and before I could ask what it was all about, his phone rang and he took the call, "Kennedy here", he said on the phone and then waited for the other person to speak, "Okay I'll have a look into it and can I get a few days off starting tomorrow?", I almost dropped the eggs that I was keeping in the refrigerator when I heard that, "Thanks!", he said sarcastically.

"You didn't get off?", I asked him casually.  
"I did get off, plus since I am injured they asked me to do paper work till I get better", he said a bit bitterly.  
"Isn't that great?!", I asked him confused, "You'd get to be home early, get plenty of sleep and for a change have hot dinner."  
"I hate paper work", he said with an utter disgust in his tone.

 **(Leon's POV)**

"Aww… that's cute", Kate said with a smile and I felt uneasy, "You're just like a kid who hates homework", she ruffled my hair.

And before I could answer her my phone beeped as it received a file. I looked at the file and then at Kate, who had moved to fill Shadow's bowl. The file had all the info on Kate, I opened and read through it and it wasn't much different from what she had told me. She grew up in a foster home; she was good in studies went to med school winning scholarship and working part time to cover her expenses. She worked as a paramedic and then abruptly resigned from her job. She worked as a science teacher but she let go of that job too, and soon after she came to work for me. I looked at her, as she started to prep up for dinner. I didn't understand why her situation got from better to worse, when usually it's the other way around.

"Can I ask you one thing?", I couldn't stop myself from asking.  
"What?", she asked back, not paying that much attention to me.  
"Why are you working for me when you could work as a Paramedic or a Doctor and earn more", I asked her out of curiosity.  
She froze for a bit and then said, "It's a long and boring story, you shouldn't concern yourself with that", she replied not looking at me and continued to prepare for dinner.  
"I have lots of time now", I said in an encouragement.  
"But I don't", she said avoiding the subject, "I have to concentrate here to make dinner, you know."  
"Well, tell me the story, if it gets too late to make dinner then I'd take you out for dinner", I tried to convince her.  
She stood up straight, took a deep breath and sighed out in defeat, "I am safer here, with you", she said in a very serious tone, still keeping her back to me.  
"What?!", I asked her confused.  
"You heard me right; taking care of this house is easier. I never wanted a hectic job of a paramedic", she replied vaguely, turning to look at me and smiled.  
"I see", I said in response.

I wasn't convinced with her answer but I didn't push her into telling me. She just worked for me and it was none of my business to question her about her life or her past. It was her choice whether to work as a paramedic or a teacher or as a housekeeper. What really mattered to me was that she was not an assassin or a foreign nation's spy or any sort of threat for the country, and the files that Hunnigan just sent me proved that she didn't have such associations so it was fine with me.

I lifted myself up from the counter seat to head to my room to have a shower, and catch up some sleep before the dinner. I informed Kate about it, so she calls me down for dinner, and she nodded in acknowledgment and I headed to my bedroom to get some well deserved rest.

* * *

A/N: I am really grateful that you could give your time to this story. I apologize if you had some inconvenience because of the grammatical mistakes or typos. It would be great if you leave a comment about the chapter. Have a nice week ahead! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am extremely thankful to all the readers and reviewers, **hodhod2011danger, Shirahane Aikawa, Juliet, Orel Kennedy** (are you and **Orel havi** the same person? If not then I am really sorry for misunderstanding) **and leonkennedy89** , for encouraging me to write.

* * *

Chapter 4

 **(Kate's POV)**

I looked at the time, it was slightly past 8:00 AM, and still Leon wasn't down for breakfast. So, I walked up to his room to ask if everything was okay, thinking maybe his wound hurts or something. I knocked and called out his name, but no response came. I knocked again and pushed open the bedroom door, and stepped into his room. He was still in the bed, sleeping soundly. I contemplated whether I should wake him up or not. He seemed tired so I just decided to let him sleep. After all, he did have the day off.

I moved further in his room, making sure to not make too much noise. I pulled the curtains to his room, making it darker. I moved by his side to pull the blanket on him, since it had slipped off him, and I couldn't fail to notice that he looked really cute and hot, if I may add, whilst sleeping. I snapped at myself for thinking that way about my boss and pulled blanket on him properly. And as I was adjusting his blanket, he grabbed my hand and I barely kept myself from gasping out loud. For a minute I was unsure if I woke him up, but once I was sure that it was just a reflex I released myself from him, and left his room to carry on with my work.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

My off day really felt like an off day, when I descended down the stairs after a long well deserved sleep. For a change I didn't really feel that much tired. Claire was right; it was very much convenient to have a housekeeper. I again made a mental note to thank her for helping me out with this. If it wasn't for her suggestion, I wouldn't have put an ad in the newspaper and Kate wouldn't have been working for me now, which would have ended up in me cleaning this place all by myself now.

I walked in the living room, where I found Kate watching TV and Shadow resting at her feet. He hurried to greet me and Kate took notice of my presence as well, "Good Morning!", she wished me, even though it was way over noon now, "Should I get you lunch… umm… breakfast… Brunch?!"  
I laughed a bit, "Yeah I am a bit hungry", I told her and she got up and walked to the kitchen, and I followed her. She made me grilled sandwiches and I enjoyed them leisurely.

"How's your shoulder?", Kate asked me with a smile.  
"It's fine, I'll be going to get it dressed once I am done with my meal", I informed her.  
"Oh yeah, it's better to change the dressings everyday", she said sitting with me to have her lunch too.  
"Can you do it for me again?", I asked her, after a while, and her hand stopped in mid air, "I mean it's convenient for me, if you do it and you are a professional too."  
"Okay, I'd do it once we're done with lunch", she said taking a bite of her sandwich.  
"You'll do it every day right?", I asked her again, just to be sure that she got what I was asking of her.  
"Yeah", she said with a smile.

We didn't talk much during the lunch and it wasn't much different from other days, since usually I had my lunches alone. Sometimes John accompanied me to lunch but it was always him talking or joking about different things, and I just listened or commented as I saw it fit. The only thing that was different was that I didn't have to rush to the lunch to get back to work. I was literally enjoying my off day and felt more relaxed than before. I again reminded myself to thank Claire about it.

After we were done with breakfast cum lunch, Kate brought down her professional medical kit from her room and started to change the dressing of my shoulder, "You have a really good hand with this", I told her as she wrapped the bandage.  
"Why did you say that", she asked still concentrating on wrapping the bandage.  
"Well it's pretty frequent that I get wounded and have to go to hospital for dressing; when the nurses do it, it hurts a bit but it doesn't hurt when you do it", I told her the truth, "Also you concentrate more on my wound than my face or body."  
"Is that so?", she said stepping back once she was done.  
"Yeah pretty much like it", I told her with a friendly smile, starting to pull on my shirt.

"Your girlfriend must have a hard time with all this", Kate said, once again helping me with it.  
"Yeah very", I replied, remembering how possessive and obsessive my girlfriend gets when it concerns other women.  
"I don't think she'd have any problems with me?", she more of asked in a slightly doubtful tone.  
"Oh you have no idea", I couldn't help but say. As far as I know my girlfriend, she'd have all kind of world issues with Kate.  
"Now you are scaring me", she said a bit nervously.  
"Don't worry she doesn't come here often", I told her the truth, as she threw away the old dressings.

"Why?", Kate asked me with a look of confusion on her face, "I mean she's your girlfriend, usually couples meet every day."  
"Oh we meet every day. The bank, where she works, is close to my workplace so we usually meet over coffee or lunch and if not then I visit her place", I replied as she moved to do the dishes.  
"Why doesn't she come see you?", she asked again in a casual tone.  
"Shadow doesn't like her", I told her looking at him, "And she doesn't like him either. She wants me to get rid of him but…", I tried to find words to complete the sentence.  
"Shadow's more important than her", Kate completed the sentence for me.

"Yeah", I agreed and was surprised at the fact that she understood what I was going to say, "How did you figure it out?"  
"You employed me to look after him, people usually give away pets when they cannot look after them any more", she replied in an obvious tone, "You don't have time for yourself but you make time for him, it's more than obvious you really love him."  
"Yeah he's my best friend", I told her petting Shadow.  
"Now there's something to fall for", Kate said and I looked up at her smiling face. She looked really beautiful whenever she smiled like that.  
There was a door bell and Kate started to move to see who it was, "I'll go and see who it is", I said stopping her.  
"Okay then", she said and got back to doing dishes.

I walked to the front door crossing the living room as the guest rang the door bell again. I pulled open the door, "Leon!", with that my girlfriend hugged me.  
"Lauren?! What brings you here?", I couldn't help but ask her.  
"You took the day off so I thought it'll be great if we spend it together", she replied and before I could say anything she kissed me and closed the door behind her, "We have so much time, we could do so much now", she added hooking her arms on my neck being suggestive. Shadow's bark made her divert her attention away from me, "Just keep it away from me", she pulled me between her and Shadow, panicking a little.

"Shadow, relax", I said as he growled angrily at Lauren.  
"Put it out in the backyard or something", she said from behind me, scared of Shadow and that made him growl and bark at her.  
"Shadow, go in the kitchen", I commanded him but he didn't heed it, "Now", and with a final angry bark he trotted back in the kitchen.  
"Thank God!", she sighed in relief stepping in front of me, "Where were we?", she added throwing her arms around my neck.

I couldn't help but smile at her, the thing I liked about her most was her straightforwardness about such matters. She bit her lower lip seductively and raised herself on her toes to kiss me. We kissed each other passionately and I wrapped my arms around her delicate body, feeling all those curves that were just right and perfect as they can be.

"Shadow!", we heard Kate's voice from the kitchen and it made Lauren break the kiss.  
"Is someone here?", she asked looking in the direction, "Is that Claire here?"  
"Yes, I mean No", I replied as she hurried towards the kitchen, "I mean we have company but it's not Claire."

I followed Lauren back to the kitchen, where Kate was cleaning the mess Shadow made by toppling over his food bowl, "Who the hell is she?", Lauren almost yelled that it startled Kate, "Are you cheating on me Leon S. Kennedy?", she asked in a hurt voice and before I could answer she continued, "That explains why you took so much time to reply to my text. You have another woman besides me."

"I am not cheating on you", I told her, pretty much used to this happening all over again but it annoyed me a little, "It's was because I was sleep…"  
"Well this here is the proof that you are", she pointed at Kate, cutting me in between.  
"She's my…", I began.  
"Don't give me the same old excuse of she's your friend", Lauren said pulling up a dramatic face.  
I sighed trying to calm myself down, and before I could say anything, "I am the caretaker, I do odd jobs around the house", Kate said and Lauren gave her a murderous glare and then she looked at me.  
"It's the truth", I told her peacefully.  
"Since when did you have a caretaker?", Lauren asked me confused and still not believing that Kate just worked for me.  
"For 3 months now", I replied doing the math in my head.

 **(Kate's POV)**

I looked at beautiful woman in front of me as she stared at Leon intensely, as if trying to mentally communicate with him. She was really a divine beauty with fair skin, strawberry blond hair, emerald green eyes, tall stature and a supermodel figure. Not only she looked like a supermodel but she carried herself like one as well, her clothes and accessories all seemed very pricey. She really complimented Leon and they looked good together.

My gaze drifted to Leon, who wore his usual plain expression and didn't show any sign of panic or stress, as his girlfriend tried to look for any signs of infidelity. I was more worried about their relationship than him at this point in time. She abruptly turned her head to look at me with a same intensity and I pretended that I was looking at her all the time and trying to seem normal, even though my heart was beating really fast. God! Her stare was so murderous I could feel the chill. There was no doubt that she was very possessive about Leon.

"Okay, I believe you", the woman said moving to Leon's side, "You really gave me a scare back there. I was very close to being heartbroken", she told him swinging her arm around his arm and tugged hard on it.  
Leon grabbed his wounded shoulder and almost winced in pain, "Sorry about that", he said, his voice was almost toneless but I was sure he must be in pain.  
"So how about we go out?", she asked him with a bright smile.  
"Yeah", he replied and briefly looked at me. I wanted to ask if he was okay but I dared not, not it front of his girlfriend. Shadow started barking angrily at his girlfriend, "Stay with Kate", Leon ordered him.

"Kate?", his girlfriend said with a line of distress on her face.  
"The caretaker, Kate's her name", he informed her.  
"Oh…", she looked from him to me and her gaze didn't feel right, it was almost demeaning, "I am Lauren Pryze", she introduced herself.  
"Nice to meet you", I said courteously and she forced a smile.  
"Shall we get going?", she asked Leon with a more genuine smile, and he gave her nod.

Lauren gave me one last scornful look with a plastic smile and almost dragged away Leon with her, telling him about all the places she'd like to go with him. I sighed in relief, I never thought that the air would get this tense when I'd meet Leon's girlfriend. But I guess any woman would react this way if she came to know that her boyfriend was living with another woman, may it be his housekeeper. I bent down to clean up the mess thinking that it could be worse but it ended on a good note.

I felt a presence and heard a feminine voice, "Hey you!", I looked back to spot Lauren standing at the kitchen door. Shadow growled at her angrily but didn't make any move, "Are you listening?", she asked me in a sharp tone, snapping her fingers to grab my attention.

"Yes", I replied standing up, paying complete attention to her.  
"Well after you clean this mess, make sure to change the beddings of Leon's room because I'll be staying over the night", she said with an air of importance.  
"Alright", I gave her a nod of acknowledgement.  
"Learn to show some respect, you're working for my boyfriend", she said with a sense of pride.  
"Excuse me?!", I couldn't help but say. I didn't know what I said was disrespectful.  
"Apologize!", she demanded of me.

"I am sorry", I apologized not wanting to argue with her. Lauren let out a laugh and turned her back on me. Shadow barked at her angrily, "I can see why you don't like her", I couldn't help but say, again getting down to clean the mess, "But there's no point taking your anger out on me", I talked to him and he whined in response as if apologizing, "Well it's fine!", I said patting his head once.

I was hoping that I could get along with Leon's girlfriend but I don't think that's an option now. She didn't seem the kind of person, who's easily impressed and I didn't really make a very good first impression either. I was pretty much sure that she already hates me, and I possibly can't do anything to change that perception of her about me. The only thing I could do was just stay out of her way. I really didn't want to rush my judgments but, purely in my opinion, she seemed a little arrogant.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for giving your time to this story, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and forgive me for any grammatical mistakes or typos that might have caused an inconvenience. I would be grateful if you share your views about the chapter. See you all next week!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I would take this moment to thank all my readers, for all and the follows and favorites, and the reviewers, **Shirahane Aikawa, hodhod2011danger and Orel Havi** , for reviewing. I just want you guys to know that it's really a delight to know your views on the chapter and I always look forward to it.

* * *

Chapter 5

 **(Kate's POV)**

I was preparing coffee for breakfast when I heard a hissing noise. At first, I ignored it thinking I might be just hearing things, since I was a little sleepy. But when I heard it a second time, I got a little scared thinking if a snake or something got in the house and desperately looked around to spot it. When I turned back tracking the direction of the sound, I found the back door opened just a crack and just barely enough so I could see just an eye and half of the face of a man.

I contained my laughter, "John?!", I could only say.  
"Is she here?", he asked in a very low voice.  
"No, she's not today", I answered him letting out a laugh and getting back to preparing breakfast.  
"Thank god!", he said relieved opening the door and letting himself in, "I really don't like having breakfast with her, and she's been around here, a little too much lately."  
"That's because she's Leon's girlfriend, isn't it? I mean it's pretty normal", I couldn't help but say concentrating on preparing breakfast.  
"Normal… but definitely not usual", he made a point taking a seat on one of the kitchen chairs; "She wasn't here before this often."  
"Well Leon told me that Shadow is not fond of her", I told him and Shadow barked in agreement, "And she's not fond of Shadow either."  
"The only one she's fond of is herself", John said with a laugh.  
"And Leon as well", I said with a smile, putting a plate freshly prepared breakfast in front of him.

John let out a muted laugh, muttering something under his breath, which I didn't quite catch. It had been a considerable time since I first met Lauren, and I could see that she was totally into Leon and Leon held the same strong feelings of love towards her. They were an absolute case of opposites attract; I couldn't really see some common ground or interests between them. She was a person who expressed her emotions and feeling very loud and clear, and Leon was very calm and peaceful kind. Leon was humble and modest, but she carried this air of superiority around her. But even despite those contrasting differences they were together, and seemed much like normal loving couple.

On the other hand, Lauren wasn't really friendly with John and although he didn't show it out that much, but it seemed he didn't like her that much either. Lauren always disapproved of how John was freeloading on Leon's money, which was often the topic of their breakfast squabble, since Leon didn't mind it as much as Lauren did. It was obvious that Leon and John were very good friends to let something like this come between their friendship. I could just say it was something like integrity in diversity.

Leon came down a little later and I served him breakfast, before sitting down to have mine as well. Leon and John discussed something about work, talked on trivial matters and joked with each other. Once they finished breakfast, I informed Leon about the low supplies and he gave me his card, so I could shop for the groceries and supplies. And with his usual warnings he and John left for work.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I used my keys to get inside the house and unlike every time Shadow didn't come to greet me, which came as a shock to me. I called for him but he didn't show up, so I walked through the living room, into the kitchen just to check on him but he wasn't there. I checked out in the backyard and he wasn't there either. Kate didn't seem to be home either and I couldn't help but think if she left him out, and he ran away somewhere. I dropped the thought, since Shadow was a little too smart to run away like that.

I took out my phone and called Kate on her cell phone that I had to get for her, and which she agreed to keep after hours of convincing. I waited for her to pick up the call, "Hello?", she answered from the other side.  
"Where are you?", I asked her looking around the house for Shadow just in case.  
"I went out for grocery shopping", she replied and I heard a bark from her end.  
"You have Shadow with you?!", I asked her astonished, rounding back to the kitchen once again.  
"I know you said not to take him out on my own, but he was whining a lot when I was leaving, so I took him with me", she replied sounding a little regretful.  
"He didn't cause much trouble or anything", I asked her surprised. The only reason I asked that of her was because Shadow never listened to anyone but me.

"Not at all, he was well behaved", Kate said and I heard the kitchen door open, and she entered the kitchen with her grocery bags and Shadow at her heels; the phone balanced between her ear and shoulder. I moved to help her, "Thanks", she said setting the bags on the counter, "You came home early today?"  
"Yeah, I didn't have too much work", I gave her the obvious reply.  
"Oh I see", she said in acknowledgement.  
"Anyways I'd just go and have a shower", I said starting to move out.

Kate hummed in response, moving around the kitchen setting the consumables where they belong. I walked up to my bedroom, loosening my holster, and with Shadow following close behind me. I got a clean pair of clothes from the wardrobe and headed for a well needed hot shower.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I had just done with putting away all the groceries, when I heard the doorbell. Usually we don't get any visitors, apart from John and Lauren, but it's probably because Leon is not home most of the time. But since he was home now, it was a possibility that someone came to meet him. I walked to the front door and had opened it just a bit, when recognizing the person at the door made me instinctively shut the door. It was the last person I wanted to be here. The man tried to push open the door and I threw all my weight on it to close it, but I wasn't any match for him as he finally managed to push open the door. I backed away from him in fear.

"Finally found you", he said with a mad smile on his face.  
"How?", I could only manage, the fear was literally paralyzing me.  
"Got lucky", he said throwing his arms wide, "Couldn't believe my luck, when I saw you in the store today."  
"What do you want?", I asked even though I knew what he was after.  
"I've come to take you", he said and with one swift movement grabbed my hand.  
"Let go off me", I said struggling.  
"Not in a million years", he said smiling happily as he watched me struggle. Then I heard a bark and looked up to see Shadow, "I knew this would happen, so I brought this", he took out a gun from his pocket and shot at Shadow but Shadow dodged it somehow and ran upstairs, "Now move!", he said pulling me along.  
"Please let me go, I beg of you", I cried helplessly as he pulled me along, my strength was no match for his brute strength.

Then I felt someone grab my other arm and the man couldn't drag me with him anymore. He and I, both looked back; it was Leon keeping a firm grip on my arm. I was so scared that I had forgotten for a moment that he was home too, "Got yourself a new boyfriend", the man said displeased, "Back off before I shoot you", he aimed his gun at Leon too.

"That's no way to treat a woman", Leon said not letting go.  
"My woman, didn't she tell you she's my girlfriend", he said with a victorious smile.  
Leon looked at me inquisitively and I shook my head, "No", I managed to say somehow.  
"She doesn't want to go with you", Leon said with a weight in his voice.  
"You can't stop me from taking her away", the man said and shot at Leon.

I screamed in fear but Leon had bent his head in time to dodge the bullet, and was already throwing a punch at man's face. The punch landed hard on his face and he got knocked out. My heart was still beating like mad and I felt shiver run down my spine, paralyzing me. I couldn't comprehend any of my surroundings, couldn't hear a thing, couldn't make sense of anything I was seeing; couldn't even find my voice to say anything. My knees felt weak and I stumbled a little, not able to maintain my balance.

I felt an arm going around my waist as Leon moved to support me, "Hey?! Hey! You alright?", he asked me concerned and I gave him a nod, "The cops are on their way", he told me keeping his phone back, "Don't cry alright?", he added wiping my tears that I was totally unaware of, "You know this guy?"  
"My ex, Max", I managed to reply to him somehow, "I didn't… I didn't know he was like that…"  
"It's alright!", he said pulling me to himself and before I knew it myself, I was crying on him.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I held on to Kate, she didn't seem to be able to stand on her own and anyone could see that she was scared and shaken to the core. I didn't know the reason why she was so terrified of this man but she was in no condition to tell me now. I didn't really realize when I pulled her in a hug to comfort her. I had held many women in my arms but somehow holding her felt really nice. She felt really warm and soothing somehow; it was as if I could hold on to her forever.

We pulled away from the hug, when we heard the sirens of the cop car. She looked back and dried her tears, "Are you alright?", I asked her.  
She nodded not really looking at me, "I am sorry, I ruined your shirt", she apologized and I instinctively looked down at it.  
"It's fine!", I told her smiling as the cops reached our door.

I explained the entire situation to the cops as I knew it and then they talked to Kate about it. Supposedly, she had restraining order against her ex for some reason. The breach of restraining order and me pressing charges on him was more than enough to earn him a trip to prison. When the cops left, things really became a little too quiet and this wasn't the silence one would like.

I watched Kate walk back in the kitchen and my feet followed her on its own. She started to prepare for dinner, and I couldn't help but appreciate her professionalism. It would have been completely normal, if she wanted an evening to herself to recuperate. From the way she was shaking in my arms just a couple of minutes ago, I didn't think that the first thing that she'll do, after the cops leave with the man, was to make dinner.

I stopped her, as she was about to chop a tomato, "It's alright, I'll order something tonight", I said to her in an understanding tone.  
She turned her head to face me and smiled weakly, "I am fine", she replied releasing her hand and sliced the tomato in two.  
"Are you sure?", I asked her concerned.  
She gave me a nod, "Yes, it's not the first time this happened", she said concentrating on cooking.  
"You want to tell me about it?", I asked her taking a seat on the kitchen chair.

Kate looked at me and contemplated about it a little, "I guess you'd want to know after this", she more of thought out loud and let out a sigh of tiredness, "Max and I met at a party. We talked about work, weather and stuff; he was alright. Next day he showed up at my work, said he wanted to know me better and asked me out on coffee. We started seeing each other and then eventually started to date. A few weeks later he brought me to show his apartment, and just a little while in there he tried to force himself on me", her voice wavered as she spoke these words, "I pushed him hard and ran back home", tears again streamed down her face, "After that he turned mad, followed me everywhere. He'd hurt himself and show up at the hospital and I quit my job to avoid him. But then he started getting drunk and make a scene at my door. The neighbors complained to my tenant about it, and he threw me out. I got a hotel room and a new job as a substitute teacher, so that I could get a new place, but he showed up at the school too. One of the student's almost got hurt because of him, and I had to quit again for their safety. I needed to hide from him and that's when you put up the advertisement."

"And you came to work for a total stranger", I couldn't help but say.  
"I thought you wouldn't be worse than Max", Kate said with the weakest of her smiles, "to be honest I was really desperate for a home and a job; I was running out of all my savings."  
"And you got adventurous", I joked hoping she'd smile more.  
"Yeah something like that", she agreed smiling a little more, "Thanks for helping me back there!", she said gratefully.  
"It's nothing", I told her casually, "I'll protect you as long as I can."

I couldn't help but smile a little at those sincere words. It was the first time someone has been this much considerate to me. This guy could've just turned a blind eye to my troubles but he chose to help me out, and I couldn't be any more grateful to him. I didn't know if he would keep his words, but I felt a lot more relieved and secure, sharing his company at this moment in time. I was glad that he was home today; otherwise I couldn't have imagined what would have happened to me.

"Hey!", I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt Leon's warm hand over mine, "You feeling alright?", he asked again.  
"I am fine!", I told resuming to cook dinner.  
"You don't have to do this, I can order something from outside", he said to me, once again.  
"Well it would defeat the purpose of me being here", I told him moving to put the pan on the stove, "You just relax and watch TV or something. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

I was again taken aback by her commitment and dedication towards her work, "Well if you say so", I said raising myself off the kitchen chair. I started to move out and stopped at the door to look back at her just once. She was already busy with cooking dinner. I wasn't sure if she really was alright but if she wished to work, then all I had to do was to have faith in her that she could do it. I walked to the living room, sat on the couch and started the television to kill the time.

The rest of the evening went by pretty much normal; at least on the surface they were normal. Kate continued with her work as if nothing happened. She didn't delay the dinner and it tasted as good as it always did. She also took care of a few other trivial things before we both retired to sleep. She really was exceptionally professional as a housekeeper.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the back story of Kate (not that impressive I know), and apologize for the grammatical mistakes or typos that might have caused an inconvenience.

 **Orel Havi** , you deserve the mention! I just wanted to familiarize a little, so if you review in future I know it's coming from you. :D

See you all next Tuesday/ Wednesday!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I would like to express my heartfelt gratitude to all the wonderful readers and reviewers, **leonkennedy89, hodhod2011danger, Orel Havi and Shirahane Aikawa** , for their love and support. You guys are awesome! :D

* * *

Chapter 6

 **(Kate's POV)**

I covered my mouth, with the back on my hand, yawning out of the sleepiness, as I made my way down the stairs. I couldn't really get a good sleep because Lauren stayed over last night, and it tends to get a little noisy whenever she's around. And I wasn't really in a position to complain about it either. Leon's been so nice to help me out with the stalker ex issue last week, and compared to that, this was just a minor inconvenience. Even if it hadn't been like that, I couldn't just go and interrupt someone's private moments just because I was having trouble sleeping, especially when that someone is the person who signs my paychecks. It would not only be indecent and impolite but also ungrateful and super awkward.

As I stepped in the kitchen, I couldn't help but rub my eyes, feeling that I might be seeing things or something. It was Lauren, in just Leon's shirt and nothing more. She was going around and about the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards, humming a random tune and looking for something. After getting past the initial moment of shock, that she was actually doing something other than to order me around about doing her chores, I moved further in the kitchen.

"Need help?", I asked Lauren with a polite smile, since she clearly needed some help.  
She turned to look back at me and let out a displeased huff, "Well I am going to prepare breakfast for Leon today, so I don't need your help", she said acting all superior.  
"Umm okay but do you want me to tell you what is where", I offered my help once again.  
"Yeah, you can do that. Where are the eggs?", she asked opening a cupboard.  
"In the refrigerator", I told her and began to doubt her culinary skills.

And it was sooner than later that I came to know that my suspicions were right. Lauren not only had really poor culinary skills, but she didn't know Leon's preferences either. She burnt the toasts; undercooked the omelets, not to mention put too much pepper in it; put milk in Leon's coffee and added too much sugar to it.

I had initially thought that I won't really meddle with her cooking, because as days passed she hated me even more, but seeing her cook like this made me revolt against my initial thoughts. But nothing good came out of it, since she didn't hear a word I said and silenced me every time I tried to tell her, her mistake. In the end, everything was on the table and I could just pray that this food doesn't make Leon sick, because for all I know he loved Lauren so much that he'd even eat this breakfast, if one can call it that.

"All set", Lauren said plating two plates for herself and Leon, and keeping it on a small kitchen table. She looked really pleased with her cooking, "You don't say anything, I want it to be surprise!", she added to me in a strict tone of warning.  
"Ms. Pryze this is just…", I began to tell her that it was all a really bad idea.  
"I don't need your opinion, I am a better cook than you", she said and I barely held myself from slapping my face.

"Morning Ladies!", Leon greeted us, as he entered the kitchen.  
"Good morning, sweetheart!", Lauren said in a very sweet tone and kissed Leon passionately.  
"Shouldn't you get ready for work?", Leon asked her, noticing that she was wearing his shirt.  
"It's Sunday, it's my off", she told him with a bright smile, "C'mon let's have breakfast", she pulled him to the set table.

They sat down and I watched Leon in horror, as he took a bite of that horrible meal, and his expression told me that he didn't like how it tasted. He swallowed it somehow and tried to wash it down with coffee, but he spit it out the moment he sipped it, "My god Kate, this is terrible", he said drinking water instead.  
"I know, I am sorry!", I couldn't help be apologetic, feeling that somewhere I was at fault too, for letting Lauren cook however she wanted. It was my responsibility to cook breakfast and I should've protested better.  
"Yeah this food is horrible! Are you trying to kill us with this terrible food?", Lauren said flaring in anger and Leon looked at her.  
"I am sorry, I'll make it again", I moved to make breakfast again.  
"No need, I think I'll take Lauren out for breakfast", Leon said drinking some more water.  
"All happens for good. I'd go get ready", she said happily and raised herself from her seat.

Lauren moved to kiss Leon on cheek, and then hurried out of the kitchen. My eyes followed her as she made her way through the living room, in what seemed to be cheerful strides. Leon let out a sigh and I looked back at him a little nervously. He was looking at the meal and shook his head slightly. I really don't know if he was displeased with me, but I hoped that just this once he'd let it pass. I still didn't have enough money to live on my own and I still needed this job. It would have been easier to dodge this bullet if I told him the truth, but I didn't want to be the one to cause any sort of disturbances in his love life.

I was trying to think of some excuse or some well phrased plea, in case Leon has already decided to fire me, when he look to his side and called out to Shadow, "Shadow, here boy", he said giving the food to Shadow and even Shadow smelt and left it, "Thought so", Leon said pushing the plate aside. He stood up and walked to me and I braced myself for the scolding, "Next time please give me a warning!", he spoke in his usual monotone, but his words were definitely criticizing, "Her cooking is really terrible."

"How did you know?!", I asked him astonished, feeling relieved all of a sudden.  
"First you cook a lot better than this, and second she didn't even touch her plate to say it tastes bad", he pointed at her plate, "Let her live under the impression that I believe you cooked this breakfast, alright?"  
"Okay", I nodded in agreement. It was really not much of a big deal anyways.  
"See you later then", he said spotting Lauren and I replied with a smile.

I watched him join Lauren and they kissed briefly, before heading out. I sighed in relief once again, getting rid of the sweat beads off my forehead. I didn't think that Leon would be this perceptive or observant. I would have been really in a great trouble if it was some other guy, but fortunately these two traits of his, did save me today.

I smiled down at Shadow feeling lucky. He barked once and jerked his head towards his food bowl. I apologized to him as well and moved to fill his bowl. I was so worried about Lauren preparing breakfast that I had totally forgotten about my other responsibilities. Shadow enjoyed his meal and I looked down at the toxic waste that Lauren had prepared, and without thinking twice I dumped it in the bin, before moving to prepare breakfast for myself.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I unlocked the door and dragged my feet into the living room, loosening my holster. I was really tired and I didn't have any idea about the time, as I flopped on the couch. I removed my holster and it felt as if I had removed heavy weights off my shoulder. I unlaced my shoes and pulled my feet out of them. I felt hungry, but I was so tired that I decided to just relax for a moment. Shadow rested his head on my knee and I rubbed behind his ears with a smile.

I let out a tired sigh, leaning back on the couch and making myself a little more comfortable. I rested my head on the back of the couch, closing my eyes. It really felt great doing that. It was so quiet that I could hear the clock tick. I involuntarily listened to the rhythmic sounds of clock, whilst relaxing. My body felt a little light but my head felt heavy, and a blankness spread over my eyes.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I stepped out of my room to get some water, and I noticed that Leon's room's door was wide open, meaning he still didn't return yet. I couldn't help but pity that guy, as I descended the steps. I rubbed my eyes to confirm if what I was seeing was true. Leon had passed out on couch, with Shadow settled at foot of it. His things were nothing less than a mess on the living room floor. I decided not to disturb his peaceful sleep and walked to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge door to get water, and couldn't help but notice that the dinner was untouched.

I filled the jug and walked back to the living room wondering how much tired Leon must be that he crashed on the couch. I climbed up the stairs and went to my room. As I was settling in my bed, I couldn't help but think that it must be cold on that couch. So I walked to Leon's room, gathered up his blanket and again walked down the stairs to him. I looked at his sleeping form a bit, shaking my head a little, as I sighed. I put the blanket on him and adjusted it so it covered his feet. Then I moved to adjust it over his shoulders when he grabbed and pulled me.

"Ah…", a gasp of surprise escaped my lips, as I landed hard on top of him and it woke him up. I looked up at him as I said, "I am sorry I…", I stopped in mid sentence, as my gaze fell on to his face. Our faces were really close, mere inches apart, not to mention I was completely on top of him, and there was just his blanket between us, which I was still holding on to. His eyes were so deep, and I felt as if he was communicating with them. I lifted myself off him a bit and my hair fell on his face, "I am sorry", I said pulling it away from his face, since it definitely must have went in his eyes.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I couldn't seem to look away from Kate's face, I knew she was beautiful, but up close she was more beautiful. She looked away, maybe my gaze was making her uncomfortable, and we both tried to get up so that we could get out of this uncomfortable situation. But we rolled over and fell down, and off the couch, with me landing on top of her. I saved her head from hitting the floor by keeping my hand under it, but she was definitely crushed under my weight.

"I am sorry", it was my turn to apologize. I looked down at her; her eyes were closed, "Are you okay?", I asked her in concern.  
"I am fine", she replied nodding and opened her eyes to look up at me, "You're heavy!"  
"And you are lighter than the average woman of your size", I said to her trying to ease up the atmosphere and got off her.  
"How do you know?", she asked sitting up as well.  
"Lauren is not my first girlfriend", I told her, with a slight shake of my head.  
"How many you had?", she asked the very unexpected question and I looked at her for one long moment before answering.  
"Lost count", I replied letting out a tired sigh.

Kate didn't say anything, she was probably wondering if what I said was true. After a long silence, I stood up and gave my hand to her. She took it and I pulled her up effortlessly, "Thanks!", she said in soft voice.  
"I was the reason you were down", I couldn't help but say.  
"It was not your fault", she said and before I could say anything, she added, "Anyways it's late, we should head upstairs and sleep", she handed me my blanket.

I nodded and without any further words, we headed upstairs, with Kate leading the way. I saw her enter her room and close the door. I walked to my room and closed the door too. I took a quick shower, pulled on clean clothes and got on the bed to sleep. The sheets were washed and the bed felt warm, but something felt missing. I stared at the ceiling wondering what, but my mind felt too tired to ponder on that thought. I closed my eyes letting out a sigh and a pair of deep blue eyes flashed in my memory. I tried to remember which one of my girlfriends those beautiful eyes belonged to, and thinking about that put me to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for giving your time to this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it (even though it was kind of short) and I apologize for the grammatical mistakes and typos that might have caused an inconvenience. Please feel free to let me know how it was. See you all next week, with another chapter. :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I would like to express my gratitude to all the readers, for reading, following and marking this story as their favorites, and also **hodhod2011danger, KenLalaLaura, Shirahane Aikawa, Dragonmaster789 and the Anonymous reviewer,** for sharing their valuable opinions with me; I really look forward to those so please feel free to share your views and give me insights.

* * *

Chapter 7

 **(Leon's POV)**

I listened to Hunnigan on the phone, as I descended down the stairs. She informed me about some last minute changes in my schedule and few other details, before hanging up. I crossed the living room and entered the kitchen, where Kate was busy preparing the breakfast, whose aroma was really appetizing and could make anyone's mouth water. She briefly spared me a look, as I took a seat on the kitchen chair, and got back to taking the omelets off the pan and on the plate.

"Good Morning!", I wished her getting the morning paper, since she didn't wish me like always.  
"Good Morning!", she wished me back with a smile as she put the plate in front of me.  
"Are you okay?", I asked her, since her voice sounded a little different.  
She smiled pouring me a cup of coffee and replied, "I am very well, thank you!"  
"You sound different and look a bit pale", I stated, noticing the difference from her usual self.  
"Do I?", she said with a surprised tone and I nodded in affirmation, "Don't worry I am fine", she added casually with a smile.

And before I could say anything, the back door opened and very surprisingly Lauren entered the kitchen. It wasn't my off day or weekend, so her showing up this early was a little odd. Her visits sure had increased with Kate around, since she suspected Kate to make moves on me. She just wanted to protect me, since I was really naïve when it came to women and their web of seduction. At least that's what her explanation was on the matter, when I casually asked her about it.

Lauren visiting now of all times, was nothing less than a mystery. I didn't remember if I promised her something today, or if she said she wanted to talk to me about something. If we were supposed to go out, I am sure she would have mentioned it on the coffee meet yesterday. I was in middle of wondering all this, when I noticed a huge plastic bag in her hand, as she made her way towards me. It seemed like she was packing a dead body, from the way she was barely holding it up off the ground.

"Good Morning, sweetheart!", Lauren said smiling brightly at me.  
"Good Morning!", I said to her and she moved to kiss me in a greeting. I expected it to be brief, but surprisingly it went on for at least a minute.  
"Breakfast?", Kate asked her in a formal yet friendly tone, as she pulled away from the kiss.  
"No, I already had some", she said waving her hand casually, "These are some of my clothes, they need to be hand washed", she said to her putting that plastic bag, which probably had her clothes in it, on the counter. The purpose of her visit was now more than clear.

Kate looked at the bundle and then to Lauren seemingly distressed, "You don't have to do it", I said before she agreed to it, "You don't have to work for Lauren."  
"What are you saying?", Lauren said in shock and disbelief.  
"I pay her and not you, so she's not liable to do your chores", I said to Lauren calmly.  
"But you pay her more than she works for and I am your girlfriend, she can do a bit of my bidding", she said shooting an angry glare at Kate for some reason.  
"That's none of your business; it's my money I'll spend it the way I want", I said to her clearly making a point, "She's employed to do my house work and not yours. She's not your slave", I gave her an angry stare.  
"Okay if you say so", she said huffing, giving up on the matter but she didn't look too happy about it.

Kate was doing a great job looking after Shadow and the house, plus she was an excellent cook too. She was pretty much flexible with her work as well, if I told her to make me breakfast early, she would do it without fail; so even if I paid her more than usual, she deserved it. If I add the stuff Lauren was making her do behind my back all this time, then she deserved more than what I was paying her. Just because she's not complaining, it doesn't mean it's easy for her or we should abuse her hospitality.

 **(Kate's POV)**

I was very much relieved when Leon saved me from doing Lauren's laundry, but Lauren clearly seemed very displeased with his decision. Although she agreed to it, but she was literally sending me mental signals that she wants her laundry to be done, by this evening and without Leon finding it out about it, all through the time we were having our breakfast. I just sighed inwardly, thinking that it would have been better if I was oblivious or dumb about these cues, or in the least could act that way.

Leon wiped his mouth on a napkin, finished his coffee and stood up to leave, "C'mon I'll drop you to work", he said to her in pretty natural tone. It didn't seem like they had a disagreement just a few minutes ago.  
"I'd leave my laundry here", Lauren said to no one in particular, "I'll get it after work."  
"Take care", Leon wished me like usual and walked ahead.  
"I want you do that laundry by the time I return", she whispered to me so that Leon doesn't hear it, "Or I'd see to the fact that Leon fires you!"

I gave her a nod in response, feeling slightly down all of a sudden, and she left the kitchen slightly disgruntled. I knew if Lauren really wanted, she could make Leon pull me off the job. I sighed collecting dirty plates and cup, when I heard someone's footsteps behind me and I turned back to see who it was, "I'd really pull you off the job if you so much as washed even single cloth in that bag", Leon almost threatened me walking back in the kitchen, "You don't have to work for Lauren and she can't make me fire you!", he added with a weight in voice.

"Did you find your wallet, it's not in the bedroom!", Lauren yelled from the living room as I gave Leon a nod.  
"Yeah!", he yelled back to her, starting to leave.

Leon gave me a meaningful look, before exiting the kitchen. I smiled again; he really was a very kind man. He was more than what meets the eye, just maybe he got unfortunate with Lauren. I laughed inwardly at that thought and moved to set the dirty cups and plates in the sink. Almost all of sudden my body felt heavy and there was a sharp pain in my head. I grabbed my head with one hand as the room seemed to be spinning, with a tremendous speed.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I back tracked again to the kitchen, this time I had really forgotten my phone. I stepped in the kitchen just in time to catch Kate as she fell, "My god Kate! You are burning", I couldn't help but say feeling her temperature. This was the actual reason, why she looked pale and her voice seemed different, because she was really sick.  
"I am fine", she said with her eyes closed.  
"No you're not", I disagreed with her, "take an off today and rest", I said lifting her up in my arms.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?", Lauren yelled stepping into the kitchen, misunderstanding the situation.  
"Helping her", I said moving out and towards Kate's room.

Kate grabbed the front of my jacket as I ascended up the stairs. Once in her room, I placed her on her bed and covered her with the blanket, "Thanks!", she mumbled to me weakly, with her eyes closed.  
"I'll send a doctor for you", I told her tucking her in, "just rest for now."  
"Hmm", she hummed in response and opened her eyes a little just to say, "I am sorry."  
"Don't worry about it", I said standing up, "I have to head to work now, so you take care."

Kate barely hummed in response and I exited her room. I descended down the stairs and Lauren was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs. She gave me a displeased look and I couldn't help but shake my head in disbelief. I didn't say anything and exited the house, pretending not to notice her anger. She tried to get my attention at the fact by slamming the car door shut, but it only made me let out laugh at that childish behavior. She continued to frown at me and administer the silent treatment on me, but I really didn't feel fazed by it or anything. I guess I had too much experience with women's anger and their insecurity about me.

"I am mad, if you haven't noticed!", Lauren finally broke her silence halfway through the ride.  
"Why?", I asked her in a monotone, even though I had some idea what it was all about.  
"Because you sided with that hag", she said pouting a little.  
"Housekeeper", I corrected her with a smile.  
"Whatever", she said rolling her eyes, "The thing is she's not going to respect me if you keep siding with her."  
"She respects you", I told her the truth, "And don't you think those clothes would have been a little too much for her."  
"But baby you already pay her more than she deserves, you know", she argued with me.  
"She takes care of a bunch of things around the house, and looks after Shadow as well. Now if we add the things you want her to do, then it would be just unfair and inhumane", I reasoned with her, "Kate's a human too; she has her limits. And you saw it yourself today; she got sick working like dogs for you."

"Oh she's only faking it", Lauren really surprised me with her sense of inconsideration.  
"Lauren, she was burning with fever, the least you could do is not talk shit about her", I said to her calmly.  
"See you're siding with her again", she said turning in her seat, and accusing me once again.  
"Well if you see it that way I won't deny it", I really couldn't win an argument with her anyhow and I had already given her my points.  
"That's just great! That's really great! You're my boyfriend but you never listen to me!", her voice wavered and I knew that she was about to cry.  
"Well she's not my slave", I said losing my calm a little as well.

"I want her out of your house now!", Lauren demanded crying.  
"What?!", I couldn't help but say, not knowing how else to react to her crying.  
"I want you to fire her, this instant", she rephrased her plea clearly.  
"I can't do that", I said totally revolted of the idea, "She does a lot of work around my house, and above all takes care of Shadow. Do you think I can spend so much time with you on weekends or off days or spends nights over at your place, if I am busy taking care of Shadow or cleaning the house?"

Lauren didn't say anything for a moment possibly thinking on what I said, "You should just get rid of the dog as well", she said crossing her arms, as the light turned green.  
"Shadow is my best buddy, he's not going anywhere and I need Kate's help to take care of him for now, so she's not going anywhere either", I told her my final verdict, "It would be better for you, or more correctly us, if you try and understand it."  
"I understand it!", she said in a whiny tone, "I just… just get so jealous when I see you with her", she expressed her insecurity.

"You don't have to be", I told her smiling a little, "I don't feeling anything for her, yet", I added just to tease her.  
Lauren hit my arm, "Stop joking!", she said repulsed by the idea.  
"I love you!", I told her stopping the car in front of her workplace.  
"I love you too", she said with a gorgeous smile and I leaned in to kiss her.

Lauren returned the kiss with the same passion and we kissed longer than usual, possibly as a sign of forgetting our differences and reconciliation. I was really glad that I could finally make some sense to her and we could resolve this issue of Kate working for me, which had definitely been on her mind since the time she came to know about it. When we ended the kiss, she grabbed her things, fixed her lipstick and kissed my cheek before getting out of the car. I watched her get inside her office building, before heading to my work place.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I filled Shadows bowl and he barked as if saying thank you and I said, "You're Welcome!" I moved to wash the dishes from the morning. As Leon had allowed me, I had rested all morning through evening. All my work was still pending and house was nothing less than a mess. So now when I feel a bit better I thought to take care of it, after all I was the caretaker of this place. I washed and dried the dishes and moved to tidy up the living room. I heard the doorbell when I was just finished with it. I moved casually to get the door, knowing it must be someone asking address or some sales guy or something like that, since Leon hardly gets any visitors besides John and Lauren.

I pulled open the door and recognized the petite woman, who is Leon's doctor friend, as she said, "Hi!"  
"Umm… Rebecca right?!", I said remembering her name, "I am afraid Leon's not home."  
"I know, I am here to see you", she said with a smile.  
"Me?!", I said surprised.  
"Yes!", she nodded, "Can I come in?"  
"Yeah, yeah sure", I said opening the door wide enough, since I was holding her at the door, "I am sorry."  
"What for?", she said stepping in the house.  
"For being rude", I said casually, "Please have a seat, I'll get you some coffee."  
"Oh please don't be so formal", Rebecca said, giving me a friendly smile.  
"But you'll have coffee right?", I asked her returning the gesture.  
"Yeah sure", she smiled and gave me a nod.

I moved to the kitchen and she followed me. She took a seat at the counter as I prepared coffee for her, "So how can I help you?", I asked her, after a while.  
"By telling me how do you feel?", she said and I looked at her confused.  
"I am doing fine", I told her pouring coffee for her, "You came all the way to ask me this?", I offered her coffee.  
"Yes and No", she replied taking the coffee and laughed a little, "Don't be confused, actually Leon called me this morning asking if I could check on you, since you were sick."

I couldn't help but smile at the consideration that Leon showed towards me, "I see", I said sipping my coffee, things were clear to me now, "I am sorry for the bother but I am fine; he must have forgotten that I used to work as a doctor too and know how to deal with fever."  
"Oh yeah he mentioned something about it before. It slipped my mind as well", she said bumping her fist onto her head, "By the way coffee is really great! I thought John oversells your culinary skills."  
"You know John as well?", I asked her surprised.  
"Yeah Leon, John, Claire, Chris, Jill and others, we are like pack of good friends", she said smiling proudly.  
"Oh", I could only say in response, since the only people that she mentioned and I know are Leon and John.

"So anyways thanks for coffee", Rebecca said setting her cup down, "I have to go back home, my kid must be waiting."  
"You have a kid?!", I said really surprised.  
"Yeah, I married early", she smiled, "Life is kinda fast paced for me. Treat me and my family to a meal sometime?"  
"Yeah sure", I agreed as I saw her to the door.  
"It was great meeting you, I hope we can be friends", she said with a bit of doubt.  
"Of course", I smiled; Leon and his friends were really down to earth people.  
"See you sometime then", she said and moved away.  
"Yeah take care on your way home", I wished her as she got in her car.

I looked at Shadow at my heels; he's been the only company I had for past two months, excluding the times spent with Leon, John and Lauren. Leon is a man of few words; John is friendlier than Leon but still I only see him for a very short duration of breakfast; and Lauren despises me, so I couldn't say I was having proper social interactions with them. But Rebecca visiting me today, made me feel like that one of my friends was visiting me. Although we didn't talk too much on a personal basis, but I guess it was more than enough for someone, who was as socially deprived as me.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I used my keys to unlock the door and Shadow came to welcome me. I stroked his head once and straightaway headed to my bedroom, since Kate was not doing well so possibly there won't be any dinner waiting for me. And since I wasn't really a fan of restaurant food, I just decided to skip it, at least for today. When I pushed open the door, I saw Kate changing the sheets on my bed. I really wasn't expecting her to be in my room and it was a little odd seeing her there, so much so that for a moment I didn't know what to do.

"I thought I told you to take off and rest?", I said feeling a little annoyed for some reason.  
Kate looked back at me, realizing my presence, "Oh God, you scared me!", I tilted my head waiting for my answer, "Well I took rest and was feeling a lot better by the evening, so I thought why not do house work", she replied and picked up the laundry basket with freshly ironed clothes, "How come you're home early today?", she asked me casually setting my clothes in the wardrobe.

"I was stuck with paper work today", I replied as I took off my jacket and threw it on the loveseat in my room, but it slipped and fell on the floor.  
"You didn't bring Lauren today and she didn't came to get her stuff?", she said not looking at me, as I removed my holster and threw that on the bed.  
"She said that she'll get it some other time. She had some urgent business to attend to", I replied her with a tired sigh, sitting down at the end of my bed undoing my shoes.  
"It must be really important that she left you alone with me", she commented with a laugh, closing the wardrobe door.

"You're awfully chatty today", I couldn't help but say, starting to unbutton my shirt.  
Kate didn't reply at once and I looked at her, "Oh… I am sorry for being too indulgent in your life", she said moving to pick my jacket, "I just…", she shrugged leaving her sentence hanging, "I am just sorry", she apologized again.  
"It's alright!", I said standing up emptying my pockets.  
"I'll go heat up dinner then", she said and I gave her a nod.

Kate set my jacket nicely on the loveseat and began to move out of the room, when I wondered what was she so apologetic for, "Hey wait!", I stopped her and she turned to look back, as I walked to her, "Did you think I was offended by you asking about Lauren?"  
"I can totally understand, it's your personal business. It's just that I haven't had a proper social interaction for so long and then Rebecca came today and we chatted casually, so it put me in the mood, and now I am blabbering again", she spoke it really fast that it took me a while to process it, "I am sorry", she apologized, "I'll go heat dinner", she turned to head out again.

"Wait a minute!", I grabbed her arm and pulled her so that she faces me, "It's alright, although you work for me but we can still be friends and talk freely. I mean you don't need to be this formal, and it's fine if you want to casually ask me about stuff."  
"Al… alright", Kate stuttered looking at me and I noticed something that I hadn't before, "but we are kind of close for comfort", she added and I noticed that indeed I was invading her personal space. I still had a tight grip on her right arm and her left hand was resting on my chest, and I immediately let her go.  
"I am sorry, I didn't realize", it was my turn to apologize.  
"It's alright", she said smiling awkwardly and I wasn't sure but her color changed a little, "I'll go heat up the dinner", she didn't even wait for my reply and moved fast exiting through the door.

 **(Kate's POV)**

I hurried down the stairs, not knowing what was making me do that. My heart was beating ten times the normal, and it was not the first time this happened. It happened before, that night when he accidentally pulled me on top of him when I was trying to pull a blanket on him. It always happened when I looked into those breathtaking sky blue eyes of his. It always made me feel a million of emotions in mere fractions of seconds. His eyes communicated more than he did, or so I believed. I kept a hand on my heart asking it to calm down and took a few deep breaths.

I made my way to the kitchen once I felt closer to normal and began heating up the dinner. And by the time I plated it up, Leon came down to have it, "Enjoy your meal", I said setting the meal in front of him.  
"Thanks!", he replied not looking at me, reading something on his phone.

I looked at his expressionless face and for the first time I noticed a frown, which made me curious about what was making this calm guy frown on. I looked at his phone and he was reading a schedule of some sort, was it his schedule? I again looked back at him as he let out a silent sigh, and I could see lines of tiredness on his face. And the more I paid attention the more and more I could read him, and I didn't need his eyes to tell me that he was irritated, exhausted and… pained.

Leon kept his phone aside with an audible sigh and looked at me, "Something on my face?", he asked noticing me, noticing him and I shook my head in a no, my throat felt too constricted to reply, "You were looking at me like that I thought there was some bug on my face", he added mixing his food and then having spoonful of it. He ate in silence and I just watched him and then he looked at me again, "You feeling alright?", he asked me concerned and I nodded, "You sure coz you're sort of turning red?", he stretched a hand and touched my forehead, "You have a slight fever I suppose. Go sleep for now and take off tomorrow till you get better."

 **(Leon's POV)**

"I am fine!", Kate said and her voice was again a little different.  
"You don't sound well", I said a little worried about her over working herself.  
"I think I'm having a cough too", she said touching her throat, "But I'll be fine by tomorrow."  
"So go and rest then", I said having a spoonful of my meal, "I'll put the dirty dishes in the sink; you can take care of it in the morning."  
"Yeah", she said and started to move and my eyes followed her till she reached the kitchen door, and then I concentrated back on my meal, "Leon!", she called and I looked back at her. She was standing at the threshold looking at me, as if she wanted to say something really important, "Thanks for sending Rebecca to check on me!"  
"No problem, you're my responsibility as much as this house is yours", I told her with a smile.  
"You're really a great guy!", she said sincerely, "Good night!"  
"Good night!", I wished her back.

Kate left and I was left to finish my meal on my own. I really felt super tired, so I finished it as quickly as possible and headed to my room to sleep. I lied down on my bed and Shadow jumped up on the bed, settling next to me and stroked his head while staring blankly at the ceiling, wondering about a lot of different things that happened today, till they all put me to sleep.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

"Good Morning!", I heard Kate voice as I entered through the kitchen back door after my morning jog. She gave me a bright smile, that I hadn't seen before, the one which even failed the sun and the one I couldn't help but mirror, "For a change I made juice, instead of protein shake", she said moving towards me with the tray, with a glass of juice set on it.

"How are you feeling?", I asked Kate reaching to touch her head, she backed away a bit, as I touched her head, and she seemed fine.  
"I am fine!", she replied smiling again, as I withdrew my hand and took hold of the glass of juice.  
"Tastes great!", I told her taking a sip.  
"I am glad you liked it", she said pleased, "I haven't started with breakfast yet, so what would you like?"  
"Anything", I replied finishing the juice, "I just want my black coffee."

Kate gave me a displeased expression, "Well just say whatever you want to eat, what's so much of a big deal?", she muttered audibly.  
"Cheese omelets, butter and toast and of course my black coffee", I told her the first thing that came in my mind.  
"Wasn't that hard, was it?", she said with a smile and started to prepare the breakfast.

I watched her work for a few seconds and shook my head out of what emotion, I don't really know. I moved out of the kitchen and headed up to my room to get ready for work. When I returned back to have my breakfast, I found John waiting for me and asking Kate about her health, since I had told him that she wasn't doing well yesterday. He wished me morning, as I took my seat next to him and Kate served us breakfast. The three of us sat together having breakfast. John and I discussed a little about work over breakfast, and left for work immediately after it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the comparatively lengthy chapter. I apologize for all the inconvenience and confusion that my typos and grammar might have caused. See you all next week, till then hope you have a great time!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am really thankful to all the readers of the stories for their invaluable support thus far, and I'd also like to mention **Shirahane Aikawa, hodhod2011danger, mlivingston1432 and Orel Havi** , for sharing their views about the last chapter. Thanks a bunch for all the encouragement and I really look forward to hearing from you.

* * *

Chapter 8

 **(Kate's POV)**

Somebody rang the doorbell like mad and I hurried to get it, and I as soon as I pulled open the door, a punch was thrown at me. It missed me by mere inches as a flaming red haired woman yelled, "Kennedy, you forgot me again!", but when she realized it was not Leon, her temper subsided but I was still a little scared that she'd explode any instant, "Oh I am sorry, I thought it was Leon", she said with a warm and friendly smile.

"I am afraid he's not home yet", I informed her still feeling a little alarmed, "He won't show up till very late."  
"That idiot, he totally forgot I was coming", she cursed him out loud and then let out a sigh to probably calm herself down, "Anyways, you're his new girlfriend?", she asked me, smiling very sweetly.  
I shook my head, "I am his caretaker", I informed her.  
"Caretaker?!", she almost yelled out in surprise, "I thought they were old cat lady kind of person."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh at that comment, "Well if you have any message then I'd pass it on to Mr. Kennedy", I said to her politely.  
"Well actually I am here to stay", she said pointing to her luggage that I hadn't noticed until now.  
"Leon, I mean Mr. Kennedy, didn't tell me anything about it and I am not sure if…", I really didn't know how to handle this situation. Leon didn't tell me about any guests, but if she was really his guest then he might get mad if I send her away, "You don't mind if I call and confirm about you?", I asked her and hoped that she won't be offended by it.  
"Yeah, yeah sure I understand", she said casually giving me a couple of nods, "It's not your fault that, that idiot forgot about me", she said rolling her eyes.  
"Thanks", I said dialing Leon's number.

"Kennedy", Leon answered his phone in a monotone.  
"Leon, there's a woman here", I told him smiling awkwardly at the woman.  
"A woman?", he sounded puzzled about it.  
"You forgot about me again, Kennedy!", the woman yelled loud enough so he could hear it at the other end.  
"Yeah I know her, take good care of her. She'll be our guest for few days", Leon said to me, in an evident tone of urgency.  
"Yeah will do", I said and then he disconnected the call, "Please come in", I let the woman in, "I apologize for the rudeness", I added moving to get her bags.  
"I'll take it", she said lifting it on her own, "And it's no trouble, you were just doing your job."

I just smiled in response and led her to the only guest room, since the other was occupied by me, "I am sorry the room's a little dusty. Leon didn't say you were coming otherwise I would have definitely cleaned it", I said moving to the window and opening it, to let the fresh air in.  
"Oh don't worry about it, it's always like this whenever I come here", the woman said flopping on the bed, "What's your name? I am Claire, Claire Redfield."  
Her name sounded familiar and then I remembered Rebecca mentioned her just a few days ago, "I am Kathleen, Kate for short", I replied with a smile.  
"Sorry for scaring you earlier", Claire said apologizing again.  
"It's alright", I said dismissively, moving to change the sheets and pillow covers.

"It's just that Leon always says he'd pick me up at the airport and he never shows up. I feel like a left out puppy", Claire said pulling up a very sad expression.  
"I am sure he doesn't mean to make you feel that way", I said to her pulling the pillow covers, "I guess he's just too busy that besides his schedule he doesn't remember anything."  
"Yeah true", Claire agreed with a sigh, "I guess I'll go take a shower", she added raising herself off the bed.  
"Alright", I said with a nod as she opened her bag, "I'll clean up the room, by the time you finish."  
"Oh thanks", Claire said and went straight in the bathroom with a pair or her clothes.

It took me a few minutes to change the beddings and within another 10 minutes I dusted the room and the air was breathable again. I informed Claire that she could find me in the kitchen before heading out of the room. I prepared proper lunch for Claire and myself, usually I have anything or even skip it sometimes, but I couldn't keep Leon's guest hungry. By the time I plated it, she came down in her home clothes.

"Smells great!", Claire said it like a kid.  
"Help yourself", I said keeping the plate in front of her.  
"It's really yummy", Claire complimented me eating her meal, "I was so hungry, I didn't even have breakfast because I had to catch a flight", she added concentrating on her food.  
"I can understand", I said with a smile, filling her a glass of water.  
"Oh you're not eating?", she asked looking at me confused.  
"I'd eat once you're done", I said, Leon let's me eat with him but I wasn't sure if I could do the same with her as well.

"Oh c'mon don't be so formal", Claire said to me casually, "Treat me as your friend."  
I couldn't help but smile, she was more or less like Leon except that she was more expressive and lively, "Thanks!", I said and sat down with her to have my lunch.  
"Does Leon treats you as such?", she asked me.  
"No, he never treated me like a caretaker but more like a…", I was saying but I wasn't sure, if Leon and I were friends. Claire looked at me puzzled, "Friend?!", I said a little confused.  
Claire laughed a bit, "Why so doubtful?", she asked still laughing.  
"Ah well we are not really friends", I told her the truth, "I just work for him and he's really a considerate boss."

Claire laughed, "So you're saying that even though you live under the same roof, you don't know him", she asked me.  
"Well I know him but not that well", I admitted feeling a little embarrassed, that it's been months since I started working here and still I couldn't say I knew Leon.  
Claire laughed even more, "As expected", she said between the laughs, "He's barely home, no doubt you are not that well acquainted with him", she added, completely understanding the situation. It seemed she knew Leon more closely to have guessed the situation without me telling her about it in details.  
"So he's always been like that?", I couldn't keep my curiosity down.  
Claire thought for a bit, "Well yes and no", she answered, "I guess he has become more ignorant of himself and more stoic."  
"Why so?", I asked her again, I wanted to know more about my employer.  
Claire shrugged thoughtfully, "Well guess he's been lonely."

"But he has a girlfriend", I couldn't help but say and Claire laughed much harder than before, as if I had told her a joke.  
"She's just gold digger", Claire said recomposing herself.  
"But he really loves her", I told her, what I've been seeing for past couple of months.  
"Unfortunately", Claire said almost bitterly.

Claire and I spent most of the day talking about various stuff; she even helped with some of the house work despite my protests. She told me a lot about Leon and I never thought this silent agent had such a story in his making. He seemed nothing less than hero; he was a far better person than I could imagine and the respect I had for him, just exponentially grew as Claire told me more and more about him.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I unlocked the door and heard sounds of feminine laughter from my living room. I patted Shadow once, who had come to greet me happily, and made my way to living room. I found Claire and Kate sitting on the couch, talking and laughing about something. They both turned to look at me, once they noticed my presence.

Claire let out a tired sigh, "You're finally here!", she got off the couch and Kate followed the suit.  
"Were you guys waiting for me", I asked them as Claire moved to hug me.  
"No, we were waiting for the house to sprout wings", she stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
"You two catch up, I'll set the dinner", Kate said and moved to the kitchen.

"How have you been?", Claire asked me warmly.  
"Same as always", I replied with a smile, "What about you?"  
"I am good", she replied with a smile.  
"So how's Chris and Jill?", I asked her with a friendly smile.  
"They both are doing fine and sent their well wishes for you", Claire said, as I took a seat on the dining table.

Claire took a seat next to me as Kate brought a plate and started to serve me dinner, "So what brings you to DC?", I asked Claire, grabbing knife and fork to start with my dinner.  
"Work", she replied in a really bored tone and I couldn't help but let out an amused laugh.  
"You don't seem too happy about it", I commented as Kate filled a glass of water for me.  
"Well I am not a workaholic, unlike you", she quipped back, "Besides I hate these diplomatic meetings. It's really boring!", she didn't try to contain her displeasure about it.  
"Well true it's hard to imagine you all prim and proper like a lady", I teased her and she jabbed my arm with all her strength, "I mean biker Claire is way better than a corporate Claire."  
"Aahh… you made me miss my old days", Claire said dreamily looking up at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts.

"So, anyways you had dinner?", I asked her since Kate didn't serve her dinner.  
"Ah yeah, I couldn't wait for you. I was really hungry", Claire answered and her stomach growled in response, "I guess I am still hungry", she said and we both laughed.  
"I'd get a plate for you as well", Kate said with a smile.  
"Thanks!", Claire called after her with a smile, "You've got a really great caretaker", she added to me.  
"I know", I agreed with her enjoying my meal, "And thanks it wouldn't have been so, if you hadn't suggested it then."  
"You're welcome but really she's such a great cook", Claire said as Kate set a plate in front of her and started serving her as well, "But I am sure you must have told her a hundred times already", she added pulling her plate closer.

I stopped chewing my food and looked up at Kate, who was busy filling a glass of water for Claire. She looked at me, when she felt my gaze on her, "You want something?", she asked me and I shook my head, "Is it not good?", her brows furrowed in concern.  
I gulped the food without chewing and replied, "No, it's good", and it made me cough a little. Claire laughed out loud and Kate rubbed my back, offering me a glass of water, "Thanks!", I said once my coughs died down.  
"You never told her, have you?", Claire said once her fits of laughter ended and then continued, "He really takes you for granted", Claire passed her judgment getting back to her meal.  
"It's nothing like that", I said it more to Kate than to Claire, "With Lauren around I just can't go on appreciating other women; she'd see it very differently."

"Speaking of her", Claire looked at me from her meal, "You're still dating her?!", she asked as if just to confirm.  
"Yeah", I answered in an obvious tone.  
"So, she's still the same?", Claire asked me casually.  
"Yeah pretty much", I replied in the same tone.  
"I don't really understand, why are you dating her?", Claire asked me in a tone of a mother, who was utterly disappointed in her son.  
"I guess I love her", I replied her with a shrug.  
"You guess?!", her voice raised a little.  
"Claire, we have talked about this before", I couldn't help but say a little monotonously.  
"Well I am trying to help you here", she reasoned.  
"And I don't really get your reason", I told her with a weight on my voice.  
"Oh really?!", Claire huffed crossing her arms.

And before I could say anything in my defense, "Please you guys should calm down, there's no point in this fight", Kate spoke and both, Claire and I, looked at her.  
Claire laughed again, "Oh did it look like we were fighting?", she asked her and I wondered what made her think like that, it was a very usual discussion Claire and I had whenever we met.  
"Yeah", Kate replied a little doubtfully.  
"Oh it's nothing like that, it's how we discuss things", Claire told her casually, looking at me for support, and I nodded in agreement.  
"You guys are really close", Kate said letting out a sigh of relief and smiled.  
"We are", I affirmed.

"You thought of dating", Kate asked us curiously, taking a seat next to Claire.  
Claire spat out the water she drank and we both couldn't help but laugh out loud at that, "No never!", Claire said emphatically.  
"We are happy being good friends", I agreed with her.  
"I don't know why people see us as potential couple", Claire wondered, looking at me thoughtfully.  
"Possibly because we look good together", I humored her, "How about we give it a try?", I joked and she laughed whole heartedly.  
"If that makes you dump Lauren then fine by me", she carried on that joke.

We again laughed together, and I didn't know how much time it had passed, since we had such a good time together. In the past, whenever she visited we were a little occupied with our work and didn't get to talk too much, but tonight we talked to ours heart's content, about various stuff and shared our lives with each other. She really justified the 'best' in the title best friend and lived up to it. No doubt my girlfriends got jealous of her because she understood me so well, but like we told Kate, Claire and I never saw each other that way ever. We were good friends, partners in adversities and allies in fight against bioterrorism. I knew I could count on her if things went down at my end and she knew I would help her out in any sort of tight situation if it comes to that.

It was only when we realized that we had work next morning we lifted ourselves from our chairs and headed to our bedrooms to catch a few hours of sleep. I took a shower and lied on my bed thinking about a something random and allowed the sleep to take over.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I was busy cooking omelets, when I heard the back door open, and I looked back briefly to see Leon entering the house with Shadow at his feet. We greeted each other like always and I offered him his protein shake. He gulped it down in one go and headed upstairs to get ready for his work. By the time I plated breakfast Leon and Claire, came down discussing something.

Claire wished me morning and we ate our breakfast talking about trivial stuff, well Claire and I talked, Leon just concentrated on his plate or phone, probably going through his schedule. It was when Claire scolded him about it being rude to be on phone like that, he kept his phone aside but still he wasn't that talkative. From where I saw it Claire was doing all the speaking and Leon was listening to her, responding only when necessary. They really seemed very close, but now I could see that indeed it was nothing romantic. They were friends, very good friends at that.

The back door to kitchen opened again and John stepped in greeting Leon in his usual way. He welcomed Claire very warmly and shouting out loud in surprise, that we had to cover our ears and Shadow let out a bark in irritation. Leon's friends were both very different as well as very similar to him. Similar in the sense, they were all nice and considerate people, and different in the sense that they were far more expressive than him.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I emptied the dinner in the bowls and set them in the refrigerator for Leon, and then moved to wash the dishes. Claire and John had made plans to dine out, and very generously invited me to tag along. I really didn't want to impose my company on them but Claire and John were pretty persistent and persuasive together, even when John was on phone. So, I agreed to go with them, it had been really long since I hung out with friends and honestly I was a little excited about going out, almost like a teenager. I locked the back door when I heard the doorbell.

I hurriedly move to open it thinking it might be John, although he usually uses the backdoor most of the times but maybe today he decided to show up at the front door for a change. I unlocked the door and was surprised to see Lauren. She had her arms crossed and was giving me displeased looks.

"What took you so long?", Lauren asked pushing past me.  
"I was in the kitchen", I told her and Shadow came running barking at her.  
"Keep that dog away or I swear I am going tell Leon that you let it lose on me", she almost threatened.  
"Shadow, go back in the kitchen", I said to him and after a last bark he left, "Leon's not home."  
"I know, he's not home", she said in a obvious tone, "I am here for my clothes, so get me my clothes."  
"Your clothes?", I questioned in puzzlement.  
"The bagful of clothes that I gave you to wash", she spoke as if she was talking to a mentally retarded person.  
"Oh yeah, I'll get them", I said and hurried to Leon's room, where I had kept her clothes.

It had been more than two weeks that she had left those clothes here and never came to pick it up but just now. Now when I think about it, her visits had gradually reduced after Leon had asked her not to bring me chores; but well who am I to complain? I grabbed the bag of clothes that were sitting on a loveseat in Leon's room. I set them here so Leon remembers to take it to her but he always forgot. I hurried back down and handed Lauren back her clothes.

"I suppose you haven't washed them?", Lauren said looking inside the bag.  
"Well Leon forbid me to wash them for two days and then they started smelling, so I had to wash it", I told her truth and hoped she won't be offended, "But he said this would the last time I am doing your work."  
"I swear you just made up the last part", she said smugly not believing me, "Well whatever, I'll be off now."

I gave her a nod and Lauren started to head out, "Kate, John just called. He said to be ready, he's just around the corner", Claire informed me showing up at the top of the stair. She was getting ready for the outing in her room.

And before I could reply Lauren literally shouted at top of her lungs, "You!", and it literally made me jump and I turned to look at her. Her face had become red, her eyes were wide in shock, her nostrils were palpitating and she was shaking a little. She was clearly very, very, VERY Angry, "What are you doing here?", she demanded of Claire, who just smiled widely at her.

"Oh don't mind me I am just visiting", Claire said to her waving casually and rolling her eyes.  
"Did I miss something?", John asked excitedly hurrying up to the scene.  
"Nothing much", Claire smiled at him as well, "Shall we get going?", she asked John.  
"Yeah sure", John said with a shrug.

Claire descended down the steps and Lauren was still giving her the same angry piranha look, "Excuse me!", she said squeezing past her since she was standing at the threshold and blocking the exit. In my opinion Claire was the bravest person ever at this moment. I wouldn't even think about approaching Lauren when she was like this, let alone pass by her, "Kate, come on! We'll be late."

"Ah yeah!", I said and it took a lot of my courage to step past Lauren, "I have to lock the door or do you want to babysit Shadow?", I said and finally Lauren stepped out on the porch.  
"We'll wait in the car", John said to me and I nodded.

I moved to lock the house, as they headed for the car discussing Lauren's reaction as if she wasn't really here. John made very nice impression of her and they both laughed out loud, while she just fumed even more in anger. I couldn't really understand their casual behavior even in this heated atmosphere, maybe it was very usual for them. But for me it was just the opposite. I didn't really know what to do as Lauren stared at them. I just informed her of us leaving before hurrying over to join John and Claire.

As John drove us to the restaurant, they told me that Lauren wasn't really fond of Claire, but well I could figure it out from the way she reacted when she saw Claire. Claire said she was pretty much used to such behavior, and on the contrary, it really amused her and she especially liked to annoy Lauren, much like John. The rest of the evening they joked about how'd Lauren blow up to Leon about him not telling her about Claire, which involved Claire impersonating Leon and John impersonating Lauren. It might not have been that much accurate, but it did lighten up the evening.

* * *

A/N: Thanks once again for taking out time to read this story. I hope you all enjoyed it a little, if not much. I apologize for all the typos and grammatical mistakes that might have been troublesome in comprehending the context, and I'd really appreciate it if you could leave some comments about the chapter. See you all next chapter, have a great time!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I would just like to quickly thank my readers and reviewers, **Dragonmaster789, mlivingston1432, hodhod2011danger and Shirahane Aikawa** , for their love and support. Love you all! :D

* * *

Chapter 9

 **(Kate's POV)**

I hurriedly descended the stairs, since I was running a little late having overslept. Leon again had Lauren's company last night and she just couldn't keep her voice down. It was only when she quieted down; I could get myself to sleep. When I entered the kitchen, Shadow greeted me with a bark and I let him out in the backyard. I turned on the stove and rushed to make breakfast, starting with Leon's coffee. I was flipping omelets, when I felt a presence and turned to see Claire somewhat sleep walking in the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Kate!", Claire wished me with a yawn, taking a seat on one of the counter chairs, "I am sorry", she added resting her head on the counter.  
I couldn't help but laugh a little, "Good Morning!", I wished her back with a smile, "Coffee?"  
"Yeah", she replied sitting straight, "A really strong one, maybe the kind Leon has."  
"You sure?", I asked in confirmation and she nodded wearily, and I poured her Leon's blend of coffee. She looked down at her cup and I turned back to preparing breakfast, burning it was not an option.

From the corner of my eyes, I noticed Claire taking a sip of the coffee and the face that she made, really made me concerned, "Are you alright?", I asked her. It looked like she wanted to spit the coffee out but she gulped it down somehow.  
"Some milk and some sugar in this coffee", she said sliding her cup towards me, "I don't know what is that man made of, who drinks coffee like that", she cursed Leon out loud.  
"Well it did wake you up didn't it?", I commented laughing a little, fixing her coffee with some milk and sugar.  
"It sure did, it would even wake up the dead", Claire commented and we both laughed.

"Morning ladies!", Leon wished us, as he entered the kitchen.  
"Speak for yourself", Claire said in an annoyed tone, "You and your girlfriend made such a racket last night."  
"Well I wasn't making any noise", Leon said in matter-of-fact tone.  
"Yeah, you were the one making her make noises", Claire commented rolling her eyes, "God she's so loud! How are you not deaf yet?"  
"I had to hear to Ashley all day long", Leon replied, letting out a laugh taking a seat by her side.  
"Oh yeah", Claire said in realization, while I concentrated on cooking, "Thank god, I'm only staying for few days", she added letting out a sigh, "By the way, where is she?", she asked looking back.  
"She is in the shower right now. Will be joining us shortly", he replied casually, taking out his cell phone.

Leon and Claire talked among themselves, while I plated the breakfast and set it in front of them, "Oh I won't be having breakfast", he told me pushing his plate away, "Lauren wishes to eat out today", he informed us and Claire sipped her coffee, shaking her head in displeasure.  
"Oh…", I said feeling a little dejected all of sudden, keeping the plate away.  
"Sorry I didn't inform you before, but she just decided it now", he apologized to me very regretfully.  
"It's totally fine", I told him with a smile.  
"But I can have my coffee", he smiled at me handsomely.

I poured him coffee and he got busy having a trivial conversation with Claire. I too sat down to have my breakfast, listening to their conversation. It was then that I got noticing Leon. He somehow seemed much more livelier in Claire's presence. I couldn't help but admire the set of new expressions on his face, which were more refreshing than the usual poker face that he fashioned almost all the time. There was no doubt that he was a really handsome man, but seeing him smiling and laughing like this could make anyone fall for him.

"Hey!", Leon waved his hand in front of my face and I came back to reality with a start, "You here?"  
"Yeah, yeah… you need anything?", I replied, feeling embarrassed for zoning out like that.  
"No", Leon gave me an intense look and I felt my face getting warm, "Are you feeling alright?", he asked me a little concerned.  
"Yeah… yeah, I am fine", I told him speaking fast, feeling nervous all of a sudden and Claire started to laugh.  
"You sure?", Leon gave me a doubtful look ignoring his laughing friend, "You are kind of turning red."  
"What?!", I said a little surprised and felt even more embarrassed, and fruitlessly tried, or more of, hoped that my color turns back to normal, "I'm fine!", I told Leon with a weight in my voice and started to turn my back on them.  
"I don't believe you", Leon said stopping me by grabbing hold of my hand, and kept his other hand on my forehead to check my temperature. I literally jumped away from him, as I felt electricity run through my body at his touch, and bumped the back of my head on the kitchen cabinets, which doubled up Claire's laughter.

 **(Leon's POV)**

"Are you okay?", I couldn't help but ask Kate once again.  
"Yes", she replied rubbing the back of her head, looking away.  
"Even so take some rest, you don't look so good", I couldn't help but say, "And what are you laughing about?", I added to Claire, who had been in fits of laughs for some time now.  
"Nothing!", she literally exclaimed smiling widely at me and I raised my brows at her puzzled, "I just realized something, that's it!"  
"What?", I asked her, sipping my coffee.  
"You have to figure it out on your own", she said smiling mysteriously.

Before I could say anything Lauren walked in the kitchen, "What's all this noise about?", she asked in an irritated tone.  
"We were just laughing", Claire told her in an obvious tone.  
"It was more like the cackling of a crow", Lauren said to her in an evidently demeaning tone.  
"Lauren", I said in a warning tone, "I'd appreciate it if you behave with my friends."  
"Oh I am sorry honey", she moved to me, "I was just joking", she leaned in and kissed me, "So shall we get going?", she asked sweetly, once she parted.  
"Yeah", I replied getting up from the chairs, "See you guys later", I added to the other two women.  
"Good day!", Claire wished me and Kate just gave me a nod of acknowledgement.

Lauren and I walked out of the front door and got in the car, as she told me about the places, where she would like to go for breakfast. I let her decide, since every restaurant's food tasted the same to me somehow. I wasn't really an expert about food, but anyone could say that they lacked something, when compared to Kate's cooking. I prefer her handmade food over any of the finest restaurant's meal that Lauren was listing now, but I avoided sharing my opinion to prevent another emotional breakdown on her part.

Since the time Claire has arrived, Lauren has been particularly very insecure about me. She didn't want me to share same space with Claire for too long, and that was probably the reason why she requested for us to have breakfast outside. I didn't want to upset her and be involved in another argument, so I agreed to her wishes.

"Clovers, would be a great choice", Lauren said finally announcing the restaurant, where we'll be heading for breakfast.  
"Alright", I responded with a nod.  
"So…", she turned in her seat to look at me, "What was going on in the kitchen?", she asked casually.  
"Claire was talking about her shopping plans and when she asked Kate about it", I paused, not really sure how to tell her this or what exactly happened back there, "Kate behaved a little odd…", I tried to choose my words wisely.  
"Odd?", Lauren asked in a curious tone.  
"Well I guess she was maybe tired or sick", I put forth my assumption.  
"Why don't you just get rid of her", she said uncaringly, "She's unfit to do anything, always falling sick."  
"It's just the second time", I defended Kate, "Besides, I already told you a million times that I need her services. If you can find me her replacement, I'll gladly ask her to leave", I made my point crystal clear. I thought we had an understanding, but Lauren's nagging was really getting me to the edge now.

Lauren didn't say anything; well she couldn't say anything, finding a caretaker that Shadow warms up to is no easy feat. She could find a million caretakers at the moment that could clean, cook and take care of the house like Kate, but Kate's uniqueness was not her cooking or cleaning, it was the way she took care of Shadow. I really doubted Shadow could warm up to someone like that. I let out a sigh and expelled those thoughts as I pulled my car in front of the restaurant. I had a long day ahead and I didn't want Lauren's jealousy to tire me out when it's just the beginning of the day.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

Claire and I roamed from one store to another shopping for stuff. She had just two days remaining at DC, so she wanted to buy a couple of souvenirs, for her brother and friends back at her hometown. So, once I was done with my housework, she offered me to tag along and I couldn't decline her invite. So we headed to a mall after lunch and have been shopping for some hours now.

"Just one thing remaining now", Claire said with a smile, checking her shopping bags.  
"What?", I asked her, a little puzzled. It seemed like she shopped for everything.  
"A present", she replied grinning happily.  
"Present?", I repeated confused, since all we've been doing until now is shopping for gifts.  
"Yeah more precisely, a birthday present", she said looking around at the shops.  
"Oh, is someone's birthday coming up?", I asked her casually.

Claire slapped her head in realization, "Oh right! You don't know, he probably didn't tell you", she said in an obvious tone, "Well it's Leon's birthday tomorrow!"  
"Oh… I didn't really know", I couldn't help but say, a little surprised at the fact.  
"Yeah that's why I extended my stay by two days, so I can celebrate his birthday with him", Claire said with a wide smile and I smiled at her consideration, she was really a good friend, "I know his birthdays are not that special but now that I am here, I want to surprise him, after all it's his birthday right?! It's a once in a year thing!", she said enthusiastically.  
"True!", I agreed with her, sharing her a little bit of her excitement.

"So what do you think would be a perfect gift for him?", Claire asked me and I shrugged, drawing up a blank, "I want him to have something he can use", she added thoughtfully, looking around and then her eyes gleamed in happiness, "How about I gift him a watch?", she asked pointing out a watch store to me, "I know he has one, but he can have a different one right?"  
"I guess", I responded with a shrug, since I really had no idea, what would he like.  
"Come on, let's check out some of them", Claire said literally dragging me to the store.  
"Alright", I could only say in agreement.

When we entered the showroom, we were totally in awe of the exquisite and expensive watches for women that were in the showcases. But we snapped out of it quickly, after all we were here to get a watch for Leon and not for ourselves. One of the shop assistants came to our aid and we skimmed through a number of watches, being very picky about it. It was when both Claire and I unanimously thought that we found a watch that suited Leon's personality and he'd definitely like it, we decided to buy it. Claire paid for it and we exited the shop.

"That's done!", Claire said looking at the small box that held Leon's present, and then she looked at me, "What happened?", she asked noticing that I was in a middle of a thought process.  
"Well that makes for your gift, what about mine?", I said with a shrug, thinking what could I buy for him.  
"You want to give him something more?", Claire questioned me, raising her brow at me.  
"What?!", I asked her in confusion and she laughed once again.  
"Nothing", she shook her head smiling, "We're in mall, we'll figure out something."  
"But we have to get back early. I still have to make dinner for Leon", I told her as she dragged me along, "I mean us… I have to make dinner for us."  
"We can spare an hour or two", Claire said with smile.

We both tried to think of something that I could get Leon. I really didn't want to be an inconsiderate person, who doesn't get him anything. He had done a lot for me; he provided me with a job and a roof above my head. He also went ahead and got rid of my stalker ex and always treated me kindly. I didn't want to let this opportunity of showing my gratitude towards him go to waste, and for that I had to get him a present that he'd would really like.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapters and I apologize for any grammatical mistakes or typos that might have been troubling for you to understand the context. Please feel free to let me know your views on the story, it encourages me to write. See you all next chapter, hope you have a great time!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am really grateful to all the **R** **eaders** for reading, following and marking this story as their favorites. I would also like to mention, **mlivingston1432, hodhod2011danger, the anonymous reviewer, Shirahane Aikawa and Orel Havi** , for reviewing the last chapter. I am extremely thankful to all of you for showing your love and support for this story. Thank You!

* * *

Chapter 10

 **(Kate's POV)**

I took out the chocolate cake that I had baked for Leon's birthday. I had set it in the refrigerator for a bit, so its frosting could set. Claire and I couldn't really decide on what I could get him, so she suggested it would be great if I could make him something with a personal touch, and since a birthday is incomplete without a cake we thought it would be good idea if I baked him a cake. So we just bought the ingredients and I woke up early to bake him a cake in time. Of course I could have baked it yesterday evening or last night but it would have really ruined the surprise, so we just decided that Claire would take care of Leon's alarm clock which would make him sleep in, thereby giving me enough time to bake a cake, given I wake up just a little early to do it.

I set the cake on the counter, and hoped that it tasted as good as it looked. Although Claire had known Leon for years but she still didn't know his preference for cakes. I was even doubtful if he likes sweet things like a cake. Taking in consideration that he might not be fond of sweet things, I had baked him a dark chocolate cake, so that the little bitterness of dark chocolate balances the sweetness. But still I felt a little anxious and really hoped that it wasn't too sweet for him; ruining his birthday would be the last thing I want.

"Looks great!", I turned back to see Claire smiling at me, "It must have taken a lot of time."  
"Not really", I shook my head, "Do you really think he'd like it?", I asked her, feeling slightly nervous.  
"Well don't worry, if he doesn't likes it, then I'll personally finish this cake before I go", she said with determination, looking at the cake.  
I couldn't help but laugh a little, "By the way do you think he would be up by now?", I asked her.  
"Yeah", Claire replied and looked at Shadow, who was on his bed in the kitchen, "I trusted Shadow to wake him up for him, so he's not late for work", she smiled at him and he barked in agreement, "I'll go get him! I can't wait to eat this cake", she said and hurried out of the kitchen.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I hurried a little through my morning drill. My alarm clock didn't wake me up today and I missed my morning jog, and barely woke up in time to get ready for work. And if it wasn't for Shadow, I would have definitely been asleep still now. I was really glad that he woke me up, otherwise I would have been late for work or in worst case scenario missed it.

I buttoned up my shirt, put on my holster and pocketed my stuff, when somebody banged at my room door. I knew it was Claire because Kate knocked politely and did not try to beat down the door. Maybe they too were wondering why I wasn't up yet and Claire came to check on me as well. I moved up to the door and pulled it open.

"Good morning, Claire!", I wished her smiling.  
"Good morning!", she smiled brightly at me, and I stepped out of my room.  
"What brings you to my room?", I couldn't help but ask, as we descended the stairs.  
"Well you weren't up so I was just checking", she told me with a wide smile.  
"My alarm clock didn't ring today", I told her in a casual tone.  
"Oh", she said in realization and continued to smile.

"Something good happened today?", I couldn't help but ask seeing that unfaltering smile on her face.  
"Yeah!", she said with an enthusiastic nod.  
"What?", I asked her, as we made our into the kitchen.  
"You'll know, have patience", she smiled patting my shoulder and looked ahead.

I followed her gaze as we both entered the kitchen and spotted Lauren smiling widely at me. Again, I was surprised to see her early in the morning and before I could ask anything, she moved close and kissed me. I expected the kiss to be brief peck on the lips that usually served as a greeting, but it went on a little longer than that. Lauren pulled away from the kiss only when she ran out of breath, and smiled widely at me.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart!", Lauren wished me and kissed me once again, briefly though. I quickly recalled the date and yeah it was my birthday. I had really forgotten my own birthday, "Look I got you a cake!", Lauren dragged me to the chocolate cake that was sitting on the counter.  
"Thanks!", I couldn't help but say smiling at her and slightly taken aback.  
"Happy birthday, Leon!", Kate wished me with a smile.  
"Happy birthday, Leon!", Claire wished me with a warm hug but her smile seemed a little dimmed now, possibly because of Lauren's presence.

"Am I late?!", John said making a dramatic entry.  
"Yeah very!", Claire said in a strict tone, almost a glaring at him.  
"Happy birthday, buddy", he wished me with a brotherly hug.  
"Thanks", I thanked them all collectively, looking from one smiling face to another. I wasn't really expecting this, hell I didn't even remember it was my birthday, but these guys did and they had really surprised me. I really felt very blessed to have these people in my life.

"Let's cut the cake now", Lauren said tugging on my arm and I looked at the cake from her.  
"Here!", Kate handed me a knife.

I cut the cake and they all sang the birthday song for me, with John singing it more enthusiastically than anyone else. It was sort of embarrassing to be treated like this, but still it felt nice to have them around on my birthday. I cut out a piece and fed it to Lauren. She kissed me once again and wished me once more making me eat a small piece of cake as well.

"The cake's really great!", I couldn't help but say.  
"I want to have some too", John said looking at the cake hungrily.  
Kate cut the cake and served it to us properly, "Wow it's really great!", John said the moment he tasted it.  
"It sorts of melts in your mouth", Claire said enjoying a big piece of cake all to herself.  
"Yeah, best chocolate cake I had in years", I said as Kate served me and Lauren a piece of cake as well, "Thanks!", I thanked her with a smile, which she mirrored.  
"I took extra care to make it just for you!", Lauren said very lovingly, "It had to be special because it was just for you, my baby."  
"Thank you!", I replied with a smile.

"Oh before I forget", John said and handed his present to me.  
"Thanks John!", I said once again unwrapping his gift which turned out to be a bottle of expensive wine of the finest brand.  
"Here's my gift", Claire said sliding a square box towards me, "I hope you like it!", she added as I unwrapped it.  
"I loved it", I told her retrieving the watch from its case. I removed the one I was wearing and put it on immediately, "How does it look?", I asked her.  
"Superb", she said with a smile.

After we had a bit of cake, Kate served us proper breakfast. We chatted normally through the breakfast trying to make a plan, about my birthday party. And since today it was impossible because of the busyness of my schedule, we fixed it for the next day. It would serve both as my birthday party, as well as, a see off party for Claire. After we finished our breakfast, John, Lauren and I headed out to get to our work. Usually John and I head to work together in either my car or his, but since I had to drop Lauren to her work, so we took our cars separately.

"You liked the surprise?", Lauren asked me with a smile, a little while into the drive.  
"Yeah, I did", I affirmed it with a nod.  
"And you really liked the cake?", she asked me again.  
"Yes", I told her with a nod and a smile.  
"I am glad you did. To be honest I was a little afraid that you wouldn't like it because it wasn't as pricey as your friends' presents", she said to me looking ahead.  
"Well sentiments matter more than the price", I told her the truth, "And even though their gifts were pricey I don't think they were thinking about the price tags when they were buying it."  
"Yeah right!", Lauren said in a sarcastic tone but I didn't contest it.

My girlfriend saw my friends in a different light, and to be more precise, in a very wrong and negative light. But I couldn't really change her perception no matter what I say. I had already accepted the fact that she won't ever see my friends for what they really were, and I wasn't really bothered about it either. It's a free country, everybody has their own perceptions and opinions, and it wasn't like I was agreeing with everything my girlfriend said. So, it would be basically hypocritical for me to think she'd share my views and beliefs.

I was busy concentrating on the road, when I heard Lauren's almost muted curse, and I looked at her briefly. She seemed a little bit troubled, "Any problem?", I asked her stopping at a red light.  
"Well I was doing calculations of my bills and guess what?", she turned to look at me and gave me a displeased look.  
"What?", I asked her puzzled.  
"My paycheck's is not enough", she whined calculating something on her phone once again, "And I kind of spent all my money but this month's rent is still due, and that landlord's been breathing fire on my neck." I couldn't help but laugh, "Don't laugh I'm serious here! I really need money!"  
"Well how about I pay the rent this time?", I suggested.  
"Oh you would", she said and I gave her a nod, "You're the best boyfriend ever!", she hugged me as the lights turned green and other drivers honked at us. She settled back in her seat as I drove it to our destination, "It's 1500$, you can give it to me. I know you're busy to settle this on your own."

"Well I don't have it on cash now and I'm not carrying my checkbook either, but I'll give it you when we meet for coffee later today", I told her stopping in front of the bank, where she works.  
"Don't forget it alright?", she said getting out of the car, "My landlord just gave me an extension till today."  
"I won't", I assured her with a smile.  
"Okay so see you then", she smiled at me closing the car door.  
"Yeah!", I said with a nod.

I smiled as I watched Lauren walk inside her office building. Today, for some reason, I felt very different about her. I let out a sigh and shook my head to get rid of those thoughts and feelings. It was no time to think about Lauren, because I was already running a little late. I turned the keys in the ignition to start the car, pushed the gas pedal and drove full speed ahead to my work.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I scrubbed the dishes and couldn't help but feel a little upset. I let out a sigh washing the last cup under the tap. I dried those cups and plates with a bunch of random thoughts on my mind, which I couldn't just seem to shake off. I felt someone was watching me and I turned to see, Claire was sort of glaring me over her coffee mug. She really looked pissed and had been giving me the silent treatment since the time others left for their work and it was really kind of bothering me now.

"What?!", I couldn't help but ask her but she didn't reply, "Claire, will you please tell me why you're mad at me?", I asked her more clearly.  
"What were you thinking?", Claire finally spoke, setting her coffee mug down, after like 20 minutes of shooting angry looks at me. I knew what she was asking but I didn't know how to explain it to her, "You let her take all the credit. How could you do that?"  
"Oh well", I began with a sigh, "You see, she forgot that it was Leon's birthday today."  
"Your point?", Claire asked impatiently.  
"Well if Leon came to know that she forgot his birthday then…", I was explaining.  
"Then he might have seen her real face and might have broken up with her", she said cutting in between.  
"He really loves her and he would have been really, really hurt!", I gave her my point, "He already has enough pain in his life and I didn't want the pain of a breakup to be added to that", I took her cup to the sink to wash.

"You do love him, don't you?", I almost dropped the cup, as Claire spoke these words.  
"No, no, no… absolutely no!", I replied turning to look at her and she began to laugh, "I don't… I don't… no… no… I can't really…", I repeated it more to myself nervously.  
"Why can't you love him?", Claire asked me puzzled, once her laughs died down.  
"Because he's my boss!", I reminded her and she gave me a weird look, as if I had said something really, really stupid, "And he already has a girlfriend, who he loves very much", I added feeling a little sad about the subject.  
"I hate to break it to you but you're already in love with him", she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "You can deny it all you want but you know it's the truth, don't you?"

I really didn't want to be in this situation and I was really avoiding this subject, but what Claire was saying was true. I was already in love with Leon and I didn't even know since when, but I didn't want it to be this way. I leaned against the counters feeling distressed and a little frustrated as well. I had to no clue how to deal with these feelings, and my reason and my feelings were always at a constant conflict. Sometimes it felt really great to be in love with Leon, while other times it just felt like a big mistake.

"What am I going to do?", I muttered to no one in particular.  
"Just tell him!", Claire said to me with a smile, "He's pretty dense when it comes to women and love, so if you don't tell him he won't know."  
"And he doesn't need to know", I said to her trying to regain my composure.  
"Why?", Claire asked me puzzled, as I moved to wash her cup as well.

"I already told you, he has girlfriend and me confessing my feelings would just complicate things more", I told her starting to wash her cup, "I know he can't return my feelings and if I tell him I love him, it would just make things super awkward between us", I couldn't help but let out a laugh, "I don't want to come in between him and Lauren. He loves her very much and I don't want to cause him any trouble. He's a really nice guy and he deserves much more happiness than what he lives with everyday", I felt my tears run down my cheeks.  
"Exactly, he deserves you!", Claire said and I turned to face her drying my tears.  
"I am glad you think that, but he doesn't want me", I told her shaking my head and again tears streamed down my face, "Or love me."

"Urgh… if only he wasn't so dense", Claire said in frustration, slamming a fist on the counter.  
"I am happy with this setup", I told her trying to smile sincerely.  
"Yeah right!", she said sarcastically, "Kate…", she began.  
"Please, Claire, let's just end it here. There's no point in this discussion", I told her starting to move out of the kitchen, to attend to my other work.

Claire followed me around telling me all the pros of dating Leon and trying to convince me that I was better suited to him than his current girlfriend, as I cleaned the house and tidied Leon's bedroom. I listened to whatever she had to say, but I was more than determined to not disrupt Leon's love life. It would not only be selfish but also highly inconsiderate on my part. It was better to leave things as they were, because eventually I would grow out of this feeling, or so I hoped.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for once again taking time to read the story. If you had trouble understanding the context due to my grammar or typos, then I am extremely regretful about it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please, feel free to leave your comments and let me know about it.

I also want to request you check out my collaborative piece, **Undercover** , which I wrote with my dear friend, Shirahane Aikawa. It's more of mainstream story starring Leon, so please give it a read and let us know where it stands.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am really grateful to all the readers and reviewers, **mlivingston1432 and Shirahane Aikawa** , for support and encouragement.

* * *

Chapter 11

 **(Leon's POV)**

I pulled my car to a stop in front of Lauren's workplace, and called her on her cell phone to let her know that I was here to pick her up. She told me to wait a little and, so I did. Within some 10-15 minutes, I spotted her making her way out of the office building, and towards me. She got in the car and kissed me, smiling beautifully. We talked trivially asking about each other's day at work, as I drove her to a nearby restaurant to have a cup of coffee. We spent some quality time with each other and then I drove her back to her home after half an hour, since I had to get back to my work.

"Here we are", I said stopping the car in front of her apartment.  
"Leon, what about the rent money?", she asked me in a concerned tone.  
"Oh yeah I totally forgot", I said getting my wallet and retrieved the money, that I had withdrawn on my way to her workplace, "Here's your rent", I added holding it out to her.  
She took the money, "Thanks!", she said giving me a hug and kiss.  
"You're welcome!", I said, as she backed away.

"I'll return it as soon as I can", Lauren said counting the money. Once she was done she turned in her seat and smiled at me once again, "There's one more thing."  
"What?", I asked her puzzled.  
"I saw this beautiful dress yesterday and I was thinking maybe I can wear it tomorrow for the dinner, but I don't have money to buy it", she told me her little problem, "So I was thinking maybe you can lend me some money to buy that as well. It's just 400$", she looked at me hopefully.  
"Alright!", I said handing her more money from what I had in spare.  
"You're the best boyfriend", she said and hugged me once more.

I couldn't help but smile; Lauren really looked more gorgeous when she was happy. She counted the money once again with a cat like smile that almost stretched ear to ear. She thanked me once again, putting the money in her purse. She kissed my cheek once again as I told her it was nothing, after all as her boyfriend it was my duty to help her out when she was in trouble. We didn't share any more words after that, and she got out of the car. She waved me goodbye, and I drove back to my work.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I used my keys to unlock the main door and entered the house. As always, Shadow was at the door to welcome me back home. I couldn't help but smile at him, as I bent down to pet him once. The lights in the house were still on, since it was just 10:00 PM, but it was exceptionally very quiet considering the fact that there were two women in this house. Thinking that they must be busy with something, I made my way to my bedroom to get a shower before I have my dinner, for a change.

I entered my room, loosening my holster, and threw it on the bed. I sat at the end of the bed and started to untie my shoelaces, when I felt a presence, and I looked up to see Kate was entering my room, carrying clean clothes in a laundry basket. She froze at the room door, when she noticed me in my room. It felt like a déjà vu, since something like this had happened before, and I remembered the last time.

Kate smiled at me, "I didn't know you were home, I'll set these clothes later", she turned to leave, closing the door behind her.  
"You can set them now, I don't mind", I told her in a casual tone, getting back to undoing my shoes.  
"I'll be really quick", she said hurrying to my wardrobe.  
"It's fine, I understand it's your job", I told her pulling out my feet from the shoes, standing up and emptying my pockets.  
"Yeah but it feels like I'm intruding your privacy", she said in response, keeping my clothes in the wardrobe.  
"It's nothing like that", I told her unbuttoning my shirt; midway doing that I got checking my mail on the phone.

I removed my shirt reading an important mail, "My god!", Kate's voice startled me and I looked back at her puzzled, "I am still here!", she said and her face started to change color. She held the laundry basket up to obstruct her view and I looked down at myself.  
I couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Why are you so surprised? This is not the first time you're seeing me shirtless. I mean you used to bandage my wounded shoulder and I was shirtless then too", I said in a matter-of-fact tone, as she started to move out.  
"It was different then, it's just too uncomfortable now", she said exiting my bedroom.  
I let out an amused laugh once again, and couldn't help but say, "Women!", shaking my head a little.

I took a clean towel and headed straight for the shower. I took a leisurely shower to release the tension off my muscles. It was really very relaxing after a hard day's work. After the shower, I just needed to eat and have a good night's sleep. I put on my nightwear and headed to the kitchen to get my dinner. When I entered kitchen, I found Kate heating up the dinner for me. I took a seat on the counter chair and she served me hot dinner with a smile.

"Thanks!", I said gratefully, starting to eat.  
"It's my job", she said with a smile and started to set dishes in their place.  
"Where is Claire?", I asked her, it seemed she was not home.  
"She and John went out for a movie", Kate replied not looking at me, still busy with her work.  
"You didn't go?", I asked her casually.  
"No, I had to do housework", she told me moving to fill Shadow's bowl.  
"How come you're still doing your chores?", I couldn't help but ask; usually she's done with her work by now. Whenever I showed up home by this time, she was either watching TV or just reading a book.  
"Claire and I went for shopping, and it got delayed there", she told me with a sigh.

I watched Kate work a little around the kitchen, while I ate my dinner and we didn't talk anymore. She exited the kitchen and I was left to eat alone. I don't know why but it felt odd eating alone, all of a sudden. Maybe because other times I was too tired or busy to take note of such a thing, but today it definitely felt a little weird. I took out my phone and started to check my schedule, as I had my dinner. It wasn't much but I was almost finished with dinner, and I knew that schedule would be enough to fill the idle gap that I was feeling while having my dinner.

When I was finished with my meal, Kate walked back in the kitchen with an empty jug. She washed and filled it, and I realized it was the jug that sat on the side table next to my bed. There were a lot of things she did for me that I never failed to notice, but as I watched her keep the water jug on the counter and take my dirty plate to the sink, I realized there might still be a bunch of minor things that I missed. At that moment, I felt somewhat like an ungrateful person.

As she grabbed the jug, I took hold of it as well, gripping it over her hand and that sudden action made her look at me, "I'll take it back to my room", I said to her and she let go off the jug, "Thanks for everything!"  
"It's my pleasure", she said with a humble smile.

I got off the kitchen chair and we both headed up the stairs, not speaking to each other. She headed to her bedroom, while I headed to mine. I closed the door behind me, but did not lock it. I put the jug on the bedside table and sat on the bed, checking my alarm clock, if it was working and had batteries or not. I was about to lie down when I heard a knock at my bedroom door, which made me instinctively look at it.

"Yes?", I said still looking at the door.  
The door opened and Kate entered my room. She walked to me saying, "Umm… I hope I am not bothering you but umm… I got you this", she held out a gift wrapped box to me.

 **(Kate's POV)**

Leon looked at the present that I got him, for one long minute, and very slowly took it from me saying, "Thank you!"  
"It's not much but I hope you like it", I couldn't help but say, a little nervously.

I really didn't know what was I thinking when I bought a present for Leon. I was just supposed to accompany Claire, but when I saw this on the display I knew that it would look great on Leon, and the next thing I knew I was buying it already. I had my moments of regret once I bought it and thought I would just keep it because the store had a no returns policy, but there was no point in keeping it with me. I could definitely not use it, so I just decided to present it to Leon. Watching him contemplate his present made my heart beat like crazy. I bit my lower lip in anticipation, as Leon tore up the packaging and opened the box to see what was inside. The expressions on his face were unreadable, as he retrieved his present.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I held up the leather jacket that Kate had got me and didn't really know how to react. It really looked very expensive, "I love it!", I told her the truth.  
"I am glad you liked it", she said with a very beautiful smile.  
"But you didn't have to do this", I told her keeping the jacket aside.  
"Well I felt bad for not getting you anything so I bought you this", she said with a shrug and then smiled once again, "Besides you're my boss, so I have to make you happy. After all, you sign my paychecks", she almost sang the last phrase.  
I couldn't help but let out a laugh, "A very nice way to ask for a raise", I told her, a little impressed about it.  
"Well it's about time you gave me one", she carried on with that joke, "Anyways, I'd just leave you to sleep now. Good night and take care!"

 **(Kate's POV)**

I started to walk out feeling relieved that Leon liked the jacket that I bought for him. It felt something like an accomplishment, "Kate!", he called out my name and I turned to look back him, "Thanks for the cake!"  
"Huh?", I looked at him a little puzzled.  
"The chocolate cake you baked for me, thanks for it", he repeated himself again.  
"You knew?!", I couldn't help but ask, extremely taken aback by it.  
"Yeah", he gave me a nod of affirmation, "Lauren can't even make omelets, making a cake is a distant thought and I know Claire cannot make cake. So, that just leaves you."

I didn't even know how to react to this situation. Even though I knew he was perceptive with such things, but I really wasn't expecting him to see through the perfect lies that Lauren said to him this morning. I couldn't help but feel extremely jealous of that woman, because this guy loved her so much that he not only saved her face but also didn't let her know about it. Lauren was really fortunate to have him and I could give just about anything to switch places with her, even if it's just for a few seconds, just so I could be loved the way she was being loved by the man, who I loved.

I felt a little overwhelmed by emotions and couldn't find words to respond to Leon. I wanted to maybe cry but not in front of him, and I just couldn't leave when he was looking at me, possibly waiting for my reply, but I didn't know what to say to him.

 **(Leon's POV)**

"I… just wanted to make you happy", Kate told me with a heartwarming sweet smile.  
I took in her words and thought over them for a bit, "You did", I told her with a smile as well, "My grandma used to make chocolate cakes on my birthdays", I added remembering the old times.  
"So, mission accomplished on my part", and then there was the sound of the doorbell, "Oh it must be Claire", she said looking out of the room, "I'll go let her in; have a nice sleep and sweet dreams", she wished me once again stepping out of the room.  
"You too", I wished her back, as she exited the room.  
"Oh and let me know whenever you miss your grandma, I can bake a cake for you", she said closing the door behind her.

I stared at the closed door for a while, before looking at the expensive jacket that Kate had bought for me, and it made me smile. I lifted myself off the bed and moved to put the jacket in my wardrobe. I got back to my bed, turned off the lights and lied down on it. The little birthday surprise that my friends gave me this morning really made me miss my grandmother's loving and caring warmth, and all the good times that I had forgotten about, over the long span of these past few years. Those were some bittersweet memories but really best of the memories so far, and it was thanks to my friends that I was reminded of those lovely times. Today, in all essences I truly felt like Leon Scott Kennedy and not Agent Kennedy, and I was thankful to Claire, John and Kate for that.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. I apologize for any typos and grammatical mistakes that might have caused an inconvenience for you in understanding the context. Please feel free to comment on the chapter, I really look forward to hearing from you. I'll see you all next chapter and hope you have a great time!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'd like to express my heartfelt gratitude to all the readers and reviewers, **mlivingston1432, KenLalaLaura, Elisona Wesker, hodhod2011danger and Shirahane Aikawa** , for your all love, support and encouragement to the story.

* * *

Chapter 12

 **(Kate's POV)**

I was just finished with preparing breakfast, when I heard the sounds of footsteps on the kitchen floor. I turned back to spot Claire walking in the kitchen. She wished me morning cheerfully and I greeted her back with a smile, pouring her a cup of coffee. It was her last day here in DC and it was supposed to be an off day of work for her, but she was dressed very formally to stay back home.

"You have to go to work?", I asked her casually, offering her coffee, as she took a seat.  
"Yeah they called me last evening and said if I was still in DC, they need to discuss something very important with me", she replied sipping her coffee.  
"Oh I see!", I said turning back and starting to plate the breakfast. Leon might be coming down for breakfast any minute now.

"Good Morning, guys!", I heard him say, as he stepped in the kitchen, and that too just after I thought of him.  
"Good morning!", Claire said wishing him cheerfully.  
"Good…", I was saying, as I turned to serve them breakfast, when I lost my words and voice at sight of Leon, "Morning!", I managed to complete my sentence setting the plates in front of him and Claire.  
"Nice jacket Leon!", Claire complimented him, looking sideways at me, since he was wearing the jacket that I had gifted him last night.  
"Kate got it for me, isn't it great?", he spoke really casually about it, as I settled to have breakfast with them as well.  
"Yeah it is", Claire agreed with him, as I sipped my coffee to avoid her teasing gaze, "Anything presented with love is great!", she added and it made me spit out my coffee in surprise.

Both Leon and Claire looked at me in surprise, and then Claire broke into a fits of laughter, while Leon gave me a look of bewilderment, "Are you alright?", he asked me in a concerned tone.  
"Yeah… I was just…", I looked at Claire, who was still laughing at me, "Please stop laughing at me!", I couldn't help but say to her embarrassed.  
"I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad", Claire said apologizing but she had a wide smile on her face.

Leon didn't ask me anything and didn't even bother to comment. He and Claire had some conversation over the breakfast, but I kept my silence. I was really filled with conflicting feelings, when I saw Leon wearing the jacket I got for him. My heart was trying to jump to cloud nine but I tried to keep it grounded, by telling it that it was nothing unusual. It wasn't like he'd keep the jacket in a showcase; sooner or later he would've worn it. But I allowed myself to be happy about the fact that he was looking really cool and appealing in that jacket.

They both raised themselves off their seat, once they were finished with their breakfast. Leon offered to drop Claire to her work, and she gladly accepted it. Like always, Leon asked me to take care of his home and Shadow, which I only replied with an assuring nod. And then they both left to be at their work.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I looked at my watch it was about 6:50 PM. As we had planned yesterday morning, we were all supposed to go for my late birthday party and Claire's see off party; at least it was supposed to be that. But when I returned in the evening she informed me that Terrasave was offering her a better position in their DC branch and she had decided to accept the position, and so this party became my late birthday party and Claire's promotion celebration. So, here I was waiting for Claire and Kate to get ready. We were supposed to leave by 7:00 PM, but of course with two women it was somewhat impossible.

I was all ready and tried to while away my time by watching TV, when I heard footsteps in the outer corridor. I lifted my eyes to the door entrance, as Kate entered through the living room door. She was wearing a pretty, light pink colored, knee length dress and looked very different from the way I used to see her. Her hair was down, usually she had it in a bun or braided, and it was the first time I noticed that it was pretty long, almost reaching down to her waist. It was really refreshing to see her this way, she looked really cute.

Kate smiled at me apologetically, "I am sorry for the delay", she said to me. Shadow barked at her and she looked down at him, "Oh I forgot to fill your bowl", with that she hurried to the kitchen.

I watched Shadow follow Kate to the kitchen, wagging his tail happily. I looked at my watch it was 7:03 PM. I shook my head in disbelief at the fact that Kate apologized for making me wait for 3 minutes. She probably got ready by 7:00 PM, considering that it might have taken her a minute or so to get down. She was possibly the only woman I know that got ready on time. Then again she has always been so humble that she even apologizes when it isn't her mistake. I couldn't help but smile a little at her modesty.

"What are you smiling about?", Claire asked from my side and I looked at her. She was wearing a red halter neck top with a black skirt. Her hair like usual was tied in a ponytail, "We can go once Kate comes down."  
"She's already ready", I told her and Kate walked back to the living room.  
"Hey you're looking really great!", Kate said spotting Claire, "It's a nice a contrast from your casual look."

 **(Kate's POV)**

"You are looking gorgeous too", Claire said and then she turned to Leon, "Isn't she, Leon?"  
Claire gave me a teasing smirk and I gave her friendly glare, "Yeah", Leon said, of course he wouldn't say I am looking bad, out of basic human consideration, "Shall we get going?"  
"Yeah", Claire agreed and we started to leave.

Shadow whined a little, as we started to move out, and even though it wasn't necessary, Leon bent down and assured him that we'd be back home soon so as to calm him down. I locked the door while Leon got his car off the driveway. I took the backseat and Claire occupied the side seat. Leon drove to Lauren's apartment and we talked a little through the drive. Once there Leon parked his car in front of her building and called her up.

"I am here to pick you up", He informed her on the phone, "I can't, Claire and Kate are with me", he replied and waited for her to respond, "Okay we're waiting in the car, so hurry up."  
"What happened?", Claire asked him.  
"She needs 10 minutes to get ready", Leon replied with a sigh.

The three of us waited for Lauren talking to each other, and then our talks died down. Claire looked at her watch since it was almost half an hour, since we were waiting for Lauren, and it was getting really boring now. I was starting to feel hungry already and hoped my stomach won't embarrass me. The three of us tried to be patient, but Leon was really patient about it.

"How long is she going to take?", Claire said looking at her watch again.  
"Well it's usual for her", Leon informed very casually, not even bothering to look at his watch, as if he knew there was still time for her to show up.  
"I am hungry", Claire complained.  
"Yeah me too", I couldn't help but agree with her.  
"Why don't you go and bring her down", Claire suggested him, "John must have been already there."  
"Well I am supposed to call him once we leave here because I predicted this might happen", Leon told her and opened his side door; "Anyways I'll go and get her."  
"Yeah, I'll take the backseat, she might not like me taking her place", Claire said getting out too, as Leon started to move inside the building.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I barely took a few steps towards the building, when I spotted Lauren cat walking out of the building. She was wearing a midnight blue dress. The dress was extremely sexy; it fitted her body well, had deep neckline and hung a little above her knees. Her hair was styled beautifully and she looked tempting in every way, that all the men were giving her a second look. She looked pretty pleased with such a treatment. She smiled seductively at me and moved to kiss me.

I complimented her with a smile and led her back to the car. I got the door for her, before rounding off to the driver seat. I called John to inform him that we were finally leaving for the restaurant. Luckily I had made a reservation for 8:00 PM, foreseeing that Lauren would delay us for sure. Lauren was the only one to talk, as we drove to restaurant. I could hear Kate and Claire talk among themselves, but Lauren was the only one talking to me, and she made sure she don't give an opening to Claire so she could talk to me.

When we reached the restaurant, John was already waiting for us there. He complimented both Claire and Kate. Lauren didn't fail to get attention here as well. The host showed us to our table and we had a good time having our dinner and celebrating, except the time when Lauren came to know that Claire got promoted and will be moving to DC. However, she calmed down when Claire told her that she would get a place of her own instead of crashing at my place, now that she has to live and work here in DC.

After dinner, I paid the bill and we all walked out of the restaurant. Claire pulled on her jacket, Kate pulled on her shawl and I put my coat around Lauren's shoulders, because she didn't seem to be carrying anything warm. We had to wait a little till the valets got us our cars. John bade us goodbyes and headed his own way. And I dropped Lauren back home and walked her back to her apartment, since it was pretty late at night. She wanted me to stay but since I had Claire and Kate with me, I saw it fit to decline her offer, even though when I really wanted to stay back and spend the night with her. So, I walked back to the car and drove back home, with Claire and Kate.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I unlocked the door and the three of us entered the house feeling really tired. Shadow came to welcome us happily and we gave him a pat on his head. Leon's phone rang, as I moved to check Shadow's food and water bowls. Claire informed us that she was going to sleep and wished us good night and we wished her back. I filled his water bowl, even though it was half full, and then headed up to my room. As I walked through the living room, where Leon was having a conversation on his phone; he got off the call and sighed.

"What happened?", I asked him casually.  
"Nothing much", he replied as we both made our way up the stairs, "They asked me report earlier to work tomorrow and that means you have to get up early too."  
"No problem", I said to him, "By what time you need breakfast?"  
"Around 6:00 AM, I have to report by 7:00 AM", he told me as we moved to our respective rooms.  
"Okay I'd get it done", I said opening my room door, "Good night then!"  
"You too", he said getting in his room and closing the door.

I got in my room and changed out of my dress and into my nightwear. I brushed my hair, staring absentmindedly at my image in the mirror. Every time I looked in the mirror I felt a little empty inside, well in a manner of speaking my heart wasn't with me. I just wanted to fall out of this love as soon as possible. It all seemed so ironic, that I wanted to stop loving Leon but I couldn't even stop myself from thinking about him.

I let out my concerns with a heavy sigh and kept my hairbrush down. I didn't have time to think about my love life now, since I have to wake up early tomorrow. I couldn't let this unexpected love to get in the way of my responsibilities. I turned off the light and made myself comfortable on the bed, so I could easily drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I thanked Kate, as she served me breakfast with a bright smile. She poured me coffee and then moved to do other things. I wondered why she wasn't having her breakfast with me like always, and after watching her work in the kitchen for a bit I couldn't help but ask, "You're not having breakfast?"

"I'll have it later with Claire", she replied not looking at me.  
"I see", I said in response, not really knowing what else to say.  
"But I guess I can have my coffee with you", she said sitting down in front of me with her coffee cup, "I need some coffee to wake me up", she added with an evident tiredness in her voice.  
"I am sorry that you had to wake you up this early for me", I apologized feeling a little regretful. Given the fact that she had to prepare breakfast and all, she must have been woken up at 5:00AM in the morning.  
"It's nothing! It's my job after all", she said casually sipping her coffee, "If I won't do it then who else would."

"Maybe my wife, if I get married in future", I joked with her.  
"Then I won't really be here", Kate said to me with a smile.  
"You would be, if I married you", I said with a smile as well, and her expressions changed abruptly.  
"Did you just flirt with me?", she asked in a surprised tone, totally taken aback.  
"Well I didn't mean to offend you", I told her. The last thing I wanted was to make her feel uncomfortable, "It was almost a reflex kind of thing."  
"I see", she raised one of her brows at me, "You flirt as a reflex often?", she asked me with a friendly smile.

"All the time", it was Claire who replied before me, "Talk about all the time he got in trouble with that habit of his."  
"Why? What happened?", Kate gave me a curious look.  
"A lot of misunderstandings", I replied remembering some of those incidences, "My girlfriends thought I was trying to hit on their friends; some men thought I was hitting on their girlfriends or wives; and some women took me too seriously and wanted to date, when I had no such intentions."  
Kate laughed and Claire joined her, "I can only imagine it all in my head and I just know it must have been funny", she said between her laughs.  
"Believe me it was!", Claire told her laughing as well.

"Now I have to go to work", I said wiping my mouth on a napkin, "Sorry I couldn't take you to the airport", I added to Claire. Although she was transferred here but she decided to get back to her place, so she could move in with her things here before she takes up work here in DC.  
"I understand, you don't have to worry about it", she said and moved to hug me.  
"Have a safe trip", I wished her with a smile.  
"And you have a good day!", she wished me back.  
"Have a good day!", Kate wished me as well, as I stepped out to head to work.

 **(Kate's POV)**

I turned to look at Claire and she was smiling at me broadly, it was obvious that she was very happy. I asked her what it was about and she just shook her head, so I got myself busy in serving her breakfast, but she continued to give me that, something like, a victory smile. I served her breakfast and sat down to have it with her. I tried to concentrate on my breakfast, but her smile was a little distracting.

"What?!", I couldn't help but ask her again, feeling a little annoyed, but she didn't say anything, "Claire?"  
"He flirted with you!", Claire said, clapping joyously.  
"So what, it's a reflexive thing for him, isn't it?", I tried to keep myself grounded, "And you said it yourself. It has no meaning, even he said he flirted with women, whom he had no intentions of dating or anything."  
"Yeah, but don't you see the difference?", Claire asked me and I kept my silence. It really came as a shock when he flirted with me and I felt happy, but I shouldn't forget what I am really here for and that Leon already has a girlfriend, "He didn't flirt with you before, going by his nature he should have already but he didn't. He flirted with you just now…"  
"Claire, please I don't want to be this way. I want to fall out of this love and you are really not helping me", I said to her and pushed my plate away, losing my appetite all of a sudden.

Claire sighed but didn't say anything, and continued to eat her breakfast. After a little while, we resumed our better moods and talked, but we didn't really talk on the subject of my love life. John showed up some time later and we said goodbyes to Claire for the time being. I wished her a safe flight and she gave me a parting hug, before leaving for airport with John.

I sighed watching her leave. Although, we had our differences about expressing my feelings to Leon, but these past few days she really helped me to vent out. She had really become a great friend in such a short span of time that we spent together. And now that she's gone I really feared, if I could keep my feelings bottled up for long. But then again I had her number and she would be back soon, so maybe I just have to hold out for a few more days. I just wished to be cured of this unexpected love and the pain that it brought along with it.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I woke up with a start drenched in cold sweat and my breath short. It was dark and very uncomfortably quiet. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I was relieved to see the white ceiling of my living room. I had again passed out on the couch and just had one of those stupid nightmares.

"Are you alright?", I heard a voice and looked sideways to Kate, kneeling down next to me. My heart was still beating fast and the scenes of nightmare still fresh in my mind sealed my voice, "Leon?", she called out to me and gave me a concerned look.  
"I am fine!", I told her sitting up and running a hand in my hair.  
"You don't sound too well. Are you having a fever", she said touching my forehead, "Did you have a nightmare?", she asked and her hand slid from my forehead to my cheek, and for a brief moment I wanted to just lean in her palm.  
"It's nothing", I told her pulling her hand away, but I just couldn't let go of her hand. Holding on to her hand was somehow comforting at the moment.

Kate's nervous gaze shifted from my face to my hand that was holding on to her hand tight. My brain was asking it to let go of her hand, but as if my hand had a mind of its own, it kept its grip firm on her hand. I just hoped that she doesn't misunderstand me. She again looked back at me but her gaze was warm and kind. She kept her free hand over mine and smiled at me.

"It'll be alright", Kate said comforting me, "I am here!", she smiled at me.  
I looked in her eyes and it helped me to calm down, "Thanks!", I said finally letting go of her hand.  
"It's my pleasure", she smiled up at me once again, "Let's head up to our rooms and sleep now", she added standing up, "Or do you want me to heat up dinner for you?"  
"I'd sleep. I am not that hungry", I replied, standing up as well.

Kate gave me a nod and picked up a blanket; she was probably putting a blanket on me like the last time, when I woke up from the nightmare. We climbed up the stairs, with her leading the way. When we reached the hallway that led to our rooms, she handed me the blanket and wished me good night. I watched her move to her room, as I stood at the door to my room. I don't really know what I was expecting, but I was waiting for something. I saw Kate stop at her door and after a long minute she turned slowly to face me.

"If you need anything, just wake me up alright", Kate said with an evident line of concern on her face, "Sleep well and sweet dreams!"  
"You too", I wished her back.

Kate returned back to her room and closed the door behind her. I let out a sigh of disbelief, as I entered my room as well, even after years my past haunted me. It was both funny and pathetic that I was still scared of these things, by now I should be used to it; but well at least I was more resourceful on field than in dreams. I shook my head, letting out a laugh at my own thoughts, and threw the blanket, that I was holding, on to the bed. I moved to wardrobe to get my sleepwear, headed to the bathroom for a quick shower and then lied down on the bed to get some sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for taking out your time and giving this chapter a read, I hope you all enjoyed it. I apologize for all the typos and grammatical mistakes that might have been troublesome in understanding the context. I'll be glad to hear your thoughts on the chapter, so please feel free to share your views. My next update might be delayed; so see you all next time, have a great day!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: First of all I'd like to wish you all a very **Merry Christmas!** And hope you are having a great time. I really apologize for the delay in the update. Last but not the least, I want to thank you all readers and reviewers, **Shirahane Aikawa, mlivingston1432, KenLaraLaura and Orel Havi,** for your all your support.

* * *

Chapter 13

 **(Leon's POV)**

I woke up when the sunlight hit my face and I noticed Lauren, who had stayed back last night, wasn't by my side. I turned back to listen for any noise from the bathroom, but it seemed it was unoccupied. I lied on my back and stared at the ceiling for a bit, but I couldn't do it for long, since I had to report to work. I got off the bed and headed for the shower, knowing Lauren she might already be up and maybe downstairs possibly having her breakfast.

I dressed in my work clothes and descended down the stairs, pulling on my jacket. When I entered the kitchen, I found Lauren instructing Kate to set the small table in the kitchen. When they noticed me, Lauren smiled brightly and Kate had more of a neutral expression. Lauren moved to kiss me, and wished me morning, once we parted. She looked happy for some reason, as she walked me to the small table, where Kate had already set the breakfast.

"I thought it would be romantic, if we had breakfast properly for once", Lauren smiled at me. I looked at the breakfast and for some reason turned my head just a little to look at Kate, who was standing near the counter. She was looking at Lauren and smiling, "What are you waiting for come on", Lauren tried to drag me to the small table but for some reason I was getting an ominous feeling about all this.

I again looked at Kate and she shook her head vigorously escaping from Lauren's eyes, as the latter woman took a seat on the table, and that only meant one thing that the breakfast on the table was prepared by Lauren, "I guess, I feel a little sick. I'll just stick to the coffee", I said moving towards the counter and Kate handed me a cup of coffee.

"We have coffee here", Lauren said, as I took a sip, and I looked back at her, holding a cup and giving me a bright smile.  
"Ah well I already drank from this one", I made an excuse to save myself from drinking the extra-sweetened coffee that Lauren prepared; "Besides it's the same right?"  
"Yeah it is", Lauren said, taking a sip of her coffee. She disguised her cough and took a bite of her omelet, "It's really nice, you sure you don't want to eat this?", she praised her own cooking, but clearly her voice didn't conform with her words.  
"No, I don't really feel hungry", I told her with a shake of my head, as Kate put a plate of omelets and toast in front of me. It looked really appetizing and mouthwatering.  
"Hurry up and eat, she's not looking this way", Kate said to me in hushed up voice, so that Lauren doesn't hear her.

As I grabbed the knife and fork, a phone ring startled me as well as Kate, and we looked back at Lauren. She looked at her phone and took the call. She got up from the breakfast table and started talking to her friend, while roaming around the kitchen. It didn't give me a long enough opening to have my breakfast. She'd not only misunderstand but may even cause a scene early in the morning, if she caught me having breakfast that was prepared by Kate. But since I already have a hectic schedule today, I wasn't really looking forward to the drama.

"Stop watching me and eat your breakfast", Lauren almost snapped at Kate furiously.  
"Yeah, I am sorry", Kate said looking away from me and started to eat the breakfast that was meant for me, "I am sorry!", she apologized, as Lauren continued to talk on the phone.

I watched Kate starting to eat the breakfast, which was meant for me, and I couldn't help but feel hungry. She reluctantly folded the omelet with an apologetic look on her face. I sipped my coffee, guess today I'll have to go to work without breakfast, but well it won't be the first time. And besides I was trained to go on without eating anything for a few days, plus I'd just have to wait till lunch time to eat something, so I guess I'll be fine.

Kate again looked over my shoulder, "Open up!", she muttered to me in a tone of urgency.  
"Wha…", I was asking her, but she shoved the rolled up omelet in my mouth.

I coughed a little, as I tried fit the omelet in my mouth, chewing it as fast as I could, when Lauren spared me a look and I sipped my coffee to disguise the fact that I had something in my mouth. When I turned to face Kate she was holding a buttered toast to me. Not thinking twice I took a bite off the toast she had in her hand. Somehow Lauren being busy on the call gave me enough time to eat the breakfast that Kate had prepared for me. Although I couldn't really enjoy it leisurely like I always do, but well it was better than having nothing in the breakfast.

As I finished my breakfast, Lauren finished her call and let out a very depressed sigh and slumped on the kitchen chair next to mine, "What happened?", I asked her out of concern.  
"My friends want me to come with them on a trip to Florida", she told me with a sigh, "Go clean that up I lost my appetite", she added to Kate in a sharp tone.  
"That's a good thing isn't it?", I asked her a little doubtfully, as Kate moved to clean up.  
"No, of course not", she almost snapped at me, "I don't have money for this trip. If I am going, I want to enjoy; I don't even have money to buy tickets."  
"Oh I see", I said in realization.  
"I wish I could go though", she said dropping her head on to the counter sadly.  
"So go then", I encouraged her.

"Were you even listening? I don't have money!", Lauren looked at me annoyed.  
"How about I finance your vacation?", I suggested with a shrug.  
"Really?", she said smiling at me beautifully and I affirmed it with a nod, but then her expressions changed suddenly, "No, it would be too much. I'll go some other time."  
"It's fine", I said trying to cheer her up, "It would be fun to go with friends."  
"Hmm… true", she said giving it a thought, "Okay, but it's just borrowing money. I'd return it to you when I get money."  
"Sure", I agreed not wanting to hurt her self-respect.  
"Umm… so when can you arrange the money?", she asked me a little hesitantly, "You know I'd have to prepare for the trip and all, so the earliest the better."  
"I'd transfer it to your account by today, alright?", I told her with a smile.  
Lauren hugged me tight, "You're really a great boyfriend", she said and kissed me.

Lauren got pretty excited for the trip and began telling me all about her plans for the trip, as we moved to head to work. All through the drive she told me all she knew about Florida and how she always wanted to go enjoy the beaches there. She would thank me, or mention that it would be great if I could come too, or just request me to come along, in between all this and then continue with telling me about her plans once again. It really seemed like it was her dream to have a vacation in Florida and seeing her like this made me more than happy.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I set the curtains on the windows of the living room and then moved to arrange the books on the bookshelf that was in the corner of the living room. I was currently helping Claire to set things up, at her new place. So, after sending Leon to work, I've been here since morning and all of mine and Claire's time went in setting up her apartment. Luckily, she didn't have too much stuff and it just took us a single day to get everything done.

"Hey I am ordering pizza, which toppings do you want?", Claire asked with the cordless receiver in her hand.  
"Anything is fine", I told her, arranging her books.  
"Okay then", she said, dialing the number and ordered the pizza for us, "I am so hungry. I haven't ate anything since the breakfast that you got for me", she added slumping back on the couch.  
"You just have to wait 30 minutes", I said to her, as I put the last of her books on the shelf.

"So Leon will be coming to pick you up?", Claire asked me all of a sudden.  
"No", I replied, relaxing on the couch and Shadow came to settle next to me, and I petted him.  
"He did drop you in the morning, right?", she asked me, with a hopeful smile.  
"No, I took a taxi here", I told her shaking my head in negative, "He's really busy with his work nowadays. I often find him sleeping on the couch."  
"And what about his girlfriend?", Claire asked me and Shadow gave an angry bark, as she was mentioned, "Tell me that he's thinking to break up with her."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "Well I haven't seen her in almost two weeks, but they are still together. I suppose she's just very busy, getting ready for her trip to Florida, to make a visit", I told her.  
"Florida?", Claire repeated and then her brows came closer, as she frowned, "Leon's not going, is he?"  
"No, he isn't, I suppose. She's visiting with her friends", I replied, remembering the conversation Leon and Lauren had that morning.  
"And let me guess Leon is paying for her trip", Claire more of stated than asked, "I can't really believe her!", she seemed a little pissed now and I gave her a confused look, "Last year she went to Vegas and guess what Leon paid for that trip too."  
"Well she said she would return it", I told Claire about what Lauren said.

"Yeah right!", Claire said sarcastically rolling her eyes, "That's what she always says. Leon's should be better off without her. He would be much more happier with you."  
"Claire", I said getting her obvious hint.  
"I am serious, just once try to tell him how you feel", she tried to persuade me once again.  
"Claire, please we have discussed this over and over, and I am really tired now", I almost whined to her.  
"And it's the perfect time for me to nag you about it", Claire said with a smile and I tilted my head to a side giving her a serious look, "Okay I won't say a thing", she sighed and kept her silence for a while, "Hey", she called my attention once again.

"What?", I asked her, as she gave me an excited look.  
"What if Leon fell in love with you?", she asked suddenly seemingly more energetic about the thought.  
"He won't", I said to her plainly and she gave me a displeased look, "Do you think he's a guy who would look at other women that way, when he's already dating one?"  
Claire thought over it a little, "You've got a point there", she agreed with me.

Claire sighed in disappointment and didn't say anything. She held a cushion and seemed a little thoughtful, so I didn't disturb her thoughts. She was sincerely concerned for Leon and she really cared about me as well, and I was really grateful to her for that. The doorbell made her look at the door and she was a little slow to react, since I was already moving to the door by the time she started to get up.

"I'll get it", I said to her. I opened the door for the pizza delivery guy and received the pizza.  
Claire paid for the pizza while I got plates for us, "You know…", she said as I opened the pizza box so we could start eating.  
"What?", I asked her with a smile as she took a seat on the couch.  
"Maybe Leon cannot see you, when he's together with Lauren, but I hope Leon can see your love", Claire said smiling beautifully at me, "I mean he doesn't have to be single to see your love, feel it or be in love with you. He probably won't look for love in other women, when he's dating Lauren, but I hope and pray to god that your love reaches him and touches his heart."  
"That's a really sweet thing to say", I said to her with a smile as well.

We didn't talk much on the topic anymore and our conversations were mostly trivial, as we enjoyed the pizza together. For a change, Claire told me about her family back at her home town. After having my dinner and hanging out a little with her, I headed for home, before it was too late. I had to take care of few things at Leon's place, which included making dinner for him, after all I was his caretaker, and if I don't take care of him or his house there was no point in me being here.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I read through all the data from the files, that were scattered on my desk, to figure out a way to achieve my objective, but nothing in the immense amount of information, piled in front of me, was worth of any use to me. It was making me a little frustrated and my head ached a little from just going through all these files. I relaxed on my chair and closed my eyes trying to recall the details in my head, in attempts to find something of importance. And just then my phone rang, interrupting my chain of thoughts and disrupting my concentration.

I opened my eyes and looked over my desk trying to look for my phone amidst the piles of files that were open at my desk. I found it at the farther end of my desk. I grabbed it and looked at the number, as the call was down to its last ring. The name on the screen made me smile. It was Lauren, she had already left for Florida a few hours ago and I had personally seen her off at the airport.

"Hey babe", I answered the call with smile; "You reached the hotel safely?"  
"Yeah the flight was tiring but this place is really great!", Lauren replied with an evident enthusiasm in her voice, "I can see the beach from my room and it's really romantic, I wish you were here", she spoke in a seductive way.  
"And what will you do, if I was there", I flirted back relaxing on the chair.

Lauren and I talked on the phone for a while, which kind of served as a stress buster and a break from my work. She got off saying that they were planning to head out to explore the city already. I kept my phone aside and relaxed on my chair stretching a bit. I really needed coffee to get my brain back to work. And as I was about leave my chair, Kate knocked on my study door and let herself inside, with Shadow following her.

"I thought you might want some coffee", Kate said with a charming smile.  
"How did you figure it out?", I asked, as she walked to me.  
"Well you've been working after you had your lunch", she said holding the tray in front of me.  
"Thanks!", I said taking the coffee mug off the tray, thinking she really was thoughtful.  
"Call me if you need anything then", she said starting to move out. She bumped into the corner of the table, knocking down the file, which was half hanging of my desk. I moved to get it, when she stopped me, "I'll get it; it's not something confidential, is it?"  
"Not really", I replied, as she collected the papers off the floor.

"Tony Mathews?!", Kate muttered and I looked at her; she was holding the photograph of the subject I was studying about.  
"You know him?", I asked her sitting straight and she stood up with the file in her hands.  
"Uh well… not really", she told me, putting the file on the table, with a face that clearly said she was hiding something.  
"Care to elaborate?", I pressed on the topic.  
"Well he and I were in the same institute", she replied with a shrug.  
"What can you tell me about him?", I asked her keeping my cup down, this might be the lead I was looking for.  
"Nothing", she shook her head, "We studied two different fields. He was in molecular medicine and I studied human medicine."  
"But you still know about him", I said pressing on the fact.  
"Yes, but…", she began but I cut her in between.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about him", I asked her in a tone of urgency, "His friends, any small event or any detail that you remember or that stood out. It might help us."  
Kate gave me a confused look before starting to speak, "Well I don't know much about him. I only know of him because he was…", she paused for a bit maybe trying to organize her thoughts or trying to search for words, "Weird and eccentric?!", she completed her sentence.  
"And?", I tried to encourage her to tell me more.  
"Well I don't know", she shook her head a little nervously; "I didn't really know him. We had same classes and all, but he was very recluse. He never socialized with anyone and I don't recall seeing him with anyone either. But he was nothing less than a genius…"  
"Genius?", I repeated wanting for Kate to elaborate on it more.  
"Yeah well that was the weirdest thing about him. He often seemed to be not paying attention in classes, but he still aced everything", she recalled, "I often saw him in library, so I guess he studied a lot. I guess he was studying to be a geneticist."  
"Did you ever talk to him?", I asked, looking at her over my coffee cup.  
"No, never", she shook her head in negative, "We just wished each other morning or similar sometimes crossing paths but that was it, nothing too personal."

After listening to Kate, I got thinking about all the information she had provided me with. There was nothing she told me that I didn't already know about. He was a top class student at his university; we didn't know if he had any friends or past girlfriends, and he was a geneticist. I tried to think of something that I was missing, when Kate asked if she could leave and I gave her a nod that she could. I blankly stared at her lost in my thoughts, when I realized the thing I was missing.

 **(Kate's POV)**

"Kate", Leon called out my name as I reached the door.  
"Yeah?", I halted at the door to listen to him.  
"Did it happen often?", he asked me with a pensive look.  
"What?", I responded not getting his question.  
"Did he greet you often?", Leon stated his question clearly.  
"Umm… once a day maybe", I replied with a shrug, "But that's normal right?"  
"It is", Leon said with an incredulous smile, "For normal people greeting their acquaintances is normal, but for him I guess it's something rare", he searched for something among the files, knocking some down to the floor but he didn't seem to care anymore.

I saw Leon get his phone and dial someone's number. I still had a lot to do and it seemed he didn't need me anymore, so I left him in his study. I got a little occupied doing my work and when I moved in the kitchen to prepare dinner, Leon walked in the kitchen smiling so charmingly that it made my heart flutter and I couldn't help but mirror that smile of his. He took a seat on the kitchen chair and I snapped myself out of just looking at him, and resumed my work.

"Hey", Leon said to get my attention and I hummed in response, "You interested in being a spy?"  
I let out a brief laugh, "What?!", I asked him with a confused smile.  
"I am offering you to work as a spy", Leon explained himself more clearly, "Temporarily of course."  
"You can't be serious right?", I asked, it seemed like a great joke.  
"No, I am serious", Leon said with a serious expression, "You'll be like secret government agent. So are you down for it?"  
"No", I replied without even thinking twice on the matter, "The idea is something suitable for a movie. It might sound exciting but it's far from that in real life. I appreciate what you people do for the country and us, but I don't want to get involved. I am sorry!"  
"I understand", Leon said in an understanding tone, but I could see that he was really disappointed about me denying his request.

Leon lifted himself off the kitchen chair and started to move out of the kitchen. I watched him leave and I don't know if it was my imagination, but he walked slower than his usual pace. He didn't push me, but maybe he really needed my help. I really felt bad watching him leave like that and couldn't help but feel angry at myself. Seeing him like that, made my chest ache a little. I took a deep breath and tried to remind myself of my responsibilities. It was not to go spy for the government, but it was to work as a housekeeper for Leon.

I looked at his back again and I knew I might regret all of this but I called out his name, "Leon!"  
"Yeah?", he turned to look at me and I could see he was looking at me the same way he always did, even when I disagreed to help him, just little while ago.  
"What do I have to do?", I asked him letting out a heavy sigh.  
"Nothing much, just go and talk to this Tony Mathews guy", he replied moving back to me.  
"But anyone can do that, right?", I asked Leon feeling slightly anxious, "Why me of all the agents?"

"The thing is I suspect that he might have had a crush on you", Leon told me with an awkward smile, "So maybe you can ask him about his research and let us know what's it all about", he gave me a serious look, "We can definitely get another agent to do that job but it might take a lot of time for them to make him talk, since he's very anti-social, but you might be able to make him talk in a single meet or two."  
"You're thinking too much, he just…", I tried to tell him that he was putting too much hopes on me.  
"Maybe I am but it's the only lead we've got, after putting him under surveillance for past six months", he said to me with a tired smile, "I really need your help, it's a matter of maybe global threat."  
"Okay", I said again letting out a tired sigh.  
"So would you help?", he asked me in confirmation.  
"Yes, I just have to talk. I guess I can do it", I told him with a smile.  
Leon smiled at me, "I'll just go and inform my superiors then", he said getting his phone and I gave him a nod.

Leon dialed a number on his phone and walked out to living room to talk. I again let out a sigh; I was really hopeless with this love. I wasn't even able to say no to his request, knowing that it might be dangerous, and here I was hoping to fall out of love with him. But then again it felt a lot better after I agreed to help him out. I guess loves makes you enjoy even the simplest of things. I smiled at my hopelessness and got back to making dinner.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for any typos and grammatical mistakes that might have caused an inconvenience in understanding the chapter. Please feel free to share your views; I really look forward to it. My next update will be delayed as well. Hope you are enjoying your Christmas and having a great time!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I would like to wish all of you a very **Happy New Year!** I hope you have great and prosperous year ahead, and stay blessed always. I really apologize for the delay but I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it. And last but not the least, I am grateful to all the readers and reviewers, **mlivingston1432, KenLalaLaura, hodhod2011danger and Tha-Fry-Man** , for your support and encouragement. I wish that you keep reading and enjoying my stories in 2016 as well.

* * *

Chapter 14

 **(Kate's POV)**

I felt kind of nervous and anxious for various reasons, as I sat on the side seat of Leon's car. It was the first time we were going out together, the first time I was sitting next to him in the car and I was a little apprehensive about meeting the people at his work. After he called and informed his superiors that I agreed to help them, they wanted to meet me to make sure I was the right person and that I was reliable enough to do this job. So, he was currently driving me to his work to meet those people. I just hoped that I don't make things worse for Leon.

"We are here!", Leon said and I looked out of the car window to see the tall building, where Leon worked. It looked pretty normal from outside.  
"Nice place", I just said, as Leon took his car to the parking.

We both got out of the car and Leon led the way to the elevator. We didn't talk to each other, as we walked to it. Leon pushed the button for the 21st floor and leaned back against the elevator wall, next to me. As the elevator ascended up the shaft, my tension just multiplied and I could feel my heart beating like crazy. I just stared blankly at the display that read out the floor number. It was when Leon waved his hand in front of me, I turned my head to look at him, and he gave me smile.

"You scared?", Leon asked, continuing to smile charmingly at me.  
"Yes", I told him the truth with a dry throat.  
"Don't be, I'll be with you", he said with an assuring look, which restored my confidence.  
"I know", I said with a smile.

The elevator doors parted and again Leon led the way. The workspace was divided into cubicles and people were busy with their work. However there were people, who looked up and greeted Leon, as he walked past them. I tried to figure out which desk belongs to him, but I really couldn't guess it. He led me straight to a cabin, possibly his superior's, and pushed it open without even knocking, maybe they were close for such formalities. I stood a little back, as some of my nervousness returned. I gulped an imaginary lump in my throat, when Leon beckoned me to follow, and I followed him inside the cabin.

Once I stepped inside the cabin, I realized it was empty and then it didn't take me much time to figure it out that it was probably Leon's cabin; at least, that explains why he didn't knock. I looked around his workspace; it was a really nice office and it seemed like he was someone really important or maybe one of the top government agents, at least. But from the way Leon behaves, I would have never guessed that he had such an important status at work.

"You just wait here", Leon spoke, grabbing my attention, "I'll go inform them."

I gave him a nod and he left me alone in his office. I again looked around his lavish office, not really knowing what to do. I moved to his desk and out of habit organized the files that were lying haphazardly on it. I couldn't help but notice that his desk lacked any sort of personalization. There was no calendar or scheduler or something that showed what he liked or what was he interested in; he didn't even have pictures of his family or friends. Well he didn't even have it at his home; I don't know what made me think he'd have it at work.

I moved to the large and only window in the room, thinking about Leon's family. He had told me that his parents were dead and that he didn't have any siblings, when I asked him about it, and Claire also never mentioned his family. So, does that mean he's been all alone now and if that's true then for how long? I shook my head tossing out that thought and took in the scenery from Leon's office. I turned my head, as the door opened and Leon stepped back in his cabin.

"I see you've worked your magic here too", Leon said noticing that I had cleaned his desk.  
"Force of habit!", I responded with shrug.  
"You could be my assistant", he said with a smile, standing next to me.  
"I am happy being your housekeeper", I told him with a smile.  
"I thought it must be troublesome being my housekeeper but I am glad you don't hate, if not like, working for me", Leon said gratefully.

"So what did they say?", I asked Leon referring to his bosses and changing the topic.  
"Well the agent, who is heading the case, is running a little late, so they asked us to wait a little", He replied in a professional tone.  
"Oh you're not heading the case?", I asked him, a little surprised.  
"No, I am not", he answered, shaking his head, "I, somewhat, have experience with such cases so I am only assisting."  
"Oh", I said in realization, looking back at the window. The information that Leon wasn't really involved with the case made me feel uneasy, but I couldn't really back out now, so I just concentrated on the scenery before my eyes.

"What are you thinking?", Leon startled me a little with the question and I looked at him.  
"Nothing", I shook my head with the reply, "I was just looking at the view from your office window", I again turned my head in the window's direction, "It's kind of beautiful."  
"Hmm… I never noticed", Leon said from my side and I turned to look at him smiling, as he looked over the city from his workplace, "Can't believe I have been missing something like this for so long."  
"Yeah it's surprising, since it was right next to you", I said with a laugh, as we both enjoyed the view together.  
"I hope I am not missing anything else", Leon said to me and his tone was somewhat sarcastic.

Before I could ask what he was talking about, somebody knocked at his cabin door making both of us look in that direction. The man opened the door and let himself in the cabin, "I heard you have a woman in here", it was John, "So I came to check", and then he noticed me, "Oh it's Kate!", he got happy to see me.  
"Hi John!", I greeted him with a smile.  
"It's so long since I last saw you", John said in a tone mixed with surprise and excitement.  
"Yeah we met each other like day before yesterday", I played along with him, since it was a really good stress buster.

John laughed heartily, "What are you doing here?", he asked me.  
"She will help us with Tony Mathews' case, if the chief allows it", Leon told him in his usual monotonous tone.  
"Oh really?!", John said in a genuinely surprised tone, looking at me, and I gave him a nod, "So David is not in his cabin, yet?", John asked Leon.  
"Well he is waiting for Gray", Leon told him and then his phone rang, "I guess he's here", he answered his phone and listened to it, "Okay I'll bring her over now", with that he disconnected, "C'mon they're finally ready to meet you."  
"Lead the way then", I couldn't help but say with a shrug.

The three of us walked out of Leon's cabin together. John moved back to his desk and Leon led me to his chief's cabin. Even though it was just a few steps away I felt it took really long to get there. Leon didn't knock and held the door open for me. I walked past him entering the cabin first and he followed. There were two men in the cabin, the chief was supposedly seated at his desk and he was younger than what I had imagined him to be. He just seemed to be a man in his early 40s. I guess he must have proved his worth, to be at such a high position at such a young age. He looked at us more welcomingly than the other man, who seemed to be surveying me with his gaze. He seemed to be around John's age maybe.

"This is Kathleen", Leon introduced me to the two men, "And this is agency's chief David Trapp."  
"Nice to meet you", the chief said giving me his hand.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too", I said taking his hand slightly shaking it.  
"And this is Robert Gray, the guy who is leading the investigative team", Leon introduced the other man.  
"Nice to meet you", I said feeling a little nervous about his gaze.  
"The same", he spoke professionally, shaking hands with me.

"So will she be okay?", Mr. Trapp asked Mr. Gray.  
"I highly doubt it, she doesn't really look the type who could help us", Gray expressed his views on the matter to the chief, "She'd likely drag me and my agents down."  
"She might be able to get him to talk", Leon said it more to the chief than to Gray.  
"Well Mr. Trapp here told me that it's just a minor possibility", Gray said to Leon, "I don't want to waste my time."  
"Well you'd be wasting time anyways, so it's better to bet on her as of now", Leon said to him confidently.

Gray looked at Leon in disagreement but before he could speak, the chief clapped his hands and both of the arguing men looked at him, "I guess it's decided then", he said with a smile, "She's going to help us. We don't have time, Rob", he added to him, as he was about to contest this decision. "Allow Kathleen to help you out this time. You can always revert back to your original plan, if this plan doesn't work out."  
"Yes, sir", he agreed to it.  
"And Leon", the chief turned to address Leon, "I'd like you to work together with Robert on this case."  
"What?!", Gray said in surprise, "That's really unnecessary, David."  
"You'll still head the case, Robert", Mr. Trapp said in an assuring tone, "Leon has more expertise on the subject, so let him help from the sidelines, plus…", he looked at me, "Miss Kathleen will be more comfortable with someone she knows, am I right?", and I gave him a nod, "So, that's settled then, I suppose. You all can now leave."

Both the men nodded and turned to head out. I followed Leon out, who seemed to be deep in his thoughts. On the other hand, Robert Gray didn't look that happy with their chief's decision. I thought I would be much calmer after meeting the chief, since I had been very anxious about it since the morning, but now I was much more nervous than before. I was secretly hoping that he won't agree to Leon's plan and almost rejoiced at Gray's comment about me just being in the way, but now that the chief saw me more than fit to assist, it just got my nerves a little more tensed. But well at least Leon will be there to ease me out.

"You debrief her about the situation", Gray said to Leon, "I'll just go inform the team about the development and all the changes in my plan."  
"Understood", Leon spoke in a very professional monotone and gave him a nod.  
He and I started towards his cabin, when Gray called his name, "Kennedy, don't forget I am leading this case."

Leon didn't respond and gestured me to follow him back to his cabin. I couldn't help but notice that Leon was a very different person here with his workmates. He was very professional, as if he needed to be more than what he was normally. He lacked even those few expressions that he showed back at home and around friends. I smiled inwardly, as I looked at his pensive face, feeling a little bit glad to know him a little bit more.

It was then somebody bumped into me, that too really hard, that I almost lost my balance, "I am sorry", one of the female agents apologized to me but she didn't really seem regretful.  
"Kate, are you alright?", Leon asked me in somewhat concerned tone and the female agent turned to look at him, but Leon didn't look at her.  
"I am fine", I told him not really feeling offensive towards the woman, who bumped into me on purpose, and probably to get Leon's attention.  
"C'mon hurry up then", he beckoned me.  
"Yeah", I replied, "Excuse me", I added to female agent politely, moving past her to be next to Leon.

Leon again led me to his office and he didn't bring up this incident, and I don't know why I even expected that. He walked to his desk and I followed. He sat on his chair and gestured me to take a seat in front of his desk. As I took a seat, he opened the file that he was working on yesterday.

"Look most of it is confidential, so I can't really tell you much", Leon started to speak.  
"I understand", I said being considerate of the situation.  
"Thanks!", he said with a smile; his expressions were back to normal, "So, you already know the guy. Gray's team got the lead on him that he's been hiding…", Leon struggled for words, "…something that might be dangerous", he took a pause again, "His research, as he tells everyone, is about something related to slowing down the degeneration of cells."  
"But that is good, right?", I asked looking at him in confusion, "It would increase human life."

Leon sighed and leaned in his chair, "It would", he agreed with me but his expressions were a little conflicting, "That's where our problem starts", he leaned forward, "We don't know what exactly he's trying to slow down that degeneration with and we just want to make sure it's not dangerous."  
"But some part of such experiments are always dangerous", I told him the truth.  
"Yeah and we need you to find out how dangerous that is", Leon spoke very seriously.  
"What do I have to do?", I asked him feeling a knot in my stomach.  
"You have to make him talk about what he's doing exactly to slow down that process", Leon replied looking straight in my eyes, "And this is how you can do it."

Leon spent next few hours telling me all about the plan, repeating it over and over again till I had the clear picture of everything. And he was being considerate enough to explain things more clearly to me, if I had any doubts in their plan. I really didn't know how the government really dealt with such issues, but I could say that Leon was being really patient with me. Although, he didn't really go in details of their investigation but he took his time, explaining me the plan of how I am suppose to help them out.

The plan was simple, there was supposed to be some sort of international convention, where researchers like Tony Mathews meet and discuss their research, so they could get investors to raise funds for their researches. The government suspected that even though Mathews already had a wealthy fund raiser, but still he would show up to this convention to keep appearances. I was just simply supposed to bump into him in the closing party and see if he wants to talk to me, if he didn't then my role ended there and then. On the other hand, if he did then Leon had a number of precautionary instructions for me.

"So do you understand?", Leon asked me one final time.  
"Yes!", I said closing the file.  
"Good", Leon said with a pleasant smile.  
"I think I am hungry", I told him on a totally unrelated note.

Leon looked at his watch, "Let's go grab some lunch", he said rising from the chair.  
"Your treat?", I asked as a joke, following him.  
"My treat", he agreed without any argument.

We exited his office and I walked by his side, and we talked on some trivial matter, as we headed for the elevator. He pushed the down button and I felt as if someone was looking at me. I turned my head instinctively in the direction from where I felt that vibe, and spotted a couple of female agents huddled over talking among themselves, but none of them seemed to be looking at me or Leon. Thinking it was just my imagination I looked at the display that showed the elevator position, when I again had the same sensation.

I rapidly turned my head in the direction of women, who were a little startled from getting caught red handed, but then they didn't bother to keep back their looks anymore, now that they were exposed. I really didn't know what I did to deserve this hostile treatment, maybe they didn't really like a civilian like me getting a preference over them, on this work or something. I looked away trying to ignore their curious gazes and let out a sigh.

"What happened?", Leon asked from my side.  
"Nothing", I again looked at the display; the elevator was just a few floors away.  
"It seemed like a sigh of distress", he said to me and I let out a sigh of distress.  
"Why are they looking at me like that", I jerked my head in the direction of his female colleagues.  
Leon raised his head to them and gave an expression that was equivalent to rolling his eyes, "Don't mind them", he just said.  
"Easy for you to say", I muttered to myself.

"Hey you two heading out for lunch?", John asked, joining us.  
"Yeah, are you free to join? Leon's treating…", I told him with a smile.  
"Oh no, no, no… I don't want to crash your date", John said the last word out a little louder than the rest of the sentence.  
"It's not funny", I said to him as seriously as I could and the elevator arrived, carrying a few people from the upper floor.  
Leon walked in and I followed him, "You coming or not?", he asked holding the doors open for John, who hadn't entered the elevator.  
"Yeah I guess I'll come", he said and walked in and stood next to me.

Leon pushed the button for basement parking, as the elevator doors began to close. It was almost completely closed when someone asked us to wait and as if John knew it would happen, he literally lunged to hold them open. A couple of women from the group that were eyeing us earlier entered the elevator. They briefly smiled at us and I smiled back out of courtesy. I looked to the men on my either side, one couldn't stop smiling and other had a pretty bland expression on his face.

The moments in the elevator were plain awkward, the women were murmuring among themselves. John and Leon didn't speak at least not verbally. John hit Leon's arm and Leon gave him a really bored look, shaking his head a little. John shrugged and seemed pretty amused. I wish Claire was here to translate those non-verbal signals, but she had been pretty busy after moving to DC. I let out a sigh and the elevator door opened. I looked up to see if it was our floor, but it wasn't, and more people entered the elevator.

We moved a little bit to make space for those men; the elevator really seemed a little cramped and slightly suffocating. I looked at the display it was another 16-17 floors before we could reach the ground. It was then that I felt something slightly brush against my backside and even before I could react to that I felt an arm around my waist. Leon had effortlessly moved me to safest corner by his side. I looked up at him in appreciation but he still wore his expressionless face.

"Thanks!", I mumbled to him gratefully.  
"Don't mention it", Leon said looking down at me.

I stopped myself from raising myself on my toes and kiss him. I could only smile and look away, but this proximity was making my heart race and ache at the same time. I reminded myself that he held no such feelings for me. My heart calmed down and I wished my feelings were as easily calmed down as a fast beating heart, but obviously they couldn't really be controlled. They just grew more and more intense with each passing day, making things more and more worse for me. I let out a discreet sigh, telling myself that it's just a phase and it would pass.

I looked up at the ding sound, as the elevator stopped at the basement parking. My eyes met with one of the woman that had joined us earlier and up close I realized the looks she was shooting at me weren't curious, but it was something like death glares. It made me really uncomfortable but I tried to ignore it, thinking my mind was just making things up, after all I was on my nerves with everything.

We walked to Leon's car and before I could take the back seat, John beat me to it. So, I had no option but to take the side seat, after all Leon was not our driver. I opened the side door and couldn't help but look at the group of women, who were getting in the car. There was this particular woman whose reactions were more intense towards me; it was the same one, who had bumped into me earlier.

"Kate?!", Leon called me and I got in the car, "Something wrong?", he asked, as I put on the seatbelt.  
"I don't know but I guess that woman is shooting death glares at me for some reason", I said looking back and John followed my gaze.  
"Oh she's jealous of you", John replied in a casual tone, "Since you're hanging out with Leon."  
"Now I know what Claire meant", I said remembering what she told me earlier, "I am just his friend and I am already getting death glares. I don't even want to imagine how it must be for his girlfriends."  
"Oh but they think that you are his girlfriend", John broke it out to me and my mouth hung open wide.

"That's ridiculous!", I exclaimed looking at Leon, who seemed to be aware of this little detail.  
"Oh believe me I know, all those women have been talking about it the whole day and are trying to figure out, who you really are to Leon, and what are you doing with him in his cabin alone", John told me, smiling widely.  
"Oh my god!", I responded and a lot of things seemed to be making sense all of a sudden.  
"But you know what, just enjoy being in Lauren's shoes for now", John said letting out a laugh, as Leon pulled up his car in front of an outdoor Café.

 **(Leon's POV)**

"I don't want to be in her shoes!", Kate snapped at John and before we could respond, she got out and hurried away.  
"Kate!", I called out, unbuckling my seat belt and couldn't help but give John a serious look.  
"What did I say?", John asked me dumbly.  
"That was a really inappropriate thing to say. She's already tensed about helping us and you are not making things easier for her", I scolded him a little, as we both exited the car.  
"It's probably you, who's making things difficult for her", John muttered audibly and I realized he wasn't entirely wrong.

I was somehow at the core of her troubles. It was me who asked her for help, and it was because of me that those female agents were being hostile to her. We spotted her sitting on one of the outside tables and her head was buried in the menu. We took our seat on the table, feeling a little awkward. We both really didn't know how to make it up to Kate. I signaled John to apologize to her and he cleared his throat to get her attention, but she avoided him even more. I shook my head at that pitiful attempt and just then John's phone rang, and he skedaddled out of the situation.

I let out a sigh, now it was only me who was left to deal with the situation, "Are you upset?", I asked the unnecessary question.  
"No", Kate replied from behind the menu, but her voice told me otherwise.  
"Kate?", I said pulling the menu away from her face and a tear rolled down her cheek.

I was surprised, well almost shocked to know Kate was crying. I thought she might be slightly annoyed, but she was actually hurt and seeing her like that made me forget what I was about to say, because it totally caught me off guard. She quickly raised her hand to wipe her tears, obviously she didn't want me to see her vulnerable like this, and seemed embarrassed. I looked in her eyes and felt really bad to put her in a situation like this. Kate looked to the side, maybe in attempts to hold back her tears or not wanting to look at me anymore, but whatever the reason it didn't make me feel good.

"I am sorry", I apologized and she looked at me with tears brimming in her eyes, "I didn't intend to make you cry", I offered her my handkerchief. She looked at it but didn't take it, so I kept it in front of her on the table.  
"I am not crying", Kate tried to lie but she could only disguise her words and not her voice, "It's just that something went in my eyes", she added getting rid of her tears again.  
"Hmph… yeah right!", I stated sarcastically not buying her lame excuse.  
"It's….", she was cut between her sentence, when she spotted something over my shoulder.

I looked back to spot what she was looking at and spotted my colleagues from the work. They really seemed to be following us and not really being inconspicuous about it. Well it was lunch time and they had freedom to eat anywhere was the best excuse for them, so they really didn't need to be discreet. I looked back at Kate; she seemed to have lost all color and was very uncomfortable now. She started to get up but I grabbed her hand before she could actually move.

"You don't have to leave because that woman feels insecure of you", I said to Kate, looking in her eyes.  
"Are they your exes?", Kate questioned me.  
I wasn't really liable to answer but still I replied, "The woman in yellow shirt, the one that bumped into you earlier, is my ex and the rest of them are her workmates."  
"What do they got against you that they'd go so far as investigate your relationship with a woman you're just hanging out with?", Kate asked me innocently, again looking over at the women. I let out a sigh, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked this. I understand it's personal."

I was really amazed the way Kate read me and that made me want to trust her more, and tell her, "Susan, my ex, is a little obsessive. She never thought I could get over her and move on to another girl, but today when she saw you with me I guess it just triggered her insecurity."  
"Doesn't she know about Lauren?", Kate asked me again.  
"I am sure she does, but people believe what they want to believe", I stated a universal fact, "Besides she thinks, well more of, believes that I am man, who has multiple girlfriends."  
"And that's why you split?", she asked me a very unexpected question.

"Well all of my girlfriends think that", I replied, remembering all the girlfriends throwing that on me at some point in our relationship. I let out an ironic laugh, "We  
usually split because my girlfriends cheated on me", I just felt like telling her that. I usually avoid talking about my personal life, but I don't know why I opened up to Kate.

"The way you're talking about your breakups and the way you're smiling, seems like you really enjoy it", Kate said, raising her eyebrows.  
"Well they don't call me a playboy for nothing", I told her with a smile.  
"And we both know it's not true", she shook her head slightly, looking at me warmly, "It must be painful going through breakups and being cheated on."  
I was really taken aback by her seeing through it, "I am used to it", I told her the truth.  
"Being used to pain doesn't mean you can't feel it anymore", Kate said looking at me kindly, "How can you smile like that?", she asked me once again and for a moment I thought she could feel my pain.

"A beautiful woman is sitting in front of me, how can I not smile", I said with a smile, talking to her made me feel a little lighter. We really had become very good friends.  
Kate smiled beautifully at me, "You smiling at me would burn your ex even more", she said continuing to smile.  
"I see you managed to make her smile", John said joining us back on the table, "Oh did I miss something?", he asked looking down on the table.  
I was still holding on to Kate's hand and she pulled it away immediately, "It was just an accident", Kate said nervously.  
"Oh was it now?", John said not believing her and smiling at her.  
"Well I just stopped her from leaving when they showed up", I told him the truth pointing at my ex and her friends.  
"Ah aren't they taking it a little too seriously", John said looking over at them.  
"Let's just order something to eat", Kate said opening up the menu and my phone rang.

 **(Kate's POV)**

"It's Lauren", Leon said taking the call, and John and I got busy deciding what we want, "Hello? Lauren?", Leon spoke in the phone and we looked up at him, "Excuse me", he added and left the table to talk to his girlfriend.  
"Excused", John said getting back to the menu.

I looked at Leon's back for a while, feeling a little unsettled and empty, but I shook off that feeling and concentrated on the menu. Leon joined us a little bit later and the three of us ordered our meals. The lunch was usual, with us chatting about trivial stuff, John pulling on his jokes and us missing Claire's company very much. It would have been a really perfect lunch if she could join us, but unfortunately she was busy with her new responsibilities at work, to be here with us.

After lunch the three of us headed to Leon's office building. Although, I really wanted to head back home, since Shadow was alone and I had tons of work at home as well, but Leon wanted me to meet the people working on the case. And so I met those people and coincidentally Leon's ex, Susan, was on the team as well. She was pretty cool about me helping them, as cool as ice perhaps, but it didn't bug me. I could understand her hostility. She was, more or less, like Lauren that worked at Leon's office and the one he wasn't dating anymore.

Once I was introduced to the team, I was free to leave, but Leon pressed on the fact that he would take me home. So, I had to wait, while he did some paper work and it was really amusing to see him work. It was like watching a kid doing his homework, and I barely contained myself from laughing at him. I didn't want to disturb his work, so I told him that I was leaving for home earlier so he can take his time with paper work, to which he told me if I leave with him he can excuse himself off of work earlier than usual because he has to bring me home. And suddenly he didn't seem like a workaholic anymore, but that image was short lived since he just wanted to escape paper work and not actual work. At 4:00 PM in the evening, Leon pushed aside his paper work happily, and we headed for home.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a bunch for your time, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am regretful if any typos and grammatical mistakes caused some inconvenience in understanding the context. Please feel free to leave your comment, I really enjoy hearing your opinions about the story and it helps me to improve my writing. See you all next week!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am really grateful to all the readers and reviewers, **KenLalaLaura and hodhod2011danger** , for reviewing, following and marking this story as their favorites. It really means a lot and encourages me to write, thanks a lot for all your support!

* * *

Chapter 15

 **(Leon's POV)**

I drove John and myself to the café, where we usually go out to have our lunch. Like always, John had something to talk about and I just listened to whatever he had to say, responding whenever it was needed. Within next 10 minutes or so, I was parking my car in front of the café. Today we were meeting up with Claire and have our lunch together. We both walked to the place and spotted Claire waiting for us, sitting on an outside table. She waved to call us over, when she spotted us among the people.

"Hey how are you guys doing?", Claire got up to hug us, as we joined her, "I've been here for a week and I haven't seen you after you came to receive me at the airport", she added to me.  
"I have been and still am a little busy with work", I told her the truth.  
"Yeah Kate told me that she's seeing you on the couch lately", Claire said with a laugh.  
"Yeah she's keeping me from freezing to death", I joined in the joke, "Anyways how's work at the new place?"  
"It's the same", she replied stirring her drink, "But still too much to do that I even missed the lunch meet yesterday. You guys had a lot of fun without me yesterday, didn't you?", Claire said pouting a little.

"Not really for the first half it was awkward and tense", John replied, thinking about it.  
"Why? What happened?", Claire asked casually.  
"Well Kate got distressed because of Leon's ex and her friends", John answered, looking in my direction as if it was my fault.  
"You were the one who said about not bugging us on our date and that got them triggered", I reminded him.  
"But I cheered her up in the end", John said with a smile, possibly referring to the moment he caught my hand over hers.  
"Well she was really upset, John; she was crying", I gave him a reality check. There was a fine line between hurting and amusing someone with jokes, and sometimes John crossed that line unintentionally.  
"What?!", John said surprised, "I didn't mean to…"  
"I know, but she seemed really hurt, so you shouldn't do that again", I sort of warned him about it, "You have to be careful with her; you never know what might hurt her."

"What did you say to her?", Claire asked John casually.  
"Nothing much I was just telling her why women were jealous of her or something", he replied, remembering it vaguely, "I told her to enjoy being in Lauren's shoes when she had the chance."  
Claire hit his arm real hard, "You idiot! Why did you say that to her?", she scolded him really angrily, "You know the situation, right? Whose side are you?"  
"Am I missing something here?", I asked my friends, who were talking stuff that didn't make sense.

Both Claire and John looked at me and gave me awkward gazes, but before they could say anything someone else did, "Sorry guys I am late", we all looked at the owner of the voice, it was Kate, "Am I interrupting something?"  
"No, nothing", Claire said shaking her head, as Kate took a seat by my side.  
I heard a bark and noticed she had brought Shadow along with her, "You brought him too?", I questioned her, petting my dog happily.  
"Yeah he somehow knew I was going to see you and he held on to hem of my dress every time I tried to leave him behind", she told me with a smile, "He really loves you very much."

"You called Kate over?", John asked me in a tone of surprise.  
"I called her over", Claire replied with a smile, "The four of us couldn't get together yesterday, so I thought it will be best if we to do it today."  
"So what were you guys talking about?", Kate asked us collectively.  
We all were a little lost at words, "Nothing much", the three of us said together.  
"I guess it was personal", she said with an understanding smile and opened the menu not asking about it anymore, "Why don't we order before your lunch breaks are over."

We discussed what should we have for lunch and ordered whatever we wanted to eat. We had a much better time today than what we had yesterday, so good that we forgot that our time was limited. And when we realized it, there was no other option but to gobble down the food hurriedly, before our break was over. And although, we didn't spend too much time together but the four of us were unanimous, that we should really do this more often.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I tore my eyes off the magazine and looked sideways, as Leon settled next to me. We, with a team of 4 members from Leon's work, were flying to city, where the convention was supposed to take place. I had zero interaction with this team and the lead investigator was still very doubtful about me being a part of his plan. I don't really know what I would have done without Leon in this situation, but then again I was in this situation because he asked me to help and my stupid heart just couldn't stand saying 'No' to him.

Leon smiled at me, fastening his seatbelts, as the airhostess gave some instruction. I paid attention to whatever she was telling us about the safety drills, "It's your first time flying?", Leon startled me a little, when he asked me that.  
"Yeah", I gave him a nod, "You must be travelling often right?"  
"Yeah but I don't like being in airplanes", he told me with a sigh.  
"Fear of flight?", I asked him, even though he didn't look the type who was afraid to board a plane.  
"No, it's not that", he shook his head, "They are pretty boring and I don't like to stay idle."  
"I knew you were going to say something like that", I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.  
"You really know me well now", Leon commented, as the airhostess wished us a safe flight.

The plane started to move on the runway and things really moved fast by my window. I experienced a slight discomfort when the plane left the ground, maybe because it was my first time flying, but I was glad I didn't make a fool out of myself in front of Leon. As the plane soared up higher, things got smaller and smaller, and soon enough the only thing I could make out were the white patches of clouds on the azure sky. They somehow reminded me of Leon's beautiful eyes and I felt hot blood rushing to my face making me blush.

'What am I thinking?", I snapped at myself, if I let my thoughts drifting to Leon on every single thing I see, then it would be super hard to get over this love sickness.  
"Hey are you alright?", Leon asked me and before I could reply or stop him, his hand touched my face, "You don't feel sick right?"  
"No, I am fine", I told him with a shake of my head, "Just a little excited to be flying for the first time", I made an excuse.  
Leon let out a laugh, "I am glad to hear that", he said withdrawing his hand.

 **(Leon's POV)**

Kate got back to staring outside the window and I sighed out of boredom. The flight had just taken off and I was already feeling cramped in here. I started to observe people for some sort of entertainment. The attendants were busy attending to the people, flashing a smile in my direction whenever they passed by our seats. Gray and rest of his crew were either trying to sleep or were already sound asleep, in their seats. I caught Susan looking in our direction, but she pretended to sleep, when my gaze fell on her. It seemed she was still contemplating my and Kate's relationship.

I really couldn't understand women, when they had me they didn't want me. They went ahead and cheated on me, and after it's all done and over they behave, as if they are still dating me. Somehow my relationships felt like an endless loop, repeating itself over and over again. I again let out a tired sigh. I guess I was maybe bored of this routine and needed a change, hopefully a change for better. I was in middle of thinking all this, when I saw a hand being waved in front of my eyes.

"Hello?", Kate's voice reached my ear, "You here?", she asked me a smile.  
"Yeah", I replied clearing my throat and sitting straight, "You needed something?"  
"No, I just got bored looking at the clouds", she replied with a shake of her head, "They all look the same up close", and I let out a laugh, "You missing Lauren?", she asked following my line of sight.  
I thought about her question a little, "Something like that", I told her with a shrug.  
"Aww… that's cute", Kate pulled on my cheek, "She'd be really happy, if she could see you like this and knew you were missing her. She's really lucky to have you!"

"Why do you say that?", I asked her with a laugh. Although she didn't mean it that way, but to me, it was equivalent to a joke.  
"Because you really love her", Kate replied in a serious tone, "It's not easy to find someone, who you love and they love you back."  
"True!", I agreed with her words absolutely, "But just because they say they love you, it doesn't really mean they love you", I stated a fact.

 **(Kate's POV)**

I was a little taken aback by those words and Leon turned his head to look at me, "Are you doubting Lauren?", I spoke out what I was thinking.  
"I don't doubt her", Leon said confidently, sitting straight and it didn't seem like he was lying, "I am just stating an obvious thing. I mean sometimes actions speak louder than words."  
"Is something wrong?", I asked him a little doubtfully, reading something like a frown on his face, "Did you have a fight with Lauren?", I couldn't help but feel a little concerned.  
"No", Leon replied with a shake of his head.  
"So why are you talking this way?", I asked him confused.

Leon didn't reply, but he looked thoughtful. He turned his head to look away from me and I followed his gaze. He seemed to be looking at Susan, but his gaze was distant as if he was pondering over something, something that was perhaps very important to him. I wish I could just read his mind right now, to know what was bothering him, if something was bothering him that is.

"I was wondering…", Leon finally spoke, "What it's like to move past dating", he turned his head to look back at me once again, "You know, like getting married?"

I almost froze, when I heard him speak that last sentence, and stopped breathing for a few moments. The fact that he might be considering to propose to Lauren, hit me like a bucket of cold water in winter. My heart ached like never before and I wanted to cry, but I couldn't cry in front of him. He would definitely ask me what got me upset and I wouldn't have any answer for that question. I held my tears that were welling up in my eyes.

"I… I guess it would be beautiful", I said in response trying to sound normal and not show signs of a heartbreak on my end. I tried to think of all things that made me happy, but nothing was really helping me suppress this pain, and then I thought about my life with Leon, "To marry a person you love and to be loved by them, every single day of your life", I pictured us together in the back of my mind, "It's definitely beautiful!" It was ironic that the cause of my pain and its remedy were the same person.

"Now it's my turn to say that the guy you'd marry would be really lucky", Leon repeated my words with a smile, "You'd really make a caring and loving wife", he told me with a smile and then his expressions changed to concerned one, "You really don't have motion sickness or anything right? I mean you're suddenly turning red."  
"That's because I am flustered by what you said", I told him the truth.  
"Well that was an honest opinion", Leon told me with a charming smile, "And also you look beautiful when you're flustered."  
"Are you flirting with me?", I asked, feeling bittersweet because I already knew he was.  
"It's not a crime", he gave me friendly smile.

I let out a laugh and Leon joined me, turning it into a mutual laugh. I was glad that I was able to become his friend. It wasn't same as having him as a boyfriend, but at least it was much better than just being his caretaker. I would have really missed out on a very good person and a great friend, if that were to happen. I felt a mix of emotions being next to him, but I guess it was better to just live in the moment, than to worry about the future.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

Leon and I dragged our luggage to the reception of the Hotel. After the flight landed and after going through all the security check, the team members split up and went to stay at different hotels to not cause too much suspicion. The rooms were pre-booked by Leon's agency and situated such that they were close to the place, where convention was supposed to take place, and at the same time not being too much far from each other. As I was Leon's responsibility, so naturally we were in the same hotel.

"How may I help you?", the woman at the reception asked Leon with a smile.  
"We have reservation", Leon replied, smiling back at her.  
"Your names please", the woman said making a few clicks on her computer.  
"Kathleen and Leon S. Kennedy", Leon gave her our names.

The lady put the names in her computer and we waited a little. I looked around the lobby; the hotel really looked royal and expensive. The entrance stairs was lined with velvety soft carpet and the marble floor looked as if it was made of glass. I looked up at the ceiling and it had very beautiful glass chandelier hanging down, at the very center of the room. I couldn't help but be in awe of it all.

"There must be some mistake!", Leon's voice drew my attention back to reality.  
"No sir, I am affirmative", the woman at the desk spoke.  
"What's the problem?", I asked Leon and he looked at me a little bewildered.  
"They booked a single room", he replied taking out his phone, "Give me a minute", and I gave him a nod. He talked to someone on the phone for a bit and walked back to me looking disappointed, "They thought you were my girlfriend and so they booked a single room, since you wouldn't mind sharing a room with me", he told me, "Anyways there's not so much of a problem. I'll pay for one room out of my pocket."  
"Okay", I gave him a nod, mentally deciding at that point that I'd pay him back for it, sometime later.

"Excuse me", Leon approached the receptionist for the second time, "I'd like to book another room for one, for one day."  
"I'm sorry sir but we are full", the receptionist said regrettably, after checking her computer.  
Leon sighed and looked at me, "Should we share?", he asked sounding a little awkward.

 **(Leon's POV)**

"Alright!", Kate smiled at me understandably and I was really surprised by that decision. I thought she would straightaway refuse.  
"Okay please check us in", I confirmed our stay at the hotel.  
"Paul, show them to the room", the receptionist called on a concierge, "Please enjoy your stay", she added to us with a smile.  
"Thank you!", Kate said with a polite smile.

We didn't talk, as the concierge carried our luggage and showed us to the room. I gave him a tip and closed the room door, once he left. I removed my jacket and walked to Kate, who was standing next to the glass window looking through it. I cleared my throat to get her attention and she smiled at me beautifully.

"The view is great isn't it?", Kate asked still smiling.  
"Yeah, perfect for a pervert", I couldn't help comment, as I watched women in the bikini, sunbathing, swimming and playing by the hotel's swimming pool.  
Kate laughed out loud, "Yeah I guess this room would be heaven for them", she agreed with me.

"You don't mind staying with me in a single room?", I asked not looking at her directly. I've been burning to ask this question, since the time she agreed.  
"No", Kate replied and shook her head a little.  
"Why?", I couldn't help but ask.  
"I trust you!", she spoke very confidently smiling brightly at me, "If you wanted to take advantage of me, you would have already done that a long time ago. I don't think you'd go so far as wait for a perfect opportunity to bring me to a hotel room to have your way with me, and not to mention pay for it as well, unless you have some weird fetishes."

I let out an amused laugh at that statement, "So you're really fine with me being in the same room as you?", I again asked her in confirmation.  
"Yeah", she again smiled at me, "I am fine with it as long as you and Lauren are fine with it", and then she gasped in realization, "Oh my god, I totally forgot to think about her, when I agreed. She wouldn't be fine with this arrangement", she spoke in a very distressed tone.  
I again laughed at her innocence, "Well I am fine with it", I told her and she looked at me mortified, "And as for Lauren, she shouldn't really mind."  
"You sure?", she asked me doubtfully.  
"Yeah absolutely", I confirmed nodding, "Besides we are leaving immediately after the convention, and I guess I can resist the temptation that long."

Kate slapped my arm and I couldn't help but laugh. We laughed together and spent some time joking with each other. I was really glad to have her as a friend. She was reliable, caring and very considerate, and now that I think about it, my only friend, who wasn't associated with anti-bioterrorism or security of the nation factions. She was a normal civilian in every way and still she agreed to help us out in the matter of national security and bioterrorism.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it a little, if not much. I apologize for any typos and grammatical mistakes that might have caused an inconvenience in the comprehension of the chapter. Please feel free to leave your comments, and tell what you liked or hated about the chapter. See you all next Tuesday/ Wednesday.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I would like to thank all my lovely readers and reviewers, **Juliet, Shirahane Aikawa, KenLalaLaura and mlivingston1432** , for all their constant support. I wasn't really sure if this story was interesting but the response I'm getting is really surprising and encouraging. I am really grateful to all of you, for all the love you've been showing to this story and I can't thank you enough. =)

* * *

Chapter 16

 **(Leon's POV)**

I swung my tie around my neck and tried to make a perfect looking knot, as I stood in front of the mirror. Kate was already in the bathroom getting ready for the party. As per the reports, Mathews did attend the convention and spoke about his research but didn't go in details, as always. And that's why we were hoping that he would show up at the party as well, after all that's where the funding investors would interact with the scientists, to decide if their research is worth their money.

I was having a little trouble with my tie, when my phone rang, and I took the call immediately. It was from Gray and he told me to meet them at the rendezvous point, which was close to party venue, in an hour. After telling them that we'll be there, I moved and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you ready?", I asked Kate from this side of the door.  
"Yeah just a second", she replied and opened the door, "How do I look?"

I took her in details. She was wearing a short white dress, and it was shorter than the one she wore when we all went out to eat. The dress was elegant and modest but still it gave her some appeal, after all she did have an ideal figure. Her makeup looked natural and not like the icing on a cake, and her beautiful hair were down resting on one of her shoulders, "Did you cut your hair?", I asked her, acting out on my impulse.  
She looked down at them and then back at me, "Yeah just a few, maybe an inch or two", she replied and I felt a little bothered by that reply.  
"Anyways, Gray called, so let's head out", I told her, getting straight to the point and started to head out.

Kate laughed out loud and I looked back her puzzled, "You forgot to do your tie", she pointed at it laughing and I looked down at it, and indeed I had forgotten about it because I got distracted with the call, "I'll fix that for you", she added moving close and grabbing hold of my tie, "You really are forgetful at times", she said concentrating on the tie.  
"I was more focused when you weren't there", I told her the truth, as she tightened my tie.  
"You're flirting again", she stated smiling up at me and moved away, "Anyways let's get going, shall we?", she asked grabbing her purse.  
"Yeah", I nodded and moved to the door and Kate cracked up laughing once again.  
"Leon, your coat?", she said showing it to me.  
"Yeah I forgot", I said feeling a little embarrassed about forgetting such trivial things.

Kate just shook her head smiling, as she moved to help me with my coat. And this time before moving out, I checked if I had everything to spare myself from another embarrassing situation. We moved out to meet Gray's team. There was still time for the convention's closing party to begin, but there were still a few more things to be taken care of on our end.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I couldn't help but feel nervous, as I waited for Leon and the rest of the team, so we could head out to the party. We made a detour to this place, where we discussed strategy once again, making sure that everyone, including me, knows what to do. I was given a necklace that had a tracer, earrings, which worked both as a communicator and recorder, and spectacles that worked as camera. I was also reminded that if I get a conversation going on with Tony, then it all depends on me and was warned not to screw all their efforts. And then I was asked to wait a while, until they discussed confidential state matters.

I looked at my watch, it was a little over 7:30 PM, and then looked towards the room door anxiously, wondering if they were done yet. I felt like I was about to face one of my toughest exams and I wasn't really prepared for it. I tried remembering and repeating all the instructions that Leon and Gray had given me, hoping that I don't forget anything. I was in middle of thinking all this, when the room door opened and everyone started to walk out. I stood up and looked for Leon, who was at the very back of the crowd.

"Let's go!", Leon said walking up to me, since I was waiting for him. I just nodded and we followed rest of the people, "Are you nervous?", he asked me after some time.  
I nodded, "And scared!", I told him the truth, "What if I mess up?"  
"You won't", Leon said confidently, "All you have to do is look gorgeous and talk. And you're nailing looking gorgeous 10/10."  
"What about talking, that's the important part, I think", I reminded him and he let out a laugh.  
"Just be yourself and you'll be fine", he said to me in very casual tone.  
"What if something really bad happens?", I spoke out my fears, stopping in my tracks. I really couldn't shake these ominous feelings that almost felt like death, "I am really scared!"

 **(Leon's POV)**

I looked at Kate, it was normal for her to be scared like this, "We'll always be connected and monitoring you to make sure nothing happens to you", I assured her completely, "And anytime you feel like leaving, you can leave. We won't force you or blame you for anything."  
"Is it dangerous?", Kate asked looking up straight in my eyes.  
"I won't lie, it could get very dangerous", I told her the truth and we started to move again, "But I assure you that we'll do everything in our power to keep you away from any kind of harm. You trust us, right?", I asked her, as we got out of the building.  
"No", Kate shook her head and I smiled at her honesty, "I don't trust those guys", she jerked her head in the direction of other agents, who were getting in their respective cars and leaving for the venue, "But I trust you!", her words left me speechless.

I looked down at the woman standing in front of me. I didn't even know, when was the last time someone trusted me like this. I really felt honored, when she spoke those words. She turned her head to look away from me and I realized Gray was calling her. She gave me a last look, before hurrying over to him. He said something to her, probably gave her some last minute instructions. She gave him a nod and responded politely, before getting in the car.

I don't know what made me but I almost ran to that car, before it could leave. I knocked on window and Kate rolled it down to listen, "I promise that I'll protect you", I told her and she smiled beautifully, "Be careful, alright?", she gave me a nod. I nodded at the agent that he could now drive her away.

 **(Kate's POV)**

I looked at the image of Leon in the rear-view mirror as it grew distant and distant, disappearing in the end, as the car took a turn. I let out a heavy sigh and focused ahead, it was not the time to be distracted. The agent drove us to the venue, and we both showed our passes at the entrance, and went through a security check, before actually getting in the party. He was disguised as a reporter and I was disguised as his friend.

"Where is that guy?", The agent said looking over the crowd and I looked for Tony as well.  
"To our left", I said not too loud, without getting anyone's attention and the agent looked at him.  
"He's coming this way", he said to me, "Go talk to him."  
"Just like that?", I couldn't help but say, as he half dragged me to him.  
"Don't forget why you're here", he reminded me, "The sooner you'll do it, the sooner we'll all get to go home."  
"But I can't just…", I was saying, when he made me grab a drink.  
"Just go", he turned and pushed me from behind.

The result of his impatience was disastrous, since I had bumped into someone, and not only that but I had spilled my drink on them as well. I didn't even bother to look up at them as my panic level rose to the top, "I am so sorry… I didn't mean to…", I began apologizing.

 **(Leon's POV)**

As I observed the situation from one of hidden cameras carried by one of our agents, our boat seemed to be sinking. Kate had dropped her drink on the subject, but I wouldn't say it was her fault. The agent that was with her was a little pushy about her going to talk with Mathews.

"There you have it Kennedy!", Gray pointed to the screen, as it showed Kate apologizing to Mathews, "I knew she was hopeless..."  
"You're Kate, right?", Mathews voice, through the speakers, cut Gray's rant short.  
"He recognized her", I quickly moved to put on the headset to clearly listen to their conversation.

Kate looked up at Mathews surprised, but didn't say anything to him, "You don't remember me? I am Tony, Tony Mathews. I was in the same university as you, we had the same classes. I was studying molecular medicine and you were studying human medicine."  
Kate still didn't say anything but just kept looking at him in shock, 'Say something!', I couldn't help but send her mental signals.  
"Tony?" she finally spoke, "Oh my god you look so different. I didn't recognize you at first", she disguised her initial shock and lack of response perfectly. And I heard Gray sigh in relief from my side.

Mathews' gaze drifted downwards a little and then back at her face, "You've grown beautiful as well", he complimented her.  
Kate let out a laugh, "Thank you!", she spoke and acted in a very natural way.  
"Let's sit and talk?", he asked pointing to his side.  
Kate turned her head and we knew he was pointing to an empty table, "Sure!", she agreed with a smile.

As they moved, our agents moved as well to capture their interaction on their cameras. Although Kate had a camera as well, but we couldn't really observe the surroundings that much with just her camera, since it was a pair of specs and it filmed whatever or wherever she was looking at. We watched them settle on the table and Mathews smiled at her. He was definitely being more social to Kate and I seriously hoped that he'd somehow spill the beans to her.

"So how come you're here?", Mathews asked her sipping his drink, "You became a researcher as well?"  
"No, no, no", Kate responded waving her hand and shaking her head in negative, "Actually one of my friends is a reporter and he had me come along with him so I can, you know, better explain things to him, so it could help him write the articles. So I came to aid him", she gave him the reason that we had instructed her to quote, if he asked her about her sudden appearance.  
"So you became a researcher?", she asked him in a little awkward tone, "I mean if you are conducting a research on your own or are you assisting in someone else's research?"  
"Oh I've been conducting my own research", Mathews told her in a very proud tone with a very proud smile.  
"Oh that's really great!", she acted surprised and impressed, "What is it about?", she asked him.

Mathews didn't answer her right away and refilled his glass. We all waited very patiently for him to respond, and Kate kept her silence and didn't say anything anymore. She kept her eyes on him, waiting for the answer. It was a crucial moment for us, because if he didn't want to talk to Kate about his research, then this mission would be fruitless. He smiled at Kate once again and Kate gave him another friendly smile.

"I am researching about how to slow down the process of degeneration of cells", Mathews finally spoke and I inwardly sighed in relief.  
"Wow", Kate said in acknowledgement, "How are you doing that?"

"She's being too direct!", Gray cursed her pulling his hair, "I told her not to be too direct about anything", he looked at me. But I knew Kate was just being herself, going roundabout anything wasn't her way of talking. She was honestly having a normal conversation with Mathews, with a thought that she had to ask him about his research. She was doing a great job and like always I didn't have any complaints with her.

"I am sorry I can't tell you", Mathews said to her shaking his head slightly.  
"Oh that's fine", Kate said in a very understandable tone, "I guess it must be all very confidential, to keep it from people stealing it."  
"Yeah", he agreed and we were all disappointed. She continued to talk to him for a while about random stuff, since it would be too suspicious if she left right away.

"Kate, you can leave now", I spoke to her, through headset, after a while. She lacked the professionalism of an agent and she possibly couldn't ask him about his research in a roundabout manner.  
"It was a failure in the end", Gray said disappointed removing his headset and moving away.

"I guess I should go and find my friend now", Kate said standing up, "Thank you for giving me your time."  
"You're going already?", he asked her surprised getting up as well.  
Kate looked at her watch and then at him, "Yeah I'll go find him and have dinner, it's getting a little late", she made an excuse.  
"He's your boyfriend?", he asked her all of a sudden.  
"Oh no, just a friend", she replied, "It was nice to see you after so long", she added in an attempt to bring their meet to an end.

With a final handshake Kate turned her back on Mathews and walked away from him. As I had hoped Mathews was interested in her, but I guess he wasn't that interested to talk about his research. Still we did pretty well, despite the fact that it was all for nothing. Gray started to instruct his team for the next step, but I kept my eyes on Kate, my responsibility won't end unless she was back at home with me.

"Kate!", I heard a male's voice through the headphone and Kate turned to spot Mathews, "Would you like to come see my research?" I couldn't believe his words and neither did the rest of the people in the monitoring room, since everybody just got silent.  
"Me?", Kate said in surprise.  
"You're interested in my research right? I can't talk about it here but I could show it to you", Mathews said to her and he seemed desperate, "I trust you, you were the only one that behaved nicely with me."  
"I am glad to know that you trust me this much, but I am not sure", Kate said to him very doubtfully and Mathews tried to convince her about it.

"What are you not sure about just go with him and find out what he's up to", Gray literally ordered her over the communication line.  
My heart was exhilarated with the idea of Kate going to see his lab and his research, and it was more than what we really asked for. It was like getting a free prize on doing nothing, but with all my reason and experience I spoke very clearly in the headset, "Refuse his offer, Kate!"  
"What?!", Gray looked at me in shock and then barked back to her, "You won't do something like that now, accept his offer!"  
"No Kate, don't! Once you're in his territory we can't monitor you, you'll be on your own and we won't be able to aid you", I told her the truth keeping my eyes on her.  
"This would all be in vain, woman, so don't you dare screw this up for us", Gray appealed to her, "We've been working on this for months and we won't ever get a chance like this, so you've to do it. I assure you…"  
"Kate, listen to me", I cut him in between.

"Cut his line", Gray ordered to his subordinate and he did so, "Listen girl, I assure you that we'll protect you no matter what", he smiled at my helplessness to communicate with Kate.  
"Kate, don't listen to him. He's lying!", I yelled out to her, so maybe my voice could carry on through his microphone.  
"You have no reason to be afraid of", Gray spoke in a very convincing tone and I felt my rage rising.  
"Give that to me", I moved to take his headset and Gray did a good job in keeping me away from it.  
"Agree to it or he'd get suspicious", Gray said to her, as I was restrained by some agents, "Our efforts will be wasted, yours, mine and agent Kennedy's as well. You don't want that do you?"  
"Okay I will go with you", Kate finally agreed to Mathews and the agents let go of me.

"No", I couldn't help but say, as she walked with Mathews, "You bastard!", I grabbed Gray's collar, "What have you done?! She's not an agent; she doesn't know how to deal with such situations. She wasn't trained for this. This is asking too much of her."  
"She signed up for it", Gray gave me a sly smile.  
"You really don't care, what happens to her, do you?", I asked him, feeling extremely enraged at him.  
"Some sacrifices are necessary, Kennedy", he replied and I couldn't help but punch him.

Gray fell back on the ground, but I didn't have any more time to waste on him. Kate was right not to trust him with her life, but she trusted me with it and I won't let her down even if I have to risk my own life. I knew there would be a time, when Gray and I would come to a conflict and fortunately I had prepared for it. I left the monitoring room and headed out to carry out my contingency plan.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for giving this chapter your time, I hope you enjoyed. I really apologize if the context was confusing, due to some typing or grammatical error. Feel free to comment, I like knowing your views and it helps me to improve my overall writing.

 **Juliet:** I was really glad to see your review, I thought that you might have stopped reading, but I was really delighted to see your comment. I'll try my best to bring good stories to you and every reader of mine. Thanks for your lovely wishes as well! ^_^

See you all next week!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I am extremely grateful to all the readers and reviewers, **KenLalaLaura, mlivingston1432 and adela** , for supporting this story and encouraging me to write.

* * *

Chapter 17

 **(Kate's POV)**

I felt even more nervous and scared than before, as I stood next to Mathews, waiting for his driver to get the car for us. Gray was constantly giving me instructions, and I couldn't hear Leon's voice anymore. I heard them having a disagreement about whether I should accept to go see Mathews' laboratory or not. I didn't want to go and even Leon clearly told me not to, but then I remembered that it was really important for Leon to find out about his research, and that's why I was willing to take the risk.

I just hoped that all assurances Gray gave me, weren't just sweet lies and that he really had a plan. My heart pounded in my chest, as a car stood in front of me. Tony opened the door for me and I had second thoughts about my decision. I told myself I couldn't back out now, and with another deep breath I got inside the car. I watched Tony hurry up to join me on the backseat.

All the way to his home, I kept talking to him and reading road signs with street names and such, and asking if this lane was the shortest route or something similar to him. I wanted to make sure that Gray and Leon know where I was being taken, so if things go wrong they can come and get me. I hoped that the car, which was a little behind us, was being driven by one of the agents. But to my utter disappointment that car drove past us, as we neared a very lavish looking mansion.

The big gates were opened by two guards and, as the car entered the premises, I looked back at the closing gates feeling trapped. I couldn't help but remember Leon's warning to decline coming here, but it was too late now. The car stopped in front of the mansion and both, Tony and I, got out. The driver took the car away, as Tony started to climb up the steps to his manor.

"What are your waiting for?", Tony asked me from a little ahead, looking back at me.  
"I was just admiring your mansion", I said walking up to him.

The big mansion doors opened, Tony walked through it and I followed him a little hesitantly, but even before I could step inside, I was stopped by a man, and my heart almost flipped out and I almost let out a scream, "She's my guest!", Tony said to him.  
The man looked at me darkly and then spoke, "Remove your jewelry and pass through this metal detector."  
"What?", I said looking from him to Tony. And who keeps a metal detector in their home, and for what reason? There was something very wrong here.  
"It's for security reasons, I hope you don't mind", Tony said to me in an apologetic tone, "My fund raiser doesn't want anyone to find about this research."  
"Oh alright", I said and reluctantly removed my earrings and necklace, which were the spying equipments. I moved to pass through the metal detector, but the man grabbed my hand; he pointed to the bracelet and I removed it at once. I took a deep breath and passed through the metal detector, which gave them a green sign.  
"This way", Mathews led the way.

I looked back, as the man pocketed my jewelry and thus stripping me of my last line of defense, and walked away. I really felt vulnerable without that communicator and tracking device on me. Now there won't be any instructions or warnings and if I was forcibly moved from here, no one would know. Fortunately, however, they didn't suspect my spectacles to be a camera, so as long as it's with me I had some hope to cling on to.

Tony led me through the hall and up the stairs to his bedroom. I was really surprised and couldn't help but wonder, if I was tricked into thinking he was taking me to his lab, when he had some other motive. I didn't enter his bedroom feeling scared for a completely different reason now. I couldn't help but remember the similar incident from a year ago, which led me to hide at Leon's place.

"I guess I should be going?", I said to him stepping back and away from the room.  
"Oh please don't misunderstand", Tony said smiling back at me, "My lab can only be reached through here."  
"Is that so?", I said doubtfully.  
"Yeah", he nodded but I didn't trust him, and he pulled out a green book and shelf shifted to a side exposing a control panel, "This is the only entrance to my lab", he added, as I stepped in his room. I saw the control panel was asking for some sort of access code, and Tony turned to enter the code. I made sure that I had a clear view of the code, when he turned to his side to look at me, "Please step back a bit…", he said to me politely.  
"Yeah, I am sorry", I said and stepped back a few steps.

Tony turned back and I couldn't see the panel screen any more or what number he was putting, since my view was blocked by his back and shoulder. An automated voice asked him to enter the code once again and in a totally desperate attempt to somehow make the agents aware of this pass code, I removed my specs and held it as high as I could trying to aim the camera at the panel, hoping the camera could see what I could not. Again the robotic voice confirmed the validation of code, and the control panel slid to the side revealing a doorway.

I should be awed by this technology, but on the contrary, all of it was just scaring me more and more. I put back my spectacles just in time, before Tony turned to look back at me. He beckoned me inside his lab and I followed; I really could be an adventurer. I walked past a super computer, whose screen showed the different parts of the mansion. Leon had already told me that the security was tight here. I bit my lip seeing those images and fearing the worst.

"This is where I do my work", Tony announced standing in the middle of his secret lab, "This is just the first top floor though; the lab has underground levels as well."

I looked around it; it was a big hall and had few machines. It essentially looked like an area where, they kept various dead and alive specimens, since I could make out a few floating in the big cryostasis tubes, "So this is where you study the degeneration of cells?", I asked him holding myself together and tried to keep my voice neutral.

"Study and also try to reduce it", he told me with smile.  
"And how do you do that?", I asked him yet again.  
Tony looked at me thoughtfully, "Have you heard about the G-virus?", he asked smiling somewhat madly at me.  
"G-Virus?!", I repeated confused and terrified, if it involves a virus then I don't think it's very safe.  
"Yes, the G-Virus", he said pushing some buttons on his super computer to access a log file, that showed electronically magnified image of the said virus, "Do you know what it does?", I was too speechless to answer. This less spoken guy seemed to be talking too much today, "It gives its host fierce regenerative capacity, almost like a god! But it's highly unstable and mutagenic; its mutations can't really be controlled. Its administration to its host destroys the host's body."  
"It kills them", I couldn't help but say.  
"Well it depends…", Tony said crossing his hands objectively, "...on the fact if their genetics are strong enough to handle it or not. There are very few cases where host was injected with G-virus; like I told you it's unstable. But with my research I'd stabilize it and it would lead humans to immortality."

"That's impossible", I said horrified about this virus, it just seemed too dangerous to be that powerful.  
"No, look!", he pushed some more button on his computer and a picture of blonde girl appeared on the screen, "Guess her age?", he asked me enthusiastically.  
I looked at her, I wanted to be out of here but I couldn't shake Tony's maniacal gaze off of me, "Uh… Umm.. 16-17?"  
"She's 24!", he told me happily, "She has traces of G-virus in her DNA and that's the reason she looks so young. And not only that her fatal injuries heal in just few minutes. If just a trace of virus in DNA can do that, imagine what a whole strain would do?"

"It would make monsters!", I screamed out loud at him. I couldn't handle his insanity anymore. I never thought this recluse guy would turn out to be a mad scientist, "I have to go!"  
"You can't go!", he spoke the words I feared the most, and grabbed hold of my hand, "Not after seeing this. You're not going anywhere; you can stay here and live with me or stay here and be my guinea pig."  
"You test it on humans?", I couldn't help but ask him, terrified of the idea.  
"Well eventually I have to test it out on someone", he said to me, looking at me sternly.

I wanted to push him away and run away, but I remembered Leon's words. He had told me to stay calm and cooperate with the people, I am being held hostage by, "Okay, Okay! I'll stay I won't say anything but please don't hurt me", I begged to him, hoping that he would calm down.  
"That's like…" he was saying when I heard a gunshot and I instinctively screamed in fear.

Tony fell to the floor, his eyes wide open staring up at me, as his blood made a pool at my feet. I bent down and checked Tony's pulse and unfortunately there wasn't any and he had stopped breathing as well. He was dead. I looked back at the shooter; it was the same man who had my communicator and tracker. I didn't know if I should be cautious of him or trust him and if he was one of the agents. But my doubts cleared, as he pointed his gun at me.

"Your turn", he said somewhat monotonously, as I stood up.  
"Look please you don't have to do this", I raised my hands in defense, "I won't say a word about this to anyone."  
"The moment you leave, those government fools will be after you and then killing you would be tough but I can kill you now", he spoke loading his handgun and that's when I saw Leon closing up from behind him.  
Leon signaled me to keep quiet and engage him talk, "Alright but before you kill me, at least you can tell me why you killed Tony?", I asked him in hopes that he'd answer.  
"Government already had a tail on him and the boss didn't like it, so he'll find someone else", the man replied and the next moment Leon had him in a sleep hold.

The man accidentally fired a stray shot and struggled to get lose, but Leon efficiently knocked him unconscious. I couldn't help but run and wrap my arms around Leon, like always he had come to my rescue. I cried on him feeling really stupid for going against his will.

"Thank god, you're here! I was so scared!", I told him, as I pulled away from him and took off those spyware glasses to get rid of my tears.  
"If you're scared then don't do stupid stuff", Leon scolded me sounding a little angry, "If I was a little late you could've died or worse."  
"What's worse than dying?", I tried to humor him, even though it wasn't really the right time.  
"Coming back to life", Leon said very seriously looking down at me. I didn't exactly get what he was trying to say but it rendered me speechless. He looked away and sighed in relief, "Anyways, let's tie him up."  
"Yeah", I said and looked around for something like a rope or something.

Leon bent down and pulled off the man's tie and belt, and used it to tie his hands and feet. He called up Gray next and reported the situation, asking him to get more men, so that they could seal this lab and arrest the man, who shot Tony. I was still a little shaken, so I made sure to stay next to Leon. I really had an adventure of a lifetime in just one night. Leon moved to the computer, looking at the picture of the blonde woman, and lines of worry ran across his face. And that reminded me that I had to tell him whatever I had learnt about Mathews' research, but I didn't know where to start.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I called John, seeing the image on the screen, and he answered my call immediately, "John, go check on Sherry and make sure she's safe", I got straight to the point.  
"What…", he began.  
"Just do as I say. I'd explain everything later", I told him and we hung up.  
"Sherry?", Kate asked me, as I moved to check the research data. I nodded my head to Sherry's picture, "She carries the traces of the virus he was working on."  
"So he had the G-virus", I muttered to myself, "What else did he tell you about?", I asked Kate and she explained everything that Mathews had told her about his research.

I patiently listened to whatever she told me and she apparently had more information than our Intel at the moment. Although she had put herself in danger to gather this information, but she did manage to do what she came here to do. I could see she was still scared but she's been a lot braver than many agents tonight.

"That's all he told me, before he was shot", Kate ended her explanation.  
"I see", I said thinking over it a bit.  
"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get here all by yourself?", Kate asked me, "The security is pretty tight."  
"I drove in the car with you", I replied to her in an obvious tone.  
"Oh you hid in the trunk like what they show in the movies", she said conclusively.  
"No", I shook my head, "I was the one who drove you here."  
"Huh?", she repeated confused.

"After you agreed to go to his mansion, I had to double up to the parking. Our Intel already knew his car, his driver and his address, so I went and knocked the driver out, disguised as him and drove you here", I explained it to her, "You were lucky that his bodyguard is the one who drives him around, otherwise it would have been difficult for me to pull this off."  
"What if Tony had noticed?", she asked me concerned.  
"Then I would have knocked him out, left him in street and escaped with you. But he was more busy talking to you, so he didn't notice, and you were more interested in street signs", I told her with a laugh.

"I just wanted to make sure you guys know where he was taking me", Kate said to me.  
"You had a tracking device on you", I reminded her with a smile.  
"I was scared and I didn't think this much about it", she said turning a little red in embarrassment.  
"You were scared and you still jumped in both feet first", I couldn't help but scold her once again and she didn't say anything but looked regretful. I let out a sigh, "You did a great job. Thanks!", from accepting to see his lab to leaving behind her communicator and tracker, to making sure we see the pass code to his lab, she had done a wonderful job and deserved my gratitude.

 **(Kate's POV)**

"Anything for you!", I smiled up at Leon.  
"Me?", he asked puzzled and I realized what a big blunder I had made.  
"U.S.… I mean U.S. and other countries like it", I quickly added a false information to cover up my mistake, "You didn't let me complete."  
"Oh my apologies", he said fortunately not paying too much attention to what I said.

I sighed in relief from nearly dodging the bullet of suspicions; things would have been really uncomfortable, if Leon came to know the truth. I put a hand against my chest trying to calm by fast beating heart. My heart beat increased a number of times tonight, but this was the fastest pace that my heart beat tonight. I said something that would have really been awkward and inappropriate at the moment.

My gaze fell on Leon, as he accessed some files on the computer with an extremely serious expression on his face. He was really professional about his work when it came to it, and somehow it was really adding it to his appeal, as if I needed more reasons to fall in love with him. I reminded my heart that it should be busy falling out of love with this man and not the other way around, but the next moment it made me realize that Leon looked really hot when he was working and I got admiring him almost subconsciously.

Leon spared me a look and smiled, making me smile back at him. I looked away from him feeling hopeless and reprimanding my heart for slipping out of my hands once again. I looked around to distract myself, when my eyes fell on the organisms floating in the cryostasis tubes and it reminded me of something.

"Do they experiment on human beings?", I asked Leon, turning to look at him again.  
He stopped typing for a brief moment before answering, "Yeah", his voice seemed emotionless but it was obvious that he didn't approve of it.  
"Your friend… was she… experimented on", I asked him speaking in broken sentences.

Leon shook his head and continued to work and I guess he didn't want to speak on the matter anymore. It was possibly a confidential matter so I didn't ask him anything anymore. The fact that some people used other people as guinea pigs was a really terrifying thought. I could feel chills run down my spine and goosebumps on my skin. I moved a little closer to Leon, being next to him was definitely reassuring. All of a sudden Leon stopped and stood straight, grabbing hold of his gun.

"Did you hear that?", Leon asked me looking at the lab entrance.  
"I heard nothing", I shook my head but he kept looking for something.

 **(Leon's POV)**

Although, Kate didn't hear anything but I was sure my ears definitely picked up muffled footsteps. We were not alone and if it was Gray, he wouldn't have been this shady. I just wasn't sure how many people were here with us, this estate had huge security force, and slipping past them to get to this lab was no piece of cake. I was being a little naïve in thinking that they won't detect an intruder, especially when the guy I knocked out earlier fired two shorts. I heard the sound of loading of a handgun and spotted just the head of a man, as he tried to make out my position. Kate touched my arm and pointed to the door through which we had entered the lab, I could see something like a corner of a coat.

I grabbed Kate's hand and slowly backed away, assessing a hiding spot from the corners of my eyes and making sure to keep my eyes on the two men in hiding. The only reason they didn't attack yet was possibly because they weren't large in numbers, but it didn't mean more wouldn't come. My guess would be that they were just keeping an eye on us while they called on for backup, but luckily for me I heard them. The man hiding behind the machinery rolled out and at the same instant the one hiding behind the door leaned out to fire at us.

There was no way I could take on them out in the open, so I made a run with Kate, as we were showered with bullets. I toppled over a desk and took cover behind it. The sounds of continuous firing died down and I took a peek, as I heard the men reloading their gun and fired at them randomly. They took cover as well. I heard more footsteps and cursed, as the security men joined them.

I cursed inwardly, they knew our position and with their numbers we will be surrounded, if we didn't make a move now. I looked for a possible place for cover; there was a machine to our farther right and practically nothing towards our left. I looked back at Kate, there was not much time and it was a long run to the next cover. I signaled her that we'll be taking cover behind the machine and she gave me a nod. I kicked a chair to my left which distracted the men and gave us enough time to run behind the machine. I even made sure to take out a few, as I we dashed for the cover.

We again had to switch covers and I decided to take cover by a wide pillar, which was to our front left, "C'mon", I said looking back at Kate but she collapsed to the floor, "Are you okay?"  
"No", she shook her head with a painful expression; one of her hands pressing against her leg, clutching onto what seemed to be a bullet wound, "I've been shot", she stated the obvious.  
"It'll be alright", I said taking out my handkerchief and tying it on her wound tightly to keep the pressure, "C'mon", I helped her stand.  
"Leon, I can't do this", she said to me sobbing a little.

I knew we were trapped and I couldn't risk dragging her to the cover, since it would just give our enemies ample time to hit our vitals this time. My best option was to hold my fort here, behind this machine, till Gray arrives. I reloaded my gun quickly and supported Kate with one arm. I felt a little overwhelmed by the enemy number, but fortunately Gray came with the reinforcements at the right time. I guess he was close by, at least he knew how to take responsibility for sending a lamb into Lion's den. The enemies turned their attention to them, since they couldn't leave their backs exposed.

"Couldn't be a better time", I couldn't help but comment with a smile.  
"We survived!", Kate said relieved and I looked down at her.  
"You alive Kennedy?!", Gray yelled over the gunshots.  
"Barely", I yelled back at him.  
"Relax, I'll take it from here", he said in a confident tone.

I looked down at Kate and even though her leg might be hurting a lot, she smiled at me beautifully. This smile was really a token of this victory and I couldn't help but return it. All of a sudden Kate's smile faded and with an incredible force she made me spin on the spot, as I heard a gunshot. She let out a muffled scream, as I reflexively shot at her shooter that had sneaked behind me, in head. She collapsed to the floor since her sudden action made me let go of her.

I immediately bent down to her aid. I was really shocked that Kate took a bullet that was meant for me. I took her in my arms and looked down to see that the bullet had pierced the side of her stomach and gushing blood was staining her beautiful white dress in a dark shade of red. Her eyes were closed and body was a little limp, and I feared the worst. I shook her a little, calling out to her but she didn't respond to me. Somehow it all felt so surreal.

"Kate! Hey, Kate!", I said to her limp form shaking her a little, "Please don't die on me!", I pleaded to her leaning close to her face, "Kate, don't do this", but she didn't respond to me, "Please say something, anything!"  
"You're too close for comfort", she spoke weakly and opened her eyes to look at me.

I smiled down at her and pulled her in a hug, holding her close, feeling relieved that she was alive. For the first time in years, I had felt this fear of losing someone important to me. She lost consciousness soon after from losing so much blood, but I could feel her pulse and breath on me, as I hugged her close. I didn't wait for the firefight to die down and carried her out; she needed medical attention to live through this.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter; I hope you enjoyed the little action I put in here. I apologize for any typing errors and grammatical mistakes. Please feel free to let me know what you think about the chapter or the story so far.

 **Adela,** I am glad to know that one of the old readers of my old stories is reading and loving my current story.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I would really like to thank all the readers and reviewers **, Dragonmaster789, mlivingston1432 and KenLalaLaura,** for your continuous support. It's really delighting to know that you all love the story and enjoying. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

Chapter 18

 **(Kate's POV)**

Leon unlocked the door and supported me inside the house, as Shadow came to greet us. I was truly useless with a bullet wound in my leg, being literally unable to walk, and nothing more than a burden on Leon for past 4 days. He not only had to save me but he also went through the trouble of looking after me, when I was in the hospital. I didn't really get to have a proper talk with him after I gained consciousness. I just thanked him once and he just asked me to take rest. I guess he was still a little angry at me for putting myself and other people in danger, and I could totally understand where he was coming from.

I sighed; at least, it was all over and maybe Leon would overlook my mistake over time. I just concentrated on working with Leon, so I could step inside the house. We both stopped at the foot of the stairs and my eyes scaled those 15 steps to the upper floor. It seemed that it would require a very serious and tedious effort from both of us. I took a deep breath and started to move, when all happened very suddenly and Leon lifted me up in his arms.

I wanted to say something in protest, but I wasn't able to say anything once I turned my face to look at Leon. He kept his eyes on me and I didn't want to look away from him this time. My heart started beating fast, telling me to live this once in a lifetime moment and I grabbed him for support, so that I don't fall. Leon looked ahead and started to slowly move up the stairs, and I couldn't help but admire him more. Once we were at the top of the stairs I got a little sad that he would be putting me down but he didn't, and once again he turned his head to look at me.

Leon didn't move towards my room and just stood there looking at me, as if he wanted to say something. I looked into in his sky blue eyes and couldn't help but get a little lost in them. I just wanted the time to freeze there and then. I had this really wild urge to confess my feelings to him, but my reason told me not to, and my heart ached from the realization. But still I couldn't look away from his handsome face, not when he was looking at me so warmly and caringly.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?", Lauren's voice made both of us look in the direction of main entrance, where she was standing, glaring up at us, "I knew you were cheating on me!", she jumped to a false conclusion without wasting a minute, and Shadow barked at her angrily.  
"We need to talk", Leon said to her in a monotone, "Wait for me in the living room."  
"Fine! You better have a damn good explanation about all this", Lauren barked and stomped to the living room.

Leon's eyes followed her for a bit and he shook his head slightly. I again thought he'd put me down, but he didn't and carried me to my room. He asked me to get the door and I did without any questions. He put me on my bed very gently, and very cautiously put a cushion under my hurt leg, before taking a seat next to me.

"Thank you!", I said gratefully. I could have walked to the room but him carrying me to the room, was definitely more convenient for me.  
"Don't mention it", Leon said shaking his head dismissively, "I'll go talk to Lauren first."  
"Yeah sure", I said nodding, "I understand."  
"Stay with Kate", he added to Shadow, raising himself off the bed.

Leon walked out of the room and I relaxed on my bed. I rested my head against the headboard cursing myself a little; again I had caused trouble for him. I just hoped Lauren would understand the situation like she always does. I opened my eyes, as I heard Lauren yelling at Leon at top of her lungs. She was blaming him of infidelity, calling him a liar and what not. I could just hear her voice but not Leon's, so I didn't know what explanation he was giving her, but just knowing that I was the reason for an argument between them made me feel like dirt. I felt very regretful to have caused this misunderstanding between them, and just hoped and prayed that they sort it out like they always do.

After some time, I couldn't hear Lauren's voice anymore, so I assumed that either they reconciled or she left. I was expecting that Leon might come up to my room to tell me what really happened but he didn't. He wasn't really obligated to tell me everything about his relationship; after all it was something very personal. I grabbed my book on the bedside table and began reading it, to distract myself from thinking about all the blunder I have been causing in Leon's life.

After an hour or so into the book, I heard some sort of movements outside my room door. I looked at it, and Shadow raised his head to look in that direction, as the door opened revealing Leon. He stepped further inside the room, carrying a food tray; it seemed he went and bought us something to eat. I tried to read him, in attempts of figuring out if all went well with Lauren or not and really hoped that I didn't cause any damage to their relationship. His expressions were pretty normal and I couldn't really figure out if everything was okay.

"I thought you might be hungry", Leon said clearing his throat and taking a seat next to me, and keeping the tray on my bed.  
"I am really sorry", I couldn't help but feel apologetic.  
"Why are you sorry?", Leon asked me in a confused tone.  
"For causing you so much trouble", I said in a very regretful tone, "I should have been careful but…", I took a pause, "I don't know what I was thinking. I am just… sorry!", I repeated once again hoping he'd forgive me.

"I am the one who should be sorry", Leon said in a very serious tone and turned his eyes down, "I was supposed to take care of you but I failed. I am sorry, Kate. I should have been more vigilant."  
"Leon, it's not your fault!", I said grabbing hold of his hand, realizing why he wasn't really talking to me. It was because he was guilt-ridden that he had caused me harm, "You warned me it was dangerous and also not to accompany Tony to his lab but I was being stupidly adventurous." I didn't know how else to describe my own short comings, "I thought if you were able to secure a solid evidence against him, it would be great and that's where I went wrong. I should've known better that I am not an agent. So, please Leon, don't blame yourself because I don't blame you and won't blame you ever in future."

Leon let out a laugh, "And I suppose you took a bullet for me because you were feeling adventurous?!", he asked me raising his brows. I felt a little speechless, I couldn't really tell him that I did that, because I love him and didn't want to see him die or even get hurt, "I shouldn't have let my guard down."  
"Leon, what has happened, has happened, we can't change it", I told him making my grip tight on his hand, "We can only take responsibility for what we have done, and you're doing a really great job in taking responsibility", I looked him in the eyes, "Our life is too short to live with regrets", Leon opened his mouth to argue, "The important thing is that we live to tell this tale to our children!"

Leon smiled slightly and I knew I was successful in lifting his mood up, "Our children?!", he asked suggestively.  
I blushed a little for saying that, "I mean you'll tell yours and I'll tell mine", I cleared it out to him, "Anyways let's eat, I am hungry", I added unwrapping my burger.  
"Yeah", Leon agreed getting his burger as well.

We ate silently for a while and it was pretty awkward silence, especially when Leon wasn't really busy with his phone, "So… umm… did Lauren get pretty mad?", I broke the silence asking what I really wanted to know, and speaking as casually as I could.  
"Yeah, weren't you able to hear her?", Leon replied with a laugh.  
"Yeah", I said sadly, "Sorry about that!" I added regrettably, pulling up an apologetic expression.  
"You don't have to worry about Lauren", Leon told me casually, putting some sauce on his burger.  
"So you guys sorted it out then?", I asked him hopefully, just to confirm.  
"Yeah", he replied with a confident nod.  
I sighed in relief, "Thank god!", I said looking up, feeling really glad about it.

I didn't need to know the details of their discussion, so I didn't ask much on the topic; after all it was their private matter. The fact that it was all well between him and Lauren was more than enough for me. Leon and I talked casually about different stuff, as we ate our lunch together. After lunch, he had to report back to work so he left me on my own, but not before telling me to call him if need be and warning me to not do any work even if I was really tempted or just itching to do anything. I agreed to his wishes because it would be a lot better if I could get better as soon as possible.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I checked my schedule while descending down the steps. It had been a little over two weeks since Kate was shot and she had recovered completely. If it was someone else, they might have quit working for me but Kate worked as if nothing happened. And true to her words she never blamed me once for it and took care of the house, Shadow and me like before. The few times I had crashed on the couch since then, I always woke up with a blanket on me. She has always been the person whose actions spoke louder than words.

Just as I turned to head to kitchen, somebody rang the door bell and I backtracked to get the door. I was a little surprised to see Claire and she was a little surprised herself, "You opened the door for me so quickly", she stated in surprise, as I let her inside the house.  
"I was just passing by the door", I told her with a smile.  
"Oh", she said in realization, "I was very surprised to see you getting the door after I rang the doorbell just once."  
"Yeah it was obvious from your face", I told her with a smile, "So, what brings you here?"  
"It's weekend Kate and I decided to go shopping", she replied, as we entered the kitchen, "So I thought I'd help her with the housework, so we get more time."

"Oh you're here already?!", Kate stated surprised and John greeted both of us.  
"Yeah I thought if I was early, I'd get to have breakfast with you all", Claire said with a smile, as we took our seats on the counter.  
"Good thinking", John said, as Kate served us coffee.

We talked among ourselves, as Kate prepared breakfast for Claire as well. She quickly served all of us breakfast together and sat down to have breakfast with us, "This really tastes so good", John complimented her cooking once again and she smiled at him, "You sure, you won't marry me?"  
"No, I won't marry you, John", Kate replied already used to his joke.  
"Then how about you marry Leon?!", Claire said and it made me spat out the coffee, I just drank.  
"Hey that's a great idea!", John agreed with her, as Claire laughed.  
"Isn't it?", Claire said in an excited tone, "We'll always get to eat her cooking.

I looked at Kate and she looked equally perplexed, "Hey shouldn't the ones whom you are getting married have a say in this?", I couldn't help but say to them.  
"Why? Do you have a problem in marrying her?", Claire asked raising her eyebrows, "She's better than all your girlfriends combined so far."  
"Agreed", John took her side, "Think about it buddy, you'll always have a great cook as your wife."

I don't know why but for a moment I thought about what John and Claire was saying. I looked at Kate thoughtfully; she really was good at everything she did, if not perfect. She cooked well, cleaned the house, did laundry, paid bills on time, and took care of Shadow and even me, at times. There was no doubt that she could be a good wife, considering that if we get together she might even love me. So, yeah my friends were right.

I let out a sigh looking at Kate and smiled. She smiled back in confusion, "Would you like to marry me?", I asked her in a very serious tone and everyone became very silent.  
Kate looked at me for a while before she smiled very beautifully, "You might break someone's heart if you joke like that", she said shaking her head. I was really surprised that she saw through that.

"You were joking?!", Claire asked me in surprise and I gave her nod, earning myself a punch from her.  
"Well you two wouldn't stop", I couldn't help but say, helping myself with the breakfast.  
"What I am more amazed about, is that you saw through it", John said to Kate, who was drinking her coffee.  
"Oh well it was way too random to be serious", Kate said to him with a shrug, "And plus it was very similar to the time when he asked me to marry you, so I was sure he was joking."

Our chat turned more random from there and fortunately we didn't upset Kate this time. I guess she got used to such jokes; well good for her since with John around there was no end to such jokes. It had been countless times that he got me and Claire married, very much to our annoyance. And now he had Kate as Claire's replacement, and of course since Claire gets to dodge out of it, she'd naturally side John in pulling our legs.

After breakfast, John and I said goodbye to the ladies and headed for work. As we exited the house and were walking towards the car, I realized that I had left my phone in the kitchen. I asked John to go on ahead and turned to head back inside. As I was about to pull the main door open, it was opened by Kate. She smiled and held out my phone to me. I thanked her with a smile taking my phone back from her. She wished me good day, as I started to leave, and I wished her the same.

Once I turned to finally head to work, I spotted a taxi stopping in front of my house. Even though it was a little odd, but I wasn't really too much surprised to see the visitor. It was Lauren; she smiled at me and hurried out of the cab. I waited till she paid for the cab and watched her, as she hurried to me.

 **(Kate's POV)**

I should've minded my own business, but I don't know what made me, but I stood at the threshold of the door watching Leon and Lauren. She greeted him with a quick hug and they talked for a little while, before Leon gave her a nod and headed to work. Lauren waved him goodbye, before turning to look at me. Her expressions hardened once she laid her eyes on me. It was the first time I was seeing her, after she saw Leon carrying me to my bedroom when I was hurt.

I was hoping that Lauren would leave, now that Leon wasn't here, but she started to move towards me, "We need to talk!", she said in a very business-like tone, standing in front of me and then walked past me into the house.  
Shadow came rushing from the kitchen and started barking at her, which made Claire follow him to the living room as well, "Kate, what's taking you so long?", she asked, as she entered the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks, when she spotted Lauren.  
Lauren gave her a look of contempt but didn't say anything, "Quiet down, Shadow", I tried to calm him down and then turned to Lauren, "How can I help you Miss Pryce?"

Lauren looked at me and let out a sigh. She walked to a couch and dropped herself on it, which for some reason made Shadow growl at her, "I believe you're all well now?", she asked surveying me from head to toe.  
"Yes", I replied with a nod.  
"None of your injuries hurt or anything, right?", she asked me once again in confirmation.  
"I am perfectly fine", I told her with a slight smile, "Thanks for your concern."  
"Well I can't go in circles, so I'll just skip to the point", she said looking at me sternly, "Now that you're all well, you should leave!"

"What?!", Claire said revolted, "Who are you to decide that, it's Leon's decision!"  
"I am not talking to you!", Lauren said to her with a weight in her voice and then she again looked at me, "Look it'll be better for Leon and me if you quit."  
"Speak for yourself", Claire spoke up again, seemingly revolted.  
"I said I'm not talking to you!", Lauren repeated herself angrily.  
"If you have a problem with Kate, go complain to Leon", Claire made a point to her.

"Like if I hadn't asked him to fire her already", Lauren gave me a demeaning look, "I told him to fire her every time I got a chance but he just doesn't want to fire you! Since the time you came our relationship is a mess, we are having more fights and I'm on verge of losing him. Do you know why?", she asked me and her eyes were filled with tears, "All because of you."  
"Don't blame Kate for your failing relationship", Claire argued with her, "Don't believe her Kate!", she added to me crossing her arms.

"Look whether you believe it or not, I am very serious about him. I see my future with him but he'd never see me more than a girlfriend as long as you are with him", Lauren said to me crying now, "No matter what I do, he'd always compare me with you, because you are already doing those things for him and that too perfectly, that's why he doesn't want to replace you. But as long as you are here Leon and I cannot progress because you're filling the place that I am suppose to take. So, please I am begging you to please quit before it's too late for me and Leon", with that Lauren broke into tears, "I really love him and I don't want to lose him please!"

I looked at Claire, who seemed really shocked to hear this confession from Lauren. I guess she never thought Lauren was this serious about her relationship with Leon that she'd put her ego aside and literally beg me to quit, in hopes that it would improve her and Leon's relationship. Although, she didn't really need to worry since Leon was already thinking of proposing her but I couldn't just break it out to her, otherwise it would just ruin any surprise that Leon might be planning.

I took a deep breath, "Alright Miss Pryce, you don't need to worry. I'd quit as soon as possible", I said to her with a smile and she looked up at me in surprise.  
"Kate?!", Claire called out my name in utter shock.  
Lauren wiped her tears and composed herself, as she stood up, "Please don't tell Leon about it", she requested of me, "He would get mad and…"  
"I won't", I assured her cutting her speech in between and she looked at Claire hopefully.  
"I won't promise anything", Claire said crossing her arms.

Lauren became a little sad but didn't say anything, "I'll take your leave then", she said to no one in particular.  
"As you wish", I could only say and she started to move.  
"I have to get a few of my things", she said all of a sudden, looking up at the stairs.

I gave her a nod and she headed up the stairs. I looked at Claire and she gave me an annoyed look but didn't say anything. I knew she didn't want me to quit, knowing the whole situation, but now that Lauren had personally requested me to quit, I really didn't have too many options. Lauren descended downstairs with a bag of her things and exited the house without saying anything.

I let out a tensed sigh, as I watched Lauren leave silently. This was the first time I had seen her, this much weak. I guess love really makes you vulnerable in different ways. At least she loves a guy who loves her back. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to see Claire looking at me kindly. I smiled at her slightly, non-verbally telling her that I was fine and moved to close the door.

"You're really going to quit?", Claire asked in a very soft and concerned tone.  
"Yes", I gave her my short reply, holding the door handle.  
"Why?", Claire asked sounding utterly dismayed.  
"You were there, right?", I asked looking back her and she didn't meet my eyes, clearly she wanted to avoid it, "Lauren is really serious about her relationship with Leon and thinks I am just getting in between", I closed the door of the house and also to my feelings for Leon, "I never wanted that and so if my quitting the job makes things better then I must leave."

"Leon would never let you leave", Claire said, as I moved towards the kitchen.  
"He cannot stop me from quitting", I said firmly looking back at her, "I can't work for him forever. It's better that I leave now, before I make things anymore worse."  
"We're not even sure if you're the one making things worse for them", Claire tried to reason with me, following me in the kitchen.  
"It doesn't matter if I am the real reason", I told her starting to wash the dishes, "If Lauren thinks I am a reason than that makes me a reason, since because of me she's insecure and her insecurity affects the peace of their relationship."  
"Oh c'mon she's insecure about everybody, even me", Claire said out loud in frustration.  
"But she never asked you leave her boyfriend alone, did she?", my voice raised too, as I made my point clear, and Claire looked away in realization, "She was insecure of you but she knew her relationship wasn't in immediate danger because of you. Maybe she is just a little jealous of your and Leon's friendship, and how well you understand him."

"Kate, you don't have to do this", Claire said to me, shaking her head slightly, still not favoring the decision of me leaving.  
"I don't, but sooner or later I have to go", I said hoping that she would understand, "The sooner, the better; because every day I fall more and more for him", I remembered all the things that I love about Leon, "But I can't afford that anymore", I closed my eyes and tears streamed down my face and my heart ached, "Not when he's planning to…", I stopped abruptly opening my eyes, I had said a little too much.  
"Planning to… what?", Claire asked me, as I wiped my tears.  
"Never mind, forget what I said", I said to her, getting back to washing dishes.

"Kate, tell me what is he planning", Claire asked turning me to face her.  
She gave me an intense demanding look and I sighed in defeat, "He's thinking to propose Lauren", I told her the truth.  
Claire let out a laugh of disbelief and took a step back, "How do you know? Did he… Did he say something to you?", she asked me in a tone of urgency.  
"Not directly", I replied and told her the conversation he and I had on the airplane.

"That doesn't prove anything", Claire said to me, shaking her head and sounding annoyed.  
"You can act ignorant about it, but the truth is that they both are thinking on the same tangent", I couldn't help but say, "And if something goes wrong then I'd blame myself for the rest of my life. So, please try to understand that it's not easy for me but I have to do it."  
Claire sighed in distress and nodded looking down at the floor, "I understand", she spoke in low tone of sadness.  
"Thank you!", I smiled at her a little, "Now let's get some work done. We have to go shopping!", I tried to cheer her up.

Claire nodded and helped me with the few dishes that were there. We didn't talk initially, as we worked together around the house. The atmosphere was still a little tense for us to talk about normal and trivial stuff. I guess Claire was giving me time, as well, to recuperate and I appreciated her silent support. After a while, we got talking about random stuff, but still it was far from normal. Once we were done with housework, we went for shopping, hoping that it would miraculously lift our mood somehow.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter. I apologize for any grammatical mistake or typing errors, which might have caused an inconvenience in comprehending the text. Let me know how you found the chapter or what do you think about Leon's reaction, when Kate breaks the news to him, or whatever you want to comment on. Hope you have great time, see you all next week!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I want to thank all the readers from the bottom of my heart, for making this story a success. I never thought this one would get so many readers, followers or favorites, so Thank You! I would also like to mention the reviewers, **mlivingston1432, KenLalaLaura, Juliet, Grace, hodhod2011danger, Orel Havi and adela** , for sharing their views and giving me their valuable feedback. I can't really thank you all enough, but I am really grateful to all you, readers and reviewers!

* * *

Chapter 19

 **(Leon's POV)**

I sighed out of tiredness, as I stepped on my porch. And as I came face to face with my main door, I just wished it could open by itself because I really felt tired to do anything. Brushing aside that laziness, I used my keys to unlock the door and got inside. I heard someone talking and realized that it was the sounds coming from the TV. Shadow came to greet me as always and I patted his head once, before making my way to the living room. I was shocked to find Kate still awake and watching TV. She noticed my presence and turned off the TV, it seemed she was waiting for me.

"You were waiting for me?", I asked, as she stood up and walked to me.  
"Yeah", Kate replied with a beautiful smile, and for some reason it felt nice to hear.  
"What're you planning huh?", I asked her suggestively, feeling energized all of a sudden.  
"Wow Claire was right, you really are a flirt!", she said in a tone of surprise and shook her head slightly in disbelief, "Anyways let me help you with dinner."  
"Sure", I agreed with a nod.

Kate led the way to the kitchen and I followed her, with a smile. I took a seat on the counter like always and watched her re-heat the dinner for me. I felt a little blessed at this moment, since I was really tired to do this all by myself. I wish I could ask her to wait for me like this for me every day, but then it would be asking too much of her. She was already doing so much for me that I sometimes wondered if I was paying her enough for all the care she's been showering me with and if I was even worth it.

"Here", Kate served me dinner with a smile and I looked down at it, "You really look tired!"  
"I'll be fine", I said starting to eat my dinner. She didn't say anything and just stood there, "I don't think you stayed up just to serve me hot dinner, did you?"  
"Ah well I was hoping we could talk but…", she left her sentence hanging; possibly she didn't want to throw stuff on me, when I was just back from work and tired as hell.  
"You want to do something more now", I couldn't help myself from flirting with her.  
"No!", she said shaking her head and her face rapidly filled up with blood.  
I couldn't help but laugh, "I am sorry, but you brought it up on yourself, when you left the sentence hanging", I said smiling at her and she smiled at me too, "So what do you want to talk about?"

 **(Kate's POV)**

I felt really bad to strip the few peaceful moments this man had and decided that my announcement could wait, but then once again my brain reminded me that I had been making one excuse after another for past week. In the morning I thought he was in a hurry to get to work; when he came back he was tired; it was better to talk face-to-face and many more such excuses. I looked at Leon, who was waiting for me to say something, and let out a sigh deciding that it has to be now.

"I want to leave", I gathered all my strength and told him.  
"What?!", Leon said surprised, "I thought it was something very serious", he let out laugh, "Well you want leave, yeah sure go ahead. Take off for a week or even two. You deserve the vacation."  
"No Leon, you misunderstood", I shook my head and tried to explain.  
"You want me to tag along with you on your vacation?", he asked me and laughed at his own joke.  
"Leon, listen to me", I tried to get him to pay attention, somehow this conversation was getting harder for me by the minute, "I don't want 'leave' but I want 'to leave', as in I want to quit. I want to quit this job", I cleared it out to him.

I looked at Leon, as he gave me a shocked look, "You want to quit?", he repeated.  
"Yeah", I gave him a nod, "I think I have enough money to live on my own. And now that Max is not following me anymore; I can go work in a hospital or school, where I can earn more money to support myself."  
"Well it's unexpected but if you want to quit then alright. I don't mind", he said speaking very casually. Seeing that he didn't really care much about me leaving ailed my heart, but it was foolish of it to think that Leon would be fazed by my departure, "When will you be leaving?", he asked me finishing his dinner.  
"Tomorrow, the earliest the best", I told him with a smile, taking his plate and putting it in sink.  
"Tomorrow?!", he repeated once again in surprise and muttered something under his breath.

"Is that a problem?", I asked turning to look at him.  
"No", Leon shook his head but he looked thoughtful, "Actually I didn't think you'll be leaving so soon. I mean I thought you'd take a few days to wrap your things up."  
"I've been meaning to tell you this for the past whole week but you were always rushing in the morning, so I couldn't bring myself to tell you", I told him the truth, feeling a little bad.  
"Hmm… so you stayed up late to tell me you're quitting", he asked in confirmation with an amused tone and I gave him a nod, "So, tomorrow you'll be leaving for sure?", he again asked me and I nodded once again.

Leon ran a hand through his hair, "Is there a problem?", I asked him once again, it seemed he was hiding something.  
"Well tomorrow I have to leave DC for a week and I was hoping that you'd look after Shadow while I am gone, but…", Leon left his sentence hanging.  
"I decided to leave so suddenly", I completed what he was saying, speaking in a regrettable tone. I had really chosen a wrong time to bring it up.  
"I am not blaming you or anything. I am sure Claire would keep him, since John won't be in the city either", he looked at his dog and sighed, "But I'd be more relaxed if you were here to look after him, since Claire has no experience to deal with him."  
I let out a heavy sigh and pushed aside my reasoning, "Sure, I guess one more week won't hurt", I said to Leon and he looked at me surprised.

"Hey it's totally fine. I'll manage", Leon said being extremely formal, "I don't want to impose on you anymore."  
"It's fine, I am at fault for not warning you before", I said to him with an apologetic smile, "So, consider this a notification that I'll be leaving after your trip."  
"Are you sure?", Leon asked me doubtfully.  
"Yeah, it's a just week, so it'll be fine", I replied. He won't be here so I won't really be getting between him and Lauren, and so I guess it would be fine.  
"Thanks!", Leon said relieved, "You lifted a heavy burden off my chest."  
"It's alright", I said to him, "But I won't be working for you after you return from your trip."  
"Understood!", he said smiling contently.

"Now let's just go and sleep", I said faking a yawn, "I am tired and you have a morning flight."  
"Yeah", Leon agreed and we both headed up the stairs without a word, "Kate?", Leon called out my name, as I pushed open the door to my room, and I looked back at him, "You sure… you just wanted to talk? I could really use your company", he took a pause during which we just looked at each other, "I'd be lonely once you leave anyways", he added and then he smiled, "I am just kidding", he let out a laugh.  
"Leon", I called out to him and he looked at me, "Don't flirt with me! I hate it!", I said to him in a firm tone, entered my room and closed the door, not even bothering to hear his reply.

I leaned against the door and slowly collapsed to the floor. For a moment back there I thought he was serious, I was on verge of forgetting my morality and do something that I would have really regretted for the rest of my life. I repeated to myself countless times that he didn't love me, but the more and more I told that to myself the more painful all of it became. I don't know if quitting this job and moving away from him would make things any better.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I filled Shadow's bowl and called him to eat, but he didn't came. He just looked at his food bowl and settled in his bed. He had been acting really dull, since the time Leon left. He whined a lot when he was leaving, as if he knew Leon was leaving for a long trip, and he kept waiting by the door for considerable hours waiting for his owner to return. He never behaved this way before, when Leon left for work, but I guess he somehow knew that it'll be very long time before he gets to see his master. The scene was really sad and adorable at the same time.

I sighed in defeat and moved to have my dinner. I sat on the counter and started to eat my dinner. And even though I hadn't eaten much, my stomach felt full. My condition was no different than Shadow at this point. Here I was thinking of quitting this job and never meeting Leon again, but the thought that I won't be seeing him or hearing from him for a whole week was making me lose my appetite. This love business was really ridiculous, my heart beats for another, my mind doesn't think straight and now my stomach is on strike.

I pushed away my plate feeling distressed and annoyed. I again asked Shadow to eat something, thinking that maybe if he eats then maybe I'll be able to eat too, but he didn't listen to me again. I rested my head on the counter, not really knowing what to do. My phone ring startled me, since it was a pretty odd time for someone to call. I looked at the number and seeing that it was Leon calling, made me smile.

"Hello?", I answered the call, sitting up straight.  
"Hey, how's it going there?", Leon asked from the other end.  
"Not so good", I told him the truth looking at his dog, "Shadow's not eating anything."  
"Oh he's always like that don't worry he'd eat before he'd starve to death", Leon told me speaking very casually.  
"I don't know, he's never behaved like this before", I told him still looking at Shadow, "He whined and waited for you near the door for hours and now he's sulking in his corner of the kitchen."  
"Hmm… wait", Leon said and then I heard the dead tone.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and saw that the call had disconnected. A second later my phone started ringing again. Leon was calling again but this time it was a video call. I suddenly became conscious of my appearance, but I reminded myself that it shouldn't really matter to me, so I took the call without thinking anything anymore.

"Hey", Leon smiled at me from the screen.  
"Hey", I didn't know how to respond.  
"Where is he?", he asked me about Shadow.  
"There", I kept my phone so that Leon could see Shadow sulking in his corner.

"Shadow", Leon called out him and Shadow lifted his head, hearing his voice, "Here boy!", Leon talked to Shadow and he listened to him diligently, wagging his tail, "How are you doing?", Leon asked, as Shadow lifted himself up and sniffed the phone, maybe to make sure it was Leon, "It's me buddy", Leon said and Shadow gave him a bark and whined seeing him talk through the phone, "So, I heard you haven't been eating", Leon said in somewhat scolding tone and Shadow whined, fruitlessly trying to hide his face behind his paws, as if guilty of the crime. It was so cute that it made me smile, "Don't trouble Kate and be a good boy till I come back", with that Shadow gave a bark and went to eat his food.

I was really impressed at that sort of relationship between them. I turned up the phone to myself and smiled at him, "Wow it worked like magic", I couldn't help but say, briefly looking at Shadow.  
"So, rest all is fine?", Leon asked, smiling at me once again.  
"Yeah rest everything is fine", I assured him in very confident tone.  
"Okay I just wanted to make sure", he said letting out a sigh, "Now I'll be going, I need some rest!"  
"Yeah I understand", I gave him a nod.  
"I'll be calling from time to time to check on things", He told me in his usual monotone, "So, Goodnight and take care!"  
"You too", I wished him back and he hung up.

I stared at my cell phone screen for a while, feeling empty all of a sudden. I put the phone aside and looked at Shadow, who seemed content to have seen and listened to Leon. I wish I could be a simple minded creature like him and just be happy with the fact that I got to talk to Leon. But unfortunately I was just a mere human with complicated emotions.

I sighed and pulled the food plate in front of me. I wasn't feeling hungry but I forced myself to eat, since I hadn't eaten anything properly since morning. After having dinner, I washed the dishes and headed up to my bedroom to sleep, since it was already late. Shadow followed me to my bedroom and settled at the foot of my bed, as I changed into my sleeping wear. I got on the bed and read a novel till I felt sleepy enough, and then I lied down to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I am grateful that you all took out the time to read the chapter, and I hope you liked it a little if not much. I am regretful for the grammatical mistakes and typos that might have caused confusion in understanding the context. Let me know what you think of the chapter or what do you anticipate for the upcoming chapters, now that Kate's departure have been stalled. Just a few more chapters remaining now, hope you have good time; see you all next week.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I am extremely grateful to all the readers, who have been reading, following, liking and reviewing this story, for making this story a hit. I would also like to thank the reviewers, **KenLalaLaura, hodhod2011danger, mlivington1432, adela and Julie909** , for sharing their views about the previous chapter. It gives me immense pleasure to know that the story is really loved by you all.

* * *

Chapter 20

 **(Kate's POV)**

I silenced the alarm clock that was sitting on my bedside table and stayed in the bed, feeling a little down. I hugged the pillow close; without Leon in this house, I felt a little purpose less. I could wake up whenever I want, eat whatever I want and whenever I want. I didn't have too much work to do either. Although he didn't spend too much time here but now that he was actually away I realized that he might have been physically absent but his presence never left. My work started with waking up in time so I could make breakfast for him, then serving it to him; after he left for work, I had to tidy his room and bathroom, which were always a mess for some reason. Then do his laundry and dishes, iron his clothes, make dinner for him, and do other stuff in between.

It seemed my whole life was revolving around his, since I started working here. I let out a sigh and pulled the blanket away. Although I majorly worked for Leon, but I shouldn't forget that I have responsibility to take care of Shadow in his absence as well. Shadow came and sniffed me, as I got off the bed. I wished him morning, and he barked enthusiastically, as if wishing me back. I went to the bathroom, had a quick shower, dressed myself in my home clothes and headed downstairs, with Shadow following closely behind me.

The first thing I did was to fill his bowl and he got eating his breakfast. I moved to fix breakfast for me and then the home phone rang. I moved to receive the call but nobody said anything from the other end; thinking that it must have disconnected, I set the receiver back. I prepared my breakfast and had it all alone; wondering if this is how it feels to be lonely. I was startled by the ringing of the home phone once again, and I looked from my empty plate to the phone.

I raised myself off the seat and answered the phone, "Hello?", I spoke in the phone and again I couldn't hear anything, "Hello? Is anyone there?", I asked once again and then I heard a dead tone. I looked at the phone, wondering if there was something wrong with it. I made a mental note to call up a technician to check it out. I kept the receiver back and heard a phone ring once again but this time it was my cell phone. I checked it and it was Claire calling, "Hey Claire!", I answered with a smile.

"Hey, what are you doing?", Claire asked me from the other end, in her usual cheerful tone.  
"Nothing much", I answered her, moving to put my dirty dishes in the sink, "Were you the one calling on the home phone?", I asked her.  
"No, I just called your cell phone", she answered, "Anything wrong?"  
"Well I guess it's broken, I can't hear the caller at the other end", I told her the truth, "But never mind, how can I help you?"  
"Well it's weekend and it's my off, want to go shopping?", Claire asked me getting straight to the point.  
"Yeah, sure", I accepted her invitation; I was bored without Leon anyways.  
"So, I'll pick you up in an hour?", she more of suggested.  
"Yeah, see you then", I agreed to her plan.

With that Claire hung up the phone and I got busy washing the dishes. I did a few more minor works around the house, when I heard the doorbell ringing. I hurried to get the main door, as someone rang the door bell. Shadow started to growl, even before I could open the door to see who the visitor was. When I opened the door both the visitor and I were surprised to see each other that we didn't say anything for at least a minute. The visitor was none other than Leon's girlfriend, Lauren. Her shock soon turned into exasperation and she gave me a displeased look. It was hard to believe that this woman broke down in tears some ten days ago and begged me to quit the job to save her relationship.

"Leon's not home, he's on a business trip", I told Lauren breaking the ice.  
"I know he's on the trip. I am his girlfriend", she said emphatically in an arrogant tone, "I am surprised to see that you're still here", she gave me an icy stare.  
"It's temporary", I told her the absolute truth, "I'd be leaving once Leon returns from his trip. I've already talked to him about it."  
"If you have already talked to him why haven't you left already", Lauren asked me annoyed.  
"He didn't have anyone to look after Shadow so I decided to look after him", I told her and she glared at me, "Since he's not here I won't be really getting between you two", I added quickly.  
Lauren sighed, "Oh well it's just a couple of days, I guess it wouldn't hurt", she said starting to leave, "I came here to clean the place but since you're here, I guess that won't be needed. I'll be leaving then."

I didn't say anything in response, more of I didn't have anything to say in reply. Lauren left and I closed the door behind her and got back to what I was doing. It had been 2 days since Leon had left for his trip and I was literally counting days in this place. And every day I felt a little more miserable, it felt something like I was going through a rough break up, and I didn't even know how long I can hold on now. I let out a sigh, hoping that a shopping spree with Claire would definitely cheer me up, at least it might distract me for a bit.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

My colleagues and I talked casually, as we waited for our breakfast at a restaurant. I guess breakfast was the only meal we could have peacefully, since after that there was no guarantee if we'll even get to have lunch and by the time we had dinner, we were too tired to even chew on to it. These protective detail missions were always so tightly scheduled that one barely got any time to breathe. We were always on high alert, senses strained and always on our toes, to tackle anything and everything, but for now we could relax a little.

Everyone laughed at John's impersonation of someone, and just then we spotted two servers bringing us our order. They set everything on the table and every one thanked them, as they pulled their plates closer to eat. I took a sip of my coffee, since nothing woke me up better than a hot steaming mug of black coffee. I almost cringed when I tasted the coffee, because it was a little sweeter than what I usually have; but I just couldn't really go making a fuss about it, so I kept my silence, and started with my breakfast.

"Man, I miss Kate", John whined, almost crying from my side, "And her handmade food, which is much better than anything these restaurants serve" And I agreed with him on this one.  
"Who's Kate? Your girlfriend?", one of our colleagues asked him curiously.  
"No, but I want her to be", he told them sadly, all a part of his usual act.  
"Is she really a great cook?", another of our co-workers asked.  
"One of the best I've ever met", John answered, "Isn't it right, Leon?", and I affirmed him, apparently my testimony was more reliable than his.  
"Is she that good", one of the other agents asked in surprise.

"She is so good that I want her to marry me", John said out loud animatedly, turning to look at me.  
"What?!", I asked him calmly.  
"Ask her to marry me", he grabbed my arm and shook me wildly.  
"I can't help you on this buddy", I told him, concentrating on my breakfast, "She already told you off multiple times", I reminded him.  
"Why? Why won't she marry me", he again said dramatically like a love struck hopelessly romantic guy.  
"Because you're a pain in neck", I stated the obvious fact and everyone laughed at that.

"It's unfair that you have her all to yourself", John whined more, crossing his arms.  
"Dude, she won't bat an eye to you, if she's Kennedy's girlfriend", again one of the agents joked.  
"She's just his housekeeper", John told him casually, "And she's single."  
"Is she cute", one of the guys asked curiously.  
"Yes, she is", John answered nodding.  
"Forget about cute, is she hot?", another one asked John.

I shook my head slightly and couldn't help but smile, as Kate became the hot topic on the breakfast. Every agent here seemed curious and interested in her, even if they were dating or married. John was flooded with questions and I wasn't spared either, after all dating was hell in this line of job. Some remembered her from the time she visited my workplace and they all started to discuss how beautiful she was. It was a pretty normal reaction among guys to be curious about women, but I was slightly bothered with all this discussing, almost to the point of annoyance, possibly because I couldn't eat anything due them asking my opinion and confirmation on everything, since I spend comparatively more time with her.

When the discussions settled down, all the single men asked me to pass Kate's number to them but I denied, since it would be inappropriate to do so without her permission. I didn't want Kate to be bothered by these men suddenly popping up to date her, no matter how much of a nice guy they all are. And so I was asked to pass on their numbers to Kate instead. I couldn't help but slightly frown at them, mentally deciding that I am not going to pass any of their numbers to Kate.

It was then that my phone buzzed and I saw that I had received a text. I checked the text and it was from Lauren saying, 'I am really missing you. I wish you could be here with me. I love you!'  
"Ah a text from your girlfriend, huh?", John teased, as he sneakily tried to read the text, "Let me see what she sent."

I immediately pulled my phone away from his sight and kept it back in my pocket, as someone else commented, "Man, look at you always surrounded by women."  
I let out a laugh, "It's nothing like that", I shook my head a little, looking at my watch, "And we should all concentrate on eating rather than on women, we don't have too much time now", I changed the subject, since I didn't really want the conversation to head in the direction of my private life.

All men agreed with me and our conversations turned more trivial or work related, as we had our breakfast. Once we were done with the breakfast, we paid our tabs and headed out to get back to our work. As we exited the restaurant, John once again commented about missing Kate's cooking. I let out a laugh and told him that it was already the fourth day, so we were already past the half mark of our trip, to cheer him up.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I used the electronic key to get into my hotel room. I turned on the lights of the room and closed the door behind me. I removed my jacket and threw it on the loveseat in the room. I emptied my pockets and sat on the bed removing my holster. I undid my shoes and relaxed a little, before getting up and moving to get my clothes while unbuttoning my shirt. I went in the bathroom to have a hot and relaxing shower, to release all day's tension of my muscles.

I put on my sleepwear and lied down on the bed, letting out a tired sigh. I reached to turn off the light, but grabbed my phone that was resting on the bedside table instead. I looked at the time; it was a little over 12:00 AM. It had been six days that I had been away from home but I didn't feel home sick. Somehow, staying at a hotel was very much similar to staying at home, where I just went back to eat and sleep. Leaving out a few minor details, hotel and home were very much similar to me in essence and yet for some reason I felt a little differently about my home now.

I again looked at my phone and realized that I had subconsciously scrolled down to Kate's name on my contact's list. I hadn't heard from her for past two days, since I was always too late to call her, but I hoped that Shadow wasn't causing too much trouble for her. I closed my eyes for a bit and was reminded of something. I opened my eyes and again looked at time; it was 12:20 AM.

"She must be sleeping", I muttered to myself staring at her contact number on my phone for some time. I took in a deep breath, as I made a video call to her, and sat up on my bed, keeping my back against the headboard of the bed to be comfortable.  
I waited patiently for her to take the call, although there was a huge possibility that she was already fast asleep. After the first two rings, she took my call and her image appeared on my phone screen. It seemed like she was in her room, "Hey Leon", she smiled at me beautifully.  
"Hey, did I wake you up?", I asked her hoping that I didn't disturb her sleep.  
"No", she shook her head, "We were waiting for your call", she adjusted her phone camera a little so I could see Shadow by her side.  
"Are you missing me?", I don't know why but I asked her, and that too in an almost flirty tone.  
She frowned at me saying, "Leon!"

"I am sorry I forgot you didn't like me flirting", I apologized to her sincerely. I didn't even know why I was flirting with her; if someone asked me to back off I do so. It was not like me to 'forget' such things, "So how is it going there?"  
"Everything is fine as it can be", Kate replied with a smile, petting Shadow.  
"He's not troubling you, is he?", I asked looking from her to my dog by her side.  
"No, not at all", she told me shaking her head in negative, "He's behaving perfectly. He misses you a lot though", she looked at him and he barked in confirmation whining a little, "He was desperately waiting for your call for past two days."  
"Is that so?", I asked a little doubtfully, narrowing my eyes.  
"Yeah he was", she said with a couple of nods, "He brought me my phone, if at all I left it somewhere, as if he wanted to make sure I take your call whenever you call. It was really very cute and adorable!"

"So one has to be cute and adorable to be on your bed, huh?", I was saying it before I realized I was flirting with her again. Kate didn't say anything but looked at me a little displeased and I cursed my habit of subconscious flirting, "So, anyways I called to give you a bad news", I changed the topic running a hand through my hair.  
"What bad news?", she asked and her brows furrowed in concern.  
"My trip has been extended a few more days", I told her the truth with a sigh of tiredness.  
"How many?", she asked in a business like tone.  
"Can't say it's indefinite", I told her with a shrug.  
"Oh", she said in response and didn't really look pleased with the information.

"I am sorry", I felt like apologizing.  
"Why are you sorry?", she asked sounding a little bewildered.  
"Your plans got stuck because of me", I replied feeling bad about it.  
"It's fine, I guess it won't be more than a couple of days", she said dismissively, "Besides it's not your fault", she let out a sigh. She looked sideways, "Anyways it's late, we should sleep", she looked back at me.  
"Yeah", I agreed with her.  
"Goodnight then", she wished me a little formally.  
"Goodnight", I wished her back and my screen went blank, as she disconnected the call.

I ended the call on my end too and lied back down on the bed, keeping my phone back on the side table. I turned off the lights to make the room darker and pulled the blanket on myself. As I lied on my back staring up at the ceiling, I couldn't help but remember the recent turn of events in my life, the ones that I expected and the ones that took me by surprise. I again let out a sigh and tossed those thoughts out of my head; it was nothing new or worth bothering myself for, so I closed my eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I apologize for the typos and grammatical mistakes, which might have caused you trouble comprehending the context of the story. Just 3 more chapters are remaining, before this story concludes, so please feel free to comment about the chapter or the story. I'll see you all next week with a new chapter, till then take care!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I would like to thank all my readers for their immense support, without you this story wouldn't have been here; and the reviewers, **KenLalaLaura, mlivingston1432, adela, jubilee loves pyro, Julie909 and Elisona Wesker** , for their valuable feedback. Thanks a lot for appreciating and also helping me to write better by giving me some pointers. I am really grateful.

* * *

Chapter 21

 **(Kate's POV)**

The taxi driver held open the cab door for me, since I had my hands laden with grocery bags. I thanked him and got in the cab's backseat. I let Shadow hop in, before closing the door. I gave driver the destination and got busy looking out the window thinking about things. It had been nearly two weeks since Leon had left for the trip and I thought that it might help me in getting accustomed to his absence, but I couldn't be more wrong. I thought more and more about him, waited for his calls, even though he didn't call every day, and worried about him, if he was doing alright, if he had his meals, if he got in anything dangerous and many more things.

Every time Leon called our conversation just didn't end at him asking about his house and Shadow; as days passed, it was getting more and more casual. I'd often ask about his day, to which he'd ask about mine and we would end up talking on completely random topics, sometimes joking about stuff, occasionally he would flirt and then apologize immediately. Although it was a subconscious thing at his end but his flirting just made me feel wrong emotions at the wrong time, the ones that made me feel loved when I knew it was nothing like that. Now I wasn't even sure if I could survive once I leave his house, when I was so habituated to his presence.

Shadow's bark startled me and I looked at him; he raised himself to look out the cab window that for a moment I thought he was going to jump out of the moving car. But then I realized that we were in our residential complex and he was probably excited to get out of this cramped space. I smiled patting his head once, and within a few minutes the cab stopped in front of the house. I paid the cab driver, got out of the cab and Shadow jumped out after me. I collected the grocery bags and driver offered his assistance once again but I told him that I'll manage on my home.

Shadow danced around my feet, as I made my way to the house. He seemed to be very excited about something. I kept the grocery bags down and searched for the house keys in my bags, when Shadow barked at me impatiently. I showed him the key before putting it in the lock and opening it. I picked up the grocery bags and opened the door. The moment I stepped inside, I heard a woman shouting. I couldn't understand what she said, but I knew it was Lauren and that maybe she was crying.

It seemed Leon was back and she might have come to greet him, and they somehow got in a fight. I couldn't really step in the living room when they were having an argument, but I couldn't really go anywhere else with the grocery bags. Shadow rushed in the living room to greet Leon and moments later Lauren rushed out with tear-streaked face. She looked at me with contempt.

"It's all your fault!", she blamed me, before exiting the house and slamming the door behind her. I couldn't help but feel guilty, even though I didn't know what they were fighting about.

Leon stepped in the entrance hall and he looked pissed, "How long have you been here?", he asked me in a monotone, but still it sounded more like a scolding.  
"I just arrived", I told him not meeting his eyes, "I didn't hear anything", I guess people don't want other people to see them fighting. He huffed with a sarcastic smile, "So what happened?", I shouldn't have asked him about his personal relationship, but I somehow felt responsible after what Lauren just said to me.  
Leon looked at me for one whole minute and let out a sigh, "Same old drama, you don't need to worry about it", he spoke a little too casually about it.  
"It seemed serious, she was crying", I told him thinking maybe he didn't see her cry.  
"It's always like that", Leon said without a care, "I am already used to it."  
"You're telling me everything is fine?!", I said doubtfully, expressing my concern.  
"Not now; but eventually everything will be fine", he replied seemingly very tired, "I've been in this long enough to know that it'll be fine!", he smiled weakly at me, possibly as a gesture of assurance.

I couldn't un-see what I saw and I knew that Leon's relationship with Lauren was stressed. Like she had told me, they were maybe fighting more and more, but I swear to god I hoped Leon was right that it was something very usual between them and the damage was still repairable. I didn't want to see him hurt because of all this, and I mentally prayed to god to make things better for him. I might be able to live with an unrequited love, but it would be damn hard to live with the guilt of breaking someone's relationship, especially when that someone is the person I love dearly.

I took a deep breath to compose myself, "You didn't say you were coming today when we talked 2 days before", I tried to change topic, walking past him to get to the kitchen.  
"I thought I would surprise you", he replied following me to the kitchen and I didn't know how to respond, "But you really don't seem happy that I am back."  
"Why should I be happy?", I asked him keeping my voice neutral setting the groceries in their place. The truth was I was very happy to see that he returned, but I was sad too, since it meant that I have to leave this place. I was losing my capability to handle these conflicting emotions. I couldn't disguise one for another, and it was easier to just stay neutral.  
"Ah yeah… stupid question", Leon said in response, "Anyways I have to go to work."

 **(Leon's POV)**

"Didn't you just come back from work?", Kate almost snapped at me, much like a girlfriend, and turned to look at me briefly.  
"Yeah but it's still my working hours, so I have to go back", I explained the situation to her.  
"Oh", she said in realization getting busy with her work, "But still you should rest a bit, you might fall sick."  
I smiled; the level of concern she showed towards me, made me feel really great, made me feel happy and cared for, "You know…", I began but I decided not to put my thoughts into words and she looked back at me waiting for me to complete my sentence, "Never mind, I'm going to get ready to head back to work."  
"Alright!", she gave me a couple of nods before turning back to her work.

I walked back watching her for a bit, before turning my back on her. I climbed up the stairs and opened my bedroom door. It looked the same as I left it, some two weeks ago. It seemed Kate was taking good care of it in my absence, since I couldn't even see a speck of dust here. She really was impeccable when it came to taking care of anything whether it be my dog, my house, my room or me. I smiled opening my wardrobe to get a pair of clothes.

As I was choosing my clothes, my phone rang and I looked at it, expecting it to be Hunnigan, but seeing the number made me frown. It just killed all the good vibes that I managed to harbor in Kate's presence. I put my phone aside and took a pair of my clothes. I headed for the shower and took a cold shower, which I really needed among other things. When I exited the bathroom, my ringing phone again grabbed my attention and I again took it, almost sure that it must be Hunnigan but it wasn't her.

The call got disconnected and I saw Lauren had called a couple of times and even left me a few messages, telling me she was sorry and that she loved me very much. I couldn't help but shake my head a little, seeing her messages, and smiled. I felt a number of emotions reading those texts, but I just didn't have time to dwell on those feelings for long. I was getting late for work, so I hurriedly pulled up my clothes and left for work.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I yawned out of tiredness, as I got in my house. Shadow came to greet me, and even though I felt too tired I bent down to give him a much deserved attention. I walked in the kitchen to have my dinner and enjoyed it peacefully all by myself. I put the dirty dishes in the sink and headed upstairs to sleep. I pushed open my bedroom door, when I noticed the light escaping from underneath Kate's bedroom door, telling me she was still awake. My feet took me to her room on its own and my hand knocked on the door once.

"Leon?", I heard her bewildered voice from the other side and I pushed open the door, "Oh thank god; you scared me!", she said relieved and resumed what she was doing. It seemed she was reorganizing her stuff, since her room was a mess; her clothes were on the bed and a couple of books on the floor.  
"It's a little odd time to organize stuff", I couldn't help but comment picking one of her books off the floor.  
"I am packing my stuff", she told me and put her clothes in a bag.  
"Packing?", I repeated puzzled and she hummed in response, as she started folding her dress, "Why?"  
"Well you are here now, so I can leave", she replied moving to get more of her clothes from the wardrobe. I was stunned for a bit from hearing that, since I had already forgotten that she was supposed to leave, "Did you forget?", she asked with a laugh and I gave her a nod, "Oh well now you know."  
"When are you leaving?", I asked her, as she moved back and forth, trying to adjust her things.  
"Day after tomorrow", she replied casually, "You showed up without a notice and I wasn't really prepared to leave. I mean my things weren't packed among other things, it would take me one more day to sort out my things then I'll be on my way", she added, took the book from my hand and put it in her bag, "I need a bigger bag", she muttered to herself and sighed, "I'll ask Claire. Anyways you needed something?"

"No, I just wanted to see you, I guess", I told her with a shrug.  
"See me?", Kate repeated to me confused.  
"Yeah, I mean I was just checking on you", I replied with a smile, "Since you are not really up this late."  
"Oh", she said in realization, "I think we should sleep now."  
"Together?", I was again stepping out of the line before I knew it and she frowned at me, "I am just kidding. I'll head to my room now", I added starting to walk out of her room. Midway between closing her room door, I looked back at her and couldn't help but ask, "You're not leaving because I flirt with you, right?"  
"No", she answered shaking her head in negative.  
"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you won't remember me as a creep", I said exiting her room and closing the door behind me.

I dragged my feet to my room, had a shower and lied on my bed, feeling tired for an entirely different reason now. I was a little surprised that I forgot that Kate would be leaving; and even though I needed her, I couldn't really stop her. Well I got along just fine without her, so I guess her leaving this place wouldn't really make much of a difference. It would just be inconvenient because there would be no one to look after Shadow and my house. I wouldn't have my meals ready for me; would have to spend my weekends cleaning the place, doing laundry and what not; would have to wake up to empty water jugs after a nightmare; would have to sleep in cold, whenever I crash on the couch; and I would have no one looking after me. Yeah, it would be super inconvenient without her.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it was a little short. I apologize for typos or grammatical mistakes, which might have confused you. Just 2 more chapters are remaining; I hope you can bear a little bit longer. And please feel free to leave your comments about anything related to the story, I enjoy reading your views and it aids my writing. See you all next week and I wish you all have a great time. :D


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I am extremely thankful to all the readers and reviewers, **mlivingston1432, KenLalaLaura, adela, Roguasashin and the anonymous reviewer** , for their support and encouragement.

* * *

Chapter 22

 **(Leon's POV)**

I felt super tired and almost struggled to keep my eyes open, as I made my way to the kitchen. I wasn't able to sleep properly last night because my nightmares kept me awake and disturbed all night. Usually when I am tired I don't have nightmares, but last night it wasn't the case and despite being extremely tired the nightmares came to haunt me. And they couldn't get any more twisted. Every time I thought I came across an ally, they turned into one of those hideous monsters and tried to kill me. I shook my head, not wanting to really think about that nightmare anymore.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw John talking to Kate, "So you're really quitting?", he asked Kate in surprise.  
"Yeah I am", Kate confirmed it with a nod and then she noticed me, "Good morning!", she wished me with a smile.  
"Good Morning!", I wished her back wearily, taking a seat next to John. I noticed an old woman standing next to Kate, smiling at me.  
"Allow me to introduce her", Kate said, noticing that I was slightly puzzled by the old lady's presence, "She's Mrs. Audrey Smith. She can do all the household chores and she cooks like a pro. Her husband owned a small pet shelter so she's experienced with pets as well, and since she is a retired nurse, she even knows first aid and can give you medical assistance if need be."

"Why are you telling me all this?", I asked her bewildered about such a long introduction.  
"Well while you were away, Claire and I took the liberty of getting you a new housekeeper", Kate explained with a smile, "And Mrs. Smith turned out to be perfect…", Kate hadn't completed her sentence when Shadow started to bark very loudly and angrily at the old woman.  
"Shadow!", I called out his name in warning and he quieted down, "I am sorry but as you can see my dog doesn't really like you, so I really can't employ you to look after him", I added to the woman politely, "I apologize for all the trouble."  
"It's alright Mr. Kennedy, I understand. Kathleen already told me that you'll make the final decision of my employment", Mrs. Smith smiled at me understandably.  
"I am sorry to have called you this early for nothing", Kate apologized to the lady.  
"It's no problem my dear", the old woman said to her with a smile, "Now I would like to take your leave."  
"Let me show you to the door", Kate said and the two women left the kitchen.

I sighed looking down at my untouched breakfast and as I made a move to cut my omelet, John nudged me, "You're really letting her go?", he asked me in an extremely surprised tone.  
"Well she wants to quit, I can't stop her", I told him the undeniable truth.  
"I'd miss her food", John whined, as Kate stepped back in the kitchen, "Hey if you can't marry me, then at least agree to work for me?", he added to her.  
Kate let out a laugh, "No, I am quitting this housekeeper job for good", she replied getting herself a plate of breakfast and sitting down to eat with us.

I shook my head slightly, concentrating on my breakfast and ignoring John's rant about how he'd miss Kate's cooking. I cut my omelet and put it in my mouth. And once it was in my mouth, I felt like spitting it out. It wasn't because it tasted terrible or something; to be honest it tasted good but it was very different from what I was used to, and this sudden change of flavor caused my taste buds to choke on it. I kept a hand on my mouth, so as not to spit it out and quickly drank coffee to push it down my throat.

"What's wrong?", John asked me in a tone of amusement, snickering a little.  
"You didn't cook this, right?", I asked Kate, feeling annoyed for some reason.  
"Mrs. Smith did", she replied innocently, "Is it not good?", she asked looking at my plate.  
"It's different", I said pushing my plate away, losing my appetite all of sudden.  
"Should I make you something else?", Kate asked me in a concerned tone.  
"Cheese omelets and French toasts", my tongue worked faster than my mind, 'Didn't I lose my appetite just now?', I asked myself, as I watched Kate moving to prepare what I had asked her for breakfast.

John asked Kate to make some for him too and she agreed with a smile. John again complained about how he'd miss her cooking and now I could relate to what he was saying. I always knew she cooked very tasty food but it's only now that I realized I really liked the food she made. Whenever Lauren made me eat outside, I couldn't eat much; I thought it was because of my general dislike for restaurant food, from always eating out in a restaurant, but now that I ate someone else's homemade cooking I could say that I was more fond of Kate's handmade food.

"Here", Kate said putting the freshly prepared omelets and toast in front of us, "Enjoy it while you can because once I am gone, nobody would serve you breakfast like this."  
"You really want to leave, don't you?", I asked her with a forced smile.  
"Of course I do", she replied with a nod, "Today is my last day because tomorrow I'll be leaving!"

I didn't have any words to say to her, but I knew it for sure that this particular morning I didn't feel right, when she talked about leaving. It came as a surprise when she told me she wanted to quit the very first time and the second time wasn't really any different. I always knew that she won't be working for me forever, but this all just seemed too sudden, and I wasn't really prepared for it. I guess I wasn't really fond of saying goodbyes to people.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I really couldn't focus on work today, not that I had my complete dedication, whenever I had to deal with paper work, but today I found it extremely difficult to concentrate on this report. I was a person that was more suited to field jobs than desk jobs, and today I really felt exhausted due to the lack of sleep. I sighed, leaning back on my chair and looked sideways to the big window. I don't know why, but I raised myself off the chair and walked to it. As I stared at the city, I couldn't help but feel relaxed.

I was glad Kate pointed out this beautiful scenery to me. I was grateful to her for so many things. She stayed longer than she wanted to, and that to just because I had to leave city for work. She even went to the extent of finding me another housekeeper. She really deeply cared about me and knew that it would really be troublesome for me once she leaves. Before her, I didn't really think about these things; but after experiencing how nice it all was, it would be a little bothersome to go back to that old routine. I guess I should try and seek for another housekeeper as well, or maybe make Shadow get along with the one Kate got and hope for the best.

"Hey", I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to see John, "Something bothering you?"  
"Not really", I shook my head, "I was just thinking how inconvenient it all would be, once Kate leaves. No breakfast, no dinner, no clean bed, no one to look after Shadow, no one to wish me morning with a bright smile and no one to pull a blanket on me when I'll accidentally fall asleep on the couch."  
"Is that your way of saying you would miss her", John asked me in a confused tone.  
I looked at him in deep shock; I hadn't even realized it myself that I would really miss her, "Yeah", I replied in a very low tone, thinking about my own obliviousness.

"Well you should really let her know", John said slapping my back, "She'd be really happy to know, and who knows she might change her mind?", he added with a shrug. I hummed in response, thinking about what he said to me, wondering if it was really enough to make her stay. She had her own life goals and ambitions, and I wasn't really sure she would want to stay a housekeeper all her life. I knew she was very desperate for a source of income when she came to work for me, but now it wasn't really the case. She could work at a much better place for a much better salary. I don't see why she would want to work for me, "C'mon let's go meet them", John's voice pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Meet who?", I asked him, as he half dragged me out of the office.  
"Claire and Kate, who else?", John said in an obvious tone, "We haven't seen Claire for two weeks now."  
"Oh yeah", I said in realization and followed him.

We took the elevator down to the basement parking and I drove to the café, where we were supposed to meet the women. Claire was already waiting for us but there was no sign of Kate. Claire waved, when she spotted us, and we made our way to the table. She stood up to give us a warm friendly hug, as we greeted each other.

"You seem like you didn't get enough sleep", Claire said reading me as always, as we took our seats.  
"Nightmares!", I kept my explanation short and was reminded of that horrible dream.  
"Oh sorry", Claire said sympathetically.  
"Kate's not here?", John asked her and I looked at her as well.  
"Well she should be here by now", Claire said dialing Kate's number, "She's not even picking my call."  
I felt my heart beat pace up, "For how long she's not answering your calls?", I asked Claire.  
"Umm… maybe 10-15 minutes", Claire replied with a shrug.

I didn't think twice before standing up from my chair and turning to head for my car to go look for Kate. But before I could even take a step away from the table, I spotted Kate making her way to us, with her usually bright smile. I felt relieved, more than relieved actually, to see her well. Claire yelled to her and she waved back to let her know that she had seen us. Shadow ran to me and I petted him once, still keeping my eyes on Kate, as she walked past people to join us.

"Sorry, did I make you guys wait long?", Kate asked joining us with an apologetic smile.  
"Oh it's fine but why weren't you answering your phone", Claire asked her, as we both took our seats.  
"Oh well I forgot it at home", she replied to her casually.  
"But still you took a lot of time to get here", John asked her in matter-of-fact tone.  
"Well I had to take care of some personal stuff so I can leave", she replied to him and it irked me a little bit.

"Oh I see", John said in realization, "I'd really miss you when you'd be gone."  
"Me or my cooking?", Kate asked him raising her brows.  
"Well that too but I'd miss you for sure", he replied being very serious.  
"Aww… that's really sweet", Kate responded with a smile.  
"I'll miss you too", Claire said to her, "But you'll be in the same city, so we'll keep visiting each other", she spoke very demandingly.

"Ah well I am moving to Michigan", Kate said and from everyone's expression on the table it seemed I wasn't the only one who was surprised to know that, "I have a friend there, who said I could work in his clinic."  
"And you're telling us now?!", Claire asked her in shock.  
"I am sorry but I forgot to mention it", Kate said in an apologetic tone.  
Claire let out a sigh, "Oh well at least keep calling", she said to Kate expectantly.  
"Well I won't have a cell phone or a home phone connection for some time", Kate made an excuse once again.  
"Huh? What do you mean?", Claire asked her bewildered.  
"Oh well Leon bought me my current cell phone, so of course when I leave it would get passed on to his new housekeeper. And to keep my expenses low I won't be getting a connection anytime soon", she explained and again I felt a little annoyed.

"You can keep the cell phone", I told her speaking straight to the point.  
"Oh but we made a deal when you got it that it'll be only for the time I am working for you", Kate argued with me.  
"It's fine; just forget about that stupid deal. You can keep the cell phone", I said to her dismissively.  
"I only took that phone on the condition that when I leave, I leave that phone behind", she reminded me and once again the thought of her leaving aggravated me, because it was reminding me of my nightmare.  
"Kate, I said it's fine you can keep it!", I repeated putting a weight on my voice.  
"No, I'd just leave it behind whether you like it or not", she disagreed with me.  
"If you want to leave just leave!", I raised my voice at her, as my nightmare rolled into a movie in my head.

Kate, she was there in my nightmare. After running and fighting through a lot of people that turned into BOWs, I ran into Kate. I was beat and hurt, and almost dying, when she came to my rescue. She was the only one who didn't turn into a BOW, and helped me. She tended to my wounds and saved me. But before I could even thank her, she was impaled by a BOW and I couldn't even protect her in the sorry state I was. She died and left me alone in that god forsaken nightmare. My despair at the moment was so unbearable that it woke me up and I couldn't fall asleep after that.

My heartbeat elevated, as I lived that nightmare once again in my head. It was the first time that I was so vividly reminded of my nightmare. Kate was looking at me surprised, then her expressions softened and eyes moistened as if she was hurt. I felt like a jerk for almost shouting at her over such a silly thing.

"Leon, are you alright?", Kate asked, looking at me with a deep concern in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled", I apologized to her, "But I'd appreciate it if you could keep that cell phone, as a farewell gift?"  
"I can't", she said to me with a shake of her head, "I respect your feelings but I can't accept that."  
"It's almost like you don't want to be in contact with us", John said to her with a pout.  
"It's not like that", Kate said to him, again shaking her head in negative, "Besides I guess you guys will be busier than me."  
"We'll always have time for you", Claire said to her, "Right guys?", she asked us, looking our way.  
"Yes of course", John agreed with her and I just nodded.

Kate smiled at that, and Claire very strictly told her that whenever she gets a phone she is supposed to call Claire and pass on her number. It seemed Claire wanted to make sure Kate doesn't drift away too much. When it came to keeping in touch Claire was really good at it. No matter where she was or what she was doing, she could always make time for her friends. If it wasn't for her, we would've just been friends for namesake, since I hardly ever remember to call my friends and stay updated about their lives.

Our chats turned to more trivial matters, and being in the company of my friends made me forget about the terrible dream full of BOWs. Like always, we had our lunch together, enjoying each other's company, but clearly there was something missing; we lacked our usual vibe. John wasn't really into cracking jokes that much, Claire also lacked her usual cheerfulness, Kate wasn't talking much either and I just felt really tired to even be here. On the outside we were acting normal but on inside maybe we all were really upset that Kate would be leaving tomorrow.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

The lights were already out when I returned home, which meant that Kate was already fast asleep. I just had to deal with paperwork and could've been home earlier but even then, I don't know what made me stay back to write those boring reports, when my body was screaming out of tiredness. It's just that I felt like avoiding Kate, maybe because if I talked to her then our conversation possibly would have gotten to her 'leaving part' and I might have lost my calm once again. I hadn't slept properly and it wasn't easy to keep check of one's emotion in such a state, and I'd really hate if Kate sees me in a negative light, for all I know maybe she already does.

I made my way to the living room, removing my jacket and just letting it drop on the floor. I loosened my holster and relaxed on the couch for a bit. I didn't feel hungry but I wanted to eat the dinner, just because I didn't want Kate's efforts to go in vain. I let out a sigh, closed my already strained eyes and lied down on the couch. All I have been doing the whole day is just thinking about Kate and I just couldn't figure out why I have been thinking about her or why I just can't stop thinking about her. It was all really frustrating and tiring at the same time, so tiring that if it were a sedative it could have put an elephant to sleep.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I made my way down the stairs to get some water, when I noticed that Leon was again sleeping on the couch. I smiled and shook my head in disbelief. I climbed back up and walked to his room to retrieve his blanket. I walked back to him and set his blanket on one of side chairs, and very carefully moved to remove Leon's shoes off his feet. Having done this a lot, I literally considered myself an expert in doing this without waking him up, considering the fact that he was a very light sleeper. I threw his blanket up on him and tucked him in well.

I moved to the kitchen and got myself a glass of water. And then I filled a jug with water, walked back to Leon and set the jug and a glass on the coffee table, in case he wakes up to nightmare. I stooped next to him and admired his sleeping face; he really looked both cute and hot when he was sleeping. I raised my hand to run it through his hair but the fear of waking him up, made me freeze for a bit. Very slowly and very cautiously I reached out to his hair, running a hand through it just once.

"Have a good sleep!", I whispered to him, "And sweet dreams!", I stood up and turned to head back to my room; when something made me stop and I turned to look back at Leon. I again walked back and crouched next to him, "Leon, are you asleep?", I asked him a really stupid question, feeling overwhelmed with my feelings. He didn't even move and I knew he was fast asleep, "There's something I need to tell you", I spoke to him in a very soft voice, which was barely audible, "I guess I won't be able to keep this in for all my life, so it's better if I tell you", I felt tears stream down my face and I wiped them away with my hand. "I love you!", I finally let it out my chest, "I really, really… really love you! I know I am crazy to think this way about you but I couldn't help…", I tried hard not to cry out loud otherwise it would definitely wake him up, "… falling in love with you", I covered my mouth with the back of my hand to muffle the sounds of my sobs, "I just…", I really felt at short of words to express my feelings, "I love you!", I repeated it once again. I don't know what overtook me and I bent and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, "Sleep well!"

With those last words, I raised myself to stand, feeling a little disoriented from the overflowing emotions. I felt weak and in need for comfort. I wiped my tears once again but they just wouldn't stop. I walked backwards for a bit, before slowly turning and walking away from the person I loved the most. My feet felt heavy, as they dragged my weight up to my bedroom. I lied on my bed and shut my eyes tight; waiting for my tears to stop, for this pain in my heart to go away and for this seemingly long night to end.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! As the story draws towards its closure, I hope it was worth your time and you've enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed it bringing it up to you. I apologize for all the grammatical mistakes and typos that might have been a bother during your read. Just one more chapter to go, before this story ends, so feel free to drop in your views about the story so far or the above chapter. I'll see you all next week with the last chapter, take care and have a great time!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: It brings me great pleasure to the present the final chapter of the story to you. It has been a really great journey, which was made enjoyable thanks to your constant support and encouragement. I am really grateful to each and every one of you, for reading this story. Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews. Last but not least, I just want to mention **adela, KenLalaLaura and mlivingston1432** for giving their feedback on the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 23

 **(Kate's POV)**

I grabbed my bedroom door handle and let out a heavy breath. I was hoping that I won't have an emotional breakdown like last night when I see Leon at the breakfast. I warned my heart to spare me from any kind of scene or drama, and to just bear with it just one more day; well technically just an hour or two since Leon would leave for work after breakfast and I'll leave this place before he returns. I turned the knob and exited the bedroom ready to face Leon. I went down the stairs and into the living room, and the first thing that caught my eye was Leon's blanket. It was neatly folded and nicely kept at one end of the couch.

I didn't think much of it and made my way to the kitchen. It's usual for Leon to wake up before me, since he goes jogging with Shadow. But when I entered kitchen, I found Shadow on his bed which worried me a little. Thinking that he might have already returned from his morning jog, I made my way up to his bedroom, just to check on him. I knocked on his room door but no reply came, so I let myself in and found it empty; he wasn't there either. I made my way back to the kitchen, thinking about the various possible reasons for his absence.

I filled Shadow's bowl and called him to meal but like the time when Leon went on a trip, he seem disinterested in his meal. I didn't push Shadow to have his food and moved to prepare breakfast for Leon. Sometime in between John entered through the kitchen back door like usual. He wished me morning and I wished him back, and then he asked me about Leon.

"Umm… I don't know", I replied a little concerned; "When I woke up he wasn't in the house."  
"Well that's odd", John said thoughtful, "Did you try calling him?" and I shook my head, "Well I'd call him", he added dialing Leon's number. I patiently waited while John called Leon, "He's not answering", John told me pulling his phone away from his ear.  
"Do you think he might be in trouble?", I asked John keeping a plate of breakfast in front of him.  
"No, I don't think so", John shook his head, "Probably some work related stuff came up and he had to leave early. We'd know sooner or later."  
"I hope you're right", I said sitting down to have my breakfast, which I didn't feel like eating.

"So when will you be leaving for Michigan?", John asked me casually.  
"My flight's in the afternoon, so I'll be leaving by noon, since I have to be at the airport a little earlier", I told him with a slight smile.  
"I see", John responded dully.

The rest of the breakfast was silent; we didn't talk much and John didn't crack any jokes. Once he was done he left for his work. I wanted to ask him if he could let me know if he meets Leon at work, so I can be carefree, but I just didn't have the nerve to ask that favor of him.

I did a few chores around the house, as much as I could manage, so that Leon doesn't have any trouble at least for today. Then I went up to my bedroom, changed into my good clothes and brought down my luggage. I took a long look at the house that's really been a part of my life for so long. It felt like my home; it had given me so much and now I had to leave everything behind. I wrote a note to Leon and gave it a read.

 _Leon_

 _I wanted to tell this to you face-to-face but you weren't here when I was leaving and I couldn't reach your cell phone. So anyways, I have paid all the bills for this month and groceries would last a week, I suppose. I didn't have the time to do laundry for today but I did make dinner for you and that too your favorite, so I hope you enjoy it._

 _Lastly, I want to thank you, thank you for everything that you did for me. Thanks for giving me a place to live and helping me out in times of need. Thanks for always being there for me. You've been such a great friend and I'll always be grateful to you, and can't really thank you enough for everything._

 _I wish you a great life ahead!_

 _Kate._

I walked to the kitchen and put the note on the counter and the cell phone that Leon gave me on top of it. I bent down to Shadow and stroked him lovingly; I'd really miss him too. I said good bye to him and he whined a little, but I could only smile a little sadly at him. I stood up and as I started to walk away, Shadow grabbed the hem of my dress, making me remember the very first day, I was here. I thanked him too, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been here. I asked him to let me go, gently tugging on the dress and he let go of it, whining sadly.

"I can't stay!", I said crouching down to him, shaking my head in negative and petting him. He whined a little more expressing his grief. It was then that someone rang the door bell. With a final pat on Shadow's head, I moved to check who was at the door. When I pulled open the door, I found Claire and John standing at the porch.

"We came to see you off", Claire said with a bright smile.  
"Aww… thanks guys!", I couldn't help but feel touched and let them inside the house, since there was still some time for me to leave, "But you didn't have to do this."  
"We really wanted to see you off personally", John said speaking very seriously.  
"Thanks!", I said feeling grateful, "Now that you guys are here, I don't have to worry about where to leave the house keys. You can pass it on to Leon."  
"We will don't worry", Claire said with a nod, giving her assurance.  
"So how are you getting to the airport?", John asked me.  
"I called a cab, it would be getting here any minute", I told him with a smile.  
"Okay we'll give you company till then", Claire said to me smiling, "You sure you don't want us to come with you to the airport?"

"Thanks, but I'll be fine", I told her with a slight shake of my head, "Don't worry about it", and just then the front door opened again and Leon, who had been missing since morning, walked in the living room, "You're finally here!", I smiled seeing him safe and sound. I heard a car horn, just as I finished my sentence. I looked through the window that it was the cab I called for, "I guess that's my ride", I said to no one in particular. Within a minute or two the cab driver, came knocking on the door to pick me up. I asked him to take my luggage to the cab, and that I'll join him in a bit, after saying my final goodbyes to my friends.

"Oh you are leaving already", Claire said getting a little emotional and I couldn't help but feel emotional myself, leaving them like this, "I'll miss you", she moved and hugged me tight.  
"Me too", I said, as we pulled apart, and I moved to John.  
"You sure you don't want to marry me?", He asked me with a smile and I let out a laugh through my tears.  
"I'll miss you", I hugged him as well, and he wrapped his arms around me brotherly.

I pulled myself away from him and for the first time, I saw tears in his eyes. I turned to look at Leon; he was the most composed of us all. My heart rate increased with every step I took towards him and my eyes were fixated at him. I wanted to cry really hard but I just smiled, as I came face to face with him. He looked at me but didn't show any expression. I let out a breath to calm myself down, I just have to be strong and survive this. I wanted to throw my arms around him, but I just stretched my hand out to him instead.

"Thank you for everything", I said to him with the widest smile I could muster. Leon looked down at my hand and took it. I didn't just want the time to freeze but I also wanted it to rewind back to the time when we first shook hands like this, so I could live through every moment that I spent with him once again. I wouldn't mind to be stuck in this loop for the rest of my life, if it meant to be with Leon.

I slowly let go of his hand and turned to leave, but the next moment I felt his grip tighten on my hand and a tug on my arm, "Don't go", Leon spoke these words, as I turned to look at him. For the first time since he appeared, I saw his face break into an expression.  
"I have to go, my flight is in two hours", I told him trying to pull my hand from him but his grip didn't loosen on it.  
"Please don't go!", Leon requested to me sincerely, shaking his head. I felt myself on verge of an emotional breakdown once again and couldn't say anything but just cry, "If you go there will be no one to serve me breakfast or dinner or to put a blanket on me when I am cold or take care of me."  
"Get another housekeeper!", I could only say this to him.  
"I don't need a housekeeper", he said taking a step closer to me, "I just need you to take care of me", he looked deep in my eyes, "Please don't leave me. I'll be very lonely without you."  
"Leon, there's nothing that you can say that would make me stay", I said to him with tears clouding my vision. I was happy that he was asking me to stay but it was making it very difficult for me to move on.  
"If I told you I love you", Leon said it very clearly and my heart skipped a beat, and I stopped breathing, "Would you stay?"

Hearing those three words from Leon made my defenses fall to the ground, "What about Lauren?", I asked him crying.  
"What about her?", Leon said still keeping his eyes on me, "She can go to hell for all I care", he added in a very carefree tone.  
"Leon, I have a perfect image of you in my mind, please don't ruin it", I said to him with a slight shake of my head. I couldn't stand him cheating or even breaking up with his girlfriend because of me.  
"I am not perfect, Kate", he shook his head in negative, "But I love you and that is the truth. And You love me too!", He said and I found myself lost at words. I didn't know how he knew about it. I turned to look at Claire and John, who seemed equally surprised hearing this from him, "I wasn't sleeping last night when you confessed your feelings", he continued, "I thought if you knew that I was awake, you would just leave me be and I didn't want that", he smiled apologetically, "I am glad I pretended to be asleep otherwise I would have never known you loved me and would have never realized my own feelings for you. I love you, please stay with me."

 **(Leon's POV)**

"Think about Lauren, Leon. She loves you very much", Kate said to me, still crying, "I don't want to come between you two."  
"You're not", I assured her shaking my head in negative, "And I don't want to think about Lauren", I added feeling irritated from just listening to her name.  
"Weren't you thinking about marrying her when we were on the plane", Kate spoke in a puzzled tone and I tried to remember what she was talking about.  
"It was just a general thought process", I said remembering exactly what she was referring to, "I never said I wanted to marry her. I was just thinking how it would be to get married and have a wife", I cleared it out to her.  
"But she wants to get married to you!", she told me crying really hard and still trying to release her hand from my grip.  
"What?!", I couldn't help but say, letting out a sarcastic laugh.

"It's the truth", it wasn't Kate who said that but Claire and I looked at her, "I am sorry, Kate but it seems important", Claire added to Kate and then looked back at me, "On the day I was here so Kate and I could go shopping, Lauren asked Kate to leave, so she could further your relationship with her."  
I was shocked to know that and looked at Kate, whose tears just won't stop, "I had already broken up with her by then and she told me she was there to just get her stuff", I said it more to Kate than to Claire, "I broke up with her a month ago, when we returned back after dealing with Tony Mathews' case."  
"But it doesn't change the fact that she loves you", Kate repeated once again, "And she probably blames me for your break up."

"If she loved me, she wouldn't have cheated on me", I told the truth and Kate looked at me in shock. I didn't want to bring this up because I didn't want her to stay just because she sympathized with me but in the light of current events, it seemed more than necessary now, "She had been cheating on me for a very long time and she even went to Florida with her other boyfriend. I came to know about it, when I got an accidental call from her cell phone and heard her having a private time with someone else. Our relationship was over for me there and then, but I broke up officially with her on the day we returned."

"What about the days she visited after that?", Kate asked me and seemed much calmer after my explanation.  
"Once it was just to get her stuff", I told her trying to remember it correctly, "And lately she's been trying to get back with me. She's been calling me, texting me, leaving me messages on voicemail and she even came here to reconcile two days ago; but when I told her it cannot happen she got mad, and probably blamed you", I looked down at her remorsefully, to have caused her this much trouble.

Kate closed her eyes and more tears trailed down her face. I just wanted her to stop crying because it was hurting me more than anything. Before I could reach to wipe her tears, she opened her eyes and wiped them with the back of her hand, "I am sorry", she apologized and tears rolled down her bloodshot eyes once again.  
"What for?", I asked her closing the distance between us and wiping her tears.  
"For hurting you like this", she replied and cried even more.  
"I'll be fine, as long as you stay", I requested her sincerely from the bottom of my heart, looking into her deep blue eyes, "Please, give me a chance so I can know you better, treat you better and love you better. If I have any chance of finding out how it is to have a wife then it's probably with you. So please, stay… because I really love you!"  
"I love you too", Kate mirrored my feelings and closed the gap between us, as she buried her head in my chest crying.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly in my arms, finally feeling at ease. All this time I have been so oblivious to my own feelings. It was her confession, which made me realize that I might be in love with her. I spent the whole night and morning, thinking if my feelings for Kate were true or was I just leaning for her after my break-up. When I got back here I was sure that I couldn't let her leave, but I still wasn't sure if I loved her. But when I looked into her deep blue eyes I was saying those three words before I knew it myself.

It took me a lot of time to become aware of my feelings, but at least I was fortunate enough to realize them before it was too late. The things that I took to be Kate's dedication and diligence towards work and kindness, was actually her love and care towards me. I had employed her to take care of my house and pet, but she stepped beyond that and took care of me, without asking anything in return. I guess that's what always pulled me towards her and eventually fall in love with her.

I don't know when it happened, if it was the time she took a bullet for me, or when I realized she trusted me more than anyone, or it was when I first held her in my arms, or the time I first noticed she had blue eyes, or if it was when she bandaged my wounded shoulder, or the time we first held each other's hand for the very first time, or simply from the moment I saw her. I didn't know how or when it happened I just knew I loved her and I hadn't felt this way about anyone else. If it's with her then surely I could break out of the loop and live a much better life with the person, who loves me as much as I love her or maybe even more.

* * *

A/N: So that concludes 'The Caretaker', I hope you all enjoyed the story and it wasn't too confusing. Let me know how you found the ending, and if you have any questions then feel free to drop me a message or ask it in the comments, however it is convenient to you. Once again I'd like to thank you all for being a great audience. I guess, I'll miss hearing from you guys or seeing those numbers in the traffic, but now that the story has ended I don't really have much of a choice here than to say goodbye. Take care and have a great time! :D


End file.
